A Life Reunited
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Bella is 200 year old mutant. When everything was going her way Bella lost her fiancee and was left broken.But when she is sent to Forks she falls into the arms of a vampire. But when the vampire betrays her will she ever be able to love again?
1. Chapter 1

A life reunited

Being a 200 year old mutant has its draw backs. Having the idea of living a perfect American dream style life is chucked out the window almost immediately after finding out. Little girls always plan their dream wedding before they have even met the right guy. Dreaming about falling in love, having a large big white wedding and living happily ever after. But in reality life is not like that. You have to work hard to achieve your goals. You have to protect your family, you friends. You can never ever show weakness.

I learnt that lesson the hard way. I remember lying in a large bed at the beginning of the 18th century. I wasn't very well. My body clammy and sweaty as the bacteria swept across my body, but my brother never once left my side. Told me that no matter what happened he would help me through it. But something happened to me I didn't expect. I did get better. I felt more alive than I had ever felt and a key reason for that was an ability I never knew a human could receive. I had the ability to regenerate. I didn't know what to think. My mind and emotions were everywhere. I was a freak, someone whose dreams and aspiration were suddenly crushed, it felt like my feet had been pulled from underneath me and my world was crumbling around me. But my gifts were not limited with just regeneration. The key reason of receiving this gift was because I had bone claws that protruded from my knuckles. Blood pored down my hands and my wrists, and the pain was agony. Why was I like this? Why did I have to be like this?

But my brother reassured me it was nothing to worry about. He told me about his gifts. He could also regenerate, saying that he had proven that when he was crushed and ran over by some horses and was immediately back on his feet, but he had the gift of telekinesis, able to move things with his mind. He had managed to put my heart at rest, knowing that I wouldn't be alone, that we could live a life in secret, never having to be alone as we would get through it together.

The pair of us comforted by each other. But living with such a secret was hard. Always having to hide a part of you from your friends and the people you love. I struggled to hide who I truly was, unable to stop the claws protruding from my skin in moments of anger and deep sorrow. But I grew very fond of a young man. His name was Rahul. A man who was handsome and well educated and a man with wealth. He was every girls dream come true, a true nobleman. The pair of us become close quickly, both of us loving each moment we spent together, our affections growing rapidly until he asked for my hand in marriage, causing my father to approve of the match. Logan over joyed with the news. The two families awaiting a lasting marriage which would join the families together.

But in a matter of hours my life would never be the same again. I was taking a walk with my brother. The pair of us wanting to talk, talking about how our lives would change due to my departure, my fears and insecurities of having to survive and hide my abilities, having to control and use them on my own scared me. But as we were walking men dressed in black had ambushed us, separating both me and my brother, each one of us putting up a fight but we were separated, both of us screaming for each other before I was blindfolded and injected with something, making my body succumb to the blackness of my mind.

I awoke a few hours later, lying on my own in a cold concrete cell, my large period dress was removed from my form and I was lying in a hospital gown, marks placed on my skin and temple. I knocked on the cold metal door, demanding I be told what was going on but no one replied. I went another two days on my own when a man finally entered the room. Stryker. He gave me a proposition. To become something more powerful beyond my wildest dreams and to do his bidding. But I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to get back to Rahul, I wanted to have a family, to live my life in peace. But when I refused him, he beat me, destroyed my body causing it to heal itself over and over again before he dragged me from my cell and towards a room where he conducted all his experiments. Taking a blood sample, studying thousands of people as he tried to create a supreme warrior. The only reason I was so special was because of my regenerative properties and my abnormal bone structure.

I was tied to a chair, large devices plugged into my arms, my sides and down my legs, a large tub of a boiling silver substance was flowing into the tubes. I was placed underwater and such an intense heat, agonising pain exploded around my body I wanted to pass out, to cry out in anger but my mind was fogged with memories, of laughing and dancing with my brother, to sharing a kiss with Rahul, of what my life could be like but it never allowed me to push past the pain and the agony.

I had no idea how long I had been in the tank of water, how long I had been pumped with the substance but I was slowly able to recognise and become aware of my surroundings. Panic started to settle into my stomach and I lashed out. I pulled people into the tank who were injecting me with things. I pushed and shoved pasted people who were sent to stop me. Alarms were blearing, people were shouting and I was determined to find an exit, to get to my family. But people were gaining on me. Before I knew what was happening a stabbing pain was shooting up from my hands and my arm. I look down to see large metallical claws protruding from hands. I shrieked back in horror as I looked at them. What had they done to me? I'm a monster.

I ran, as fast as I could from the room slashing and cutting anyone who got in the way before someone stopped me at the entrance. I very young man who had terribly cold skin, but the thing that scared me most was his blood red eyes. I can remember his evil smirk to this day, the way he smiled at me, telling me he had killed my family and making my blood run cold. I managed to remove myself from his grip and bolted. I bolted down the corridors and into the light, shrieking back from the sheer intensity of the reflected light from the snow. My body indenting the snow heavily as I ran, I ran as far as I could before I managed to walk into a town which looked so familiar. This was my small village, but everything had changed. So much was different, how long had I been gone? I smiled at people I didn't recognise and I headed towards my home to find it the home of another happy family. I looked down at the ground before heading toward the cemetery, if that man was right they would be there.

I found my parents grave. I looked upon the names of my family but my brother's was not there. I contemplated weather to find Rahul, to tell him I was alright that I loved him, but I shook the idea from my mind... he was someone else's husband now, he had started a life with out me, after all I would have wanted that, for him to move on and start anew. But I snapped from my thoughts when I heard the snapping of twigs. They had found me. I tried to fight, to escape once again but they secured me, I was unable to move but when they brought my brother forward I could do nothing but struggle, to fight my way towards him. They told me that if I stayed with them, if I became part of there elite team both me and my brother would not be hurt, we could stay with each other just like I had promise. I agreed as my brother's safety could of been in danger.

We arrived back at the 'Base' and I demanded answers. Stryker willing gave them to me, telling me that I was his pride and joy, the experiment having worked. I just looked over at my brother who was looking over at me before he told us what had happened to me. The man had changed my bone structure. Said that my bones had been lined with Adamantium, the strongest and rarest metal ever existed. He told me that my senses had been heightened, my sight, smell and hearing were better and more refined and my body was also able to undergo ferocious physical attackes and could endure physical exhaustion. He told me I was like a wolf. A Wolverine.

So for the next ten years both me and my brother recruited others like us. Other mutants as we tried to hunt them down and pass them over to Stryker for his experiments, both of us horrified by our actions, terrified of leaving the group for what could happen to us. The pair of us having regular interactions with the Vampire Tyrone. The man who killed our family. But on a specific task, in search of a meteorite disgusted by the murders done by our team members we bolted, left the group and ran as far and as fast as we could. We heard that someone was killing our old group which made us fight and ran faster and harder than ever. The pair of us staying together, our sibling bond stronger than ever and more than it ever could be.

In the years that followed we were both fighting together in the American Civil War, World war l, World War ll and eventually in the Vietnam War. Both our regenerative powers kept us from getting killed in the battlefield, my adamantium claws becoming a weapon along with Logan's powerful telekinetic gift. But as the time passed we were dragged in to fight the person who was killing our old friends. Tyrone had vanished causing our emotions to be on edge but Stryker had formed an island where his experiments were taking over his life. But he created Weapon X, a man who had abilities from everyone of us. We fought him, both me and Logan working together. We managed to save countless numbers of younger mutants who were in danger but on our escape I was shot with three Adamantium bullets, meaning I lost nearly all my memories, the only connection I had was my brother who helped me though it every step of the way.

But in 1964 we were found by a pair of gentlemen. A man called Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr, both of them mutants. Erik knew about our healing abilities by using his own gift of controlling metal and plunging cutlery into our skin and watching as we pulled them away. Xavier smiling at us as he rubbed his hand gently over my scarred knuckles and talking to me in my head, smiling as he planted a kiss to my scared knuckles. He invited us to come with him, to the small group of mutants he had recruited to show that we weren't alone. Logan was weary about it, knowing what happened last time while I had lost my memory, but we agreed, meeting and gaining many friends, our code names finally becoming a reality. Charles was Professor X, Erik as Magneto, a young girl called Raven who could change her appearance became known as Mystic, Hank was now called Beast due to his large beast like appearance while my brother was known as Vortex and I received the name of Wolverine.

Our small group suddenly was put on edge when Sebastian Shaw was trying to start World War lll. Both Russia and America were threatening Nuclear war. America placing missile silos in Turkey, while the Russians were moving to Cuba. The small group of us suddenly became the first line of defence. Each one of us close, Erik and Charles having helped most of us. Charles showing me that if I let my instincts take over, to listen to my enhanced senses, to let my body flow with the strength and power it had stored in my bones I could become a strong fighter. He had shown and believed in my gifts, making him a man I held deep respect for. But we were swiftly put to use. Beast had designed a fighter plane, known as the Blackbird. We flew to the ocean, advancing on the two armies which were threatening world war lll, Magneto able to remove Shaw's sub from the water as we flew between the tornadoes' created by one of his henchmen but we all crashed to the beach. The human's had turned on us, meaning we were in danger. We fought between Shaw's men and us. Xavier was pained by Erik's betrayal and later shot by his anger. Magneto became our enemy that day causing Mystic to leave us and Charles lost the feeling in his legs. He was paralysed from the waist down, his hands clinging onto my outfit as he shook in fear and pain. But I never left his side, never let him go after all he had done so much to help me. But Charles Xavier was forever bound to a wheelchair.

I stayed at the school. Both me and Logan felt we had found a family here and that we could do better things at the school by helping other people like us gain control of their abilities along with the basic study. Over the years I had managed to gain vast amounts of knowledge, I passed my medical degree and became the Doctor for the school, I studied hard for other qualifications but the one I put most to use was my medical and scientifically orientated degree's. But a particular young man caught my attention. His name was Scott Summers. Other wise and most commonly known as Cyclops. He had the unique ability in producing a powerful beam with great destructive power from his eyes referred to as an "optic blast". He was orphaned after watching his parents fall to their death in a plane crash. Him and his brother survived the crash when their parents forced them into the only available parachute shoving them from the plane prior to crashing. The boys became ward of the state and they were both separated. But when Scott's powers manifested uncontrollably he ran away from the orphanage. He was one of the lads we rescued from Styker's facility apparently before being taken in as ward by Xavier.

But Scott was never able to switch off his powers like most of us. Xavier when he didn't need to use it didn't connect to people's minds and I could sheath my claws but Scott could not. So I tried to help him. Because the optic beam was continuously projecting from his eyes it meant he had to keep them closed to prevent the destruction of objects in his field of view. I managed to create a pair of ruby quartz glasses which could contain the devastating rays. The look of pure wonder still manages to spring a smile to my face.

But as the years pasted the old team had become the X-men. A team which protected mutants and brought them to the school. Both me and Logan being the two older members as the others had left to per sue other dreams, but that meant I had a permanent position on the team and we welcomed a young woman called Munroe or Storm to the team, she had the ability to control the weather.

Scott had also grown into a very powerful figure. He had a strong relationship with Xavier looking at him as a father figure, considering him more of his father like me and Logan than his friend. But by his 21st birthday Scott was commissioned to the team. The second in command, he would command the X-men if I was indisposed. His suit along with the rest of us is a tight fitting leather suit but his glasses are replaced by a unique ruby quartz battle visor with a single lens which runs from eye to eye giving him a one eyed appearance, enhancing the reason for his codename 'Cyclops'

But even though I was turning 180 I never once looked older than 23. My body had stopped aging, I was forever stuck as a 23 year old. Not that I minded but sometimes aging is the thing that gets you going, and it was unfair to watch people like Scott growing and maturing from a 16 year old to a 23 year old. But something felt odd. I had watched Scott grow up into the man he is today; I helped guide him, to teach him but one day, watching as he taught his own class something in my affections had changed. He wasn't just my best friend anymore, what I felt for him was so much more than friendship and I didn't have the brotherly affection I felt for Logan. Scott had always been a dear friend. Even when he was younger he would come up to me, question me if I was ok, how my day had been and managed to start a conversation. But as he matured our conversations became longer, more in-depth and meaningful. The pair of us had fought in many battles, we had protected and saved each other in so many different situations I knew my feelings for him had changed. And his in me. On Scott's 25th birthday we started dating. I could never have been happier considering this was apparently my first relationship since I was taken from a man I loved... according to Logan.

The pair of us was inseparable. We spent so much time together, laughing, talking and becoming better acquainted with each other. Scott was my life and without him I knew my long life would be lifeless and unworthy of living. Scott gave me sprit, gave me something to fight for. He gave me something to live for. He made me feel like I was the most important thing in the world, he cared for me and loved me with all his heart. I could never ask anything more from him because he gave so much to me. From the 16 year old boy I met I knew he was so much more now, the things that had happened to him in his life had changed him for the better, into the most remarkably kind and compassionate man he was today and I love him so much because of it. After two years of dating we thought we would take another step in our relationship. He proposed to me on my 190th birthday, the best present I could have ever received... I was the happiest girl in the world. Maybe my dreams could come true, and if they did, Scott was the one person I wanted to spend and share them with.

However on that fateful day I lost everything. I can remember the rain pouring and our forms were soaked. We were searching for a man who was taking and killing our students. We needed to keep the younger students calm, worried that the school was unable to protect them. Storm and Vortex were staying with the blackbird as me and Cyclopes searched the co-ordinates we had been given. But I screamed when I noticed movement. I watched as Tyrone stabbed my fiancés in the heart. Watched as he glared at me, the pair of us threatening each other. I knew that my adamantium claws could harm a vampire, so I stabbed him out of rage before rushing and dropping to my lover's side. Pulling his torso onto my arms, my hand going to his cheek as I cradled his dying body to my chest. A conversation I remember so well.

"Bella, help me take this visor off" Scott said up to me weakly. His face was being pelted with the rain that was falling from the sky, his mouth hanging open while his shady brown hair was soaking wet as his head was resting in the crook of my arm, my hand rubbing my thumb gently over his cheek

"But Scott" I said to him, my eyes in a frown as I looked down at him, my confusion evident in my features as I understood what could happen

"I don't have enough energy to harness my power" He said to me, shaking as he gasped back in pain, my arms tightening around him as his body trembled in my arms "Please Bella. I want to look at you with my own eyes" He said with a very weak smile on his face. I nodded to him with a smile before I reached towards the back of his visor and undid the buckles. I moved the device from his eyes and placed it to the ground next to him. I smiled when I looked down at him. His eyes were a grey colour. Eyes which you could see right into his beautifully kind soul. Love was shining into them when I smiled down at him

"Look at you. As beautiful as a flower" Scott smiled weakly as he lifted his hand and placed it to my cheek. I closed my eyes in comfort as I leant into his hand, feeling the warmth leaving his hand.

"As are you" I said to him tenderly, my eyes looking down at him as I smiled a gentle and loving smile. But I grasped back in horror when Scott shuddered with pain, his face scrunching up in agony, his body curling up to try and lesson the pain, all I could do was watch with sorrowful eyes, squeezing onto him tight to try and provide him with the comfort he needed

"Will you promise me something?" Scott whispered to me, gritting his teeth as he pushed pasted the pain. A single tear was falling from my eye and travelling down my cheek as I saw just how much agony Scott was in. Where the hell was Logan? I called him almost immediately. Scott needed medical attention now!

"Of course" I said with a smile, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it in comfort "Anything"

"Move on" he said as he clung on to my hand "Find someone else to love once I have gone, have a family that we would have wanted. Have a life that you would have wanted with me" Scott said weakly smile on his face, his own tears mixing with the rain water ""Living for all eternity would be so lonely with out someone to share it with. I'm just glad that you spent some of it with me. The years we have spent together Bella have been the best years of my life and I just wanted to thank you" he said smiling slightly

"It was an honour Scott, your kindness and compassion has made me look at life in a new light" I said smiling my eyes shining with such comfort and so much devotion as I continued to look at his beauty, unable to remove my eyes from his precious ones. A sight that I would never see again

"I'm glad the last image I will see in this world will be your face" he said smiling. I laughed back a sob at that point, my head moving to the left as I looked down at him a small sorrowful smile was on my face as a few tears fell "I will watch you from above Bella. I will protect you even when I'm gone; I have always and will always love you now and forever. You will always be in my heart" Scott said smiling. I smiled such a loving smile down at him and was over joyed when he returned one of his own. I leant down and kiss him. My kiss was full of love and passion, understanding and with a slight sense of loss

"You will always be in my heart" I replied as I trailed my hand across his soft skin on his cheek, down his neck and then down to his chest as I leant forward to get a better look at him

"I love you Bella" Scott said barely above a whisper, his body going limp in my arms as he was unable to fight the pain

"I love you too Scott" I said, before kissing him on his forehead. However once I pulled away Scott was still smiling up at me. I smiled down at him and watched as his eyes locked with mine before going glassy. His eyes flickered shut before the last breath was breathed from his lungs, his body going limp and I could do nothing but look at him

"Scott!" I urged, trying to wake him, shaking his body to try and revive him. I just smiled a very small and watery smile down at him. Scott was gone. The one man I had given my heart to completely has left me on this planet alone. The man I loved had gone to a better place and I just hoped he would find all the happiness in the world.

"May the grace of the gods protect you" I whispered, placed my lips softly to his in a loving final kiss before I looked back up at him. The tears had finally began to fall and I leant forward, leant my head on his chest and the heartbreaking sobs raked my body as I grieved the loss of my lover.

For 5 years I have been grieving for him. My heart unable to overcome the loss and the pain. My mind always playing tricks on me, thinking I hear his voice and he's not there, thinking he's lying in the bed next to me, but it's just an empty space. Everyday for the last 5 years I have been going to his grave. Looking at the engraved words on the grave, trailing my hands over the image on his tomb stone, placing a single metal cross necklace on the decorative ornament, a gift Scott had given me. I had tried to move on. Always trying to remove myself from my sombre mood but I couldn't deny the fact of a large and gapping hole stuck in my heart. My brother could do nothing but comfort me. Logan loved Scott like a brother. He knew how much I loved the man and he knew I would never be able to get over his loss, he knew I would never be the same again.

I never removed his dog tags. His hung right next to mine and I also didn't have the heart to take down and remove the pictures I had of him. They littered my bed stand. I had also kept a few pieces of his clothing, his favourite jumper and leather jacket always stayed hung up and ironed nicely in my wardrobe, they were a connection to him, knowing that he was still with me in a way. His glasses also always remained close to me.

My name is Isabella Swan, most commonly known as Wolverine. I'm the girl who has a large reputation, a girl who is feared and well known amongst the mutant population and above all I'm the girl who had the love of a great man, who love him in return and we were cruelly pulled apart.

"_Scott Summers- Cyclops  
1982-2010  
Age 27  
Loving fiancé and wonderful friend  
Rest in peace."_

You will always be in my heart.


	2. History

Chapter 2

It had only been 5 years after Scott's death that I finally started to become the person I was while I was with Scott. I still found it hard that I couldn't see him everyday, that sometimes I would hear his voice, knowing that he wouldn't be calling me but I was slowly become more confident in myself, becoming independent and starting to enjoy life.

I can look back on the memories and the things I had done with him and I can enjoy them. Laugh at his stupidity or his cheeky remarks which always caused me to smile. Smile to myself happily when I get lost in those memories, the memories I cherish almost more than life itself.

But once again I was put into a situation where I was forced to concentrate with my heart, to put all my pain and my emotions to the background when I was called for a mission. I can remember Logan sprinting down the corridor, his shirt flapping behind him as he jogged towards me, telling me that the professor wanted to talk to us. Storm was already standing and waiting for us when we arrived in the office and Xavier gave me a large and comforting smile which I returned. He told me that I needed to go to a tiny town in Forks. Apparently their were a few young mutants in the area who were just coming into her abilities and it was my duty to scout the area for other mutants, to help give them basic lessons in controlling their abilities before asking them if they wanted to come to stay and live at the school. It didn't seem like a hard job and the Professor had kindly allowed me to return back to the school on the 27th of October. The 6th year anniversary of Scott's death. I was comforted to know that both he and Logan would be popping in to see me every now and then.

I had gone back into my quarters and started to pack. I emptied nearly the whole of my wardrobe but left a few items behind. I made sure that I had Scott's sunglasses with me and at least a picture of him with me. I picked up the one where we were in the back garden with Logan, Storm and the professor, each one of us were smiling brilliant smiles as a student took the picture for us. This was one of the last images I had of Scott before he died. I had placed that in the case along with one of just me and him. I made sure I needed everything and I clung onto the dog tags as well as the engagement ring that were hanging around my neck. A student had the unusual gift of being able to preserve certain things, like putting things into stasis and he had delightfully presented me with the most appreciated gift. He had managed to preserve Scott's comforting smell on his favourite jumper. An item of clothing I had grown accustomed to wearing, and Logan wasn't surprised to see me in it when I said my goodbyes, said my goodbye to Scott, got into my car and left for forks.

The mutants I were looking for was a young man called Bobby Drake who Logan liked to nickname as Iceman. Like his name suggests he could turn into an iceman along with creating and freezing any liquid. Rouge had long brown hair like mine but with a white fringe that joined in the rest of her hair. Brown eyes and she was very pretty. She had the ability to involuntarily absorb the memories, physical strength, and (in the case of super powered persons) the ability of anyone she touches. Her power prevents her from making any physical contact with anyone. It was my job to bring her back to the school and help them to control and understand their gifts.

I was to stay with a man named Charlie Swan, posing as his niece. He had recently been divorced and he had no children, so it was easier for the Professor to implant the memories of me into his mind. He was a very kind man, with a very fatherly affection and appearance. He had large black messy hair with a black moustache. He reached about 6ft 2 but he was more of a friendly giant than someone to be scared off. I had grown to love him over the short period of time I was staying there. I had a very simple but comforting room which faced the road in front. It was painted with a dark green almost turquoise coloured walls with a large double bed which dominated most of the room. I had a wardrobe in the corner which was placed by the door and then a desk in the corner. There was a window seat opposite the door and I was comfy. The walls being littered with cheesy pictures, but I had found places and homes for all the objects which meant a lot to me. The pictures of my family and the glasses that belong to Scott. His jumper always lying on the window seat.

Once again my mission was sending me back to high school, looking only 23 I was only just able to get away with it. Dressing their age certainly helped but being able to regenerate and live forever has affects on your appearance. My skin was perfect, my features perfectly sculptured. I held the beauty of a vampire. People told me to accept that as a mighty gift but I considered it a cruse. I didn't want to be beautiful, I wanted to be bland so nobody would take notice of me, but my reputation and my ability always made me more important than everybody else.

When I arrived at the car park in the truck Charlie had procured for me everyone seemed to turn and look at me. Curious glances or girls whispering to their friends about me. My heightened senses able to pick up on every word as I walked through the cold and rain filled air towards the run down high school. My hands shot to the dog tags that were hanging around me neck. A trait I had picked up on when my nerves got the better of me. I clung onto the smooth metal until I reached the reception area, preparing myself for my first day. But something caught my attention. A silver Volvo and a BMW, two very beautiful and expensive cars surrounding worn down and broken cars. Their owners were just as immaculate. 5 insanely beautiful and perfectly sculptured pale teenagers. Vampires. I knew this to be true because my eyes could not find a single flaw. I wonder if Xavier knew this coven to be staying here.

I was walking along the bustling corridors with my bag hanging over my shoulder, my books and map clung in my arms as I tried to make my way through the crowd and towards my first lesson. But I smiled to myself when my eyes fell on two people huddled together, looking right up at each other as they whispered quite things together. I smiled to myself before getting ready to start my mission. To befriend and help the two quite and withdrawn students. I walked up to them, introduced myself and asked for directions. The pair of them comforted by my kindness, and led me in the right direction as they too shared my lesson.

Within the hour I considered them friends, I had most of my lessons with Rouge and she and I became close friends but I also met another mutant at lunch. A boy who was friends with the two of them. John Allerdyce who would later take the name of Pyro. A boy who's gift was similar to Bobby's but instead of water... he could control fire.

During lunch I managed to gain the knowledge of who the Vampires really were. They were known as the Cullen's. 5 vampires who attending school while their parents, Carlisle was a Doctor and their mother an interior designer. I got the shock of my life when Rouge whispered to me that they were all looking at me, frowns on their faces causing my friends to smile at me and their curiosity. I then heard the bell and got directions to A 22 for my biology lesson knowing that my medical degree would help me through the simple lesson.

I got my slip signed by Mr Bannerman before sitting next to the window. A few moments later I was being joined by the Vampire Edward.

"Hello, you must be Bella" He chimed with a dazzling crooked smile. I just looked up from where I was looking and smiled at him and his outstretched hand.

"That's right, nice to met you Edward" I smiled and placed my warm hand into his freezing stone hand. He just looked at me baffled that I didn't shriek back from the temperature of his hand. I smiled at him before turning back to the front of the room, my hands going automatically to the dog tags falling around my neck as I absentmindedly rubbed my thumb over the cool smooth metal.

"How are you enjoying Forks?" Edward questioned me, not wanting me to stop talking to him, I just turned my focus onto him

"Its nice. I attended a larger one before this so its nice to move into a smaller school where everyone seems to know everyone" I smiled to him, Edward just beamed at me nodding his head in understanding

"Forks had its perks, but the weather doesn't really agree with me" He laughed causing me to laugh with him.

"What an interesting first conversation. Talking about the weather as if their is nothing else to say" I laughed making Edward smile as he looked down at the table and placed his hand around his neck

"Yeah, I've never really had a way with words" He chimed as he looked at me

"Well that's hard to believe I thought you were doing really well" I smiled, Edward smiling over at me in kindness before we were pulled from our conversation when the teacher pulled the class to attention.

We were discussing the organelles in red blood cells. Systems such as the Nucleus, and the Mitochondria, things I already knew so my mind was wondering a little. Thinking back to my home. What was Logan doing? Was he teaching or tinkering with the X-Jet? How was the professor, he was feeling a little under the weather before I had left. All these things swimming around my mind causing me to miss my home a little.

"That's a very interesting necklace" Edward voiced when we were asked to so some questions, my hand flying across the page with the answers flinging to my mind easily, the answers flowing to his own mind just as easily. I just looked up at him and to my hand which was playing with the dog tags.

_Scott Summers  
Cyclops_

My face moved into a gentle smile as my thumb rubbed the delicate words, an image flagging up into my mind of my fiancée, and to my disappointment Edward managed to notice it.

"Who was he? This Cyclops seems to have a great affect on you" he stated, a smile on his face as he looked at me, his eyes sparkling with curiosity

"He was my boyfriend" I said, flicking my hair from my face and watching his face fall "He died a few years ago" I said looking down at the table, my eyes heavy with emotion as I looked up at Edward again, sniffing away the tears

"Oh I'm sorry" Edward said, smiling a soft smile

"It's alright, you didn't know. But I carry the dog tags as it helps me to feel somewhat close to him, making my heart relax a little" I said up to him, my eyes boring right into him, my face holding a very small smile.

"You loved him very much" Edward said, a smile on his face causing me to nod my head before going back to my work, and both me and Edward fell into comfortable conversation.

So for the next two months both my group and the Cullen's slowly became one large group. My mutant friends shining with happiness, their personalities shining through their fear as they realised they were not on their own anymore. All of us become close; spending so much time together we were all inseparable. But every now and then my hands would let me down. Not having unsheathed my claws for a long time has its draw backs. Due to the metal on my bones it took up a large amount of space in my hands causing them to cramp and become difficult to move. My hands would become red with irritation and one time Edward had noticed how my knuckles looked painfully red, asking for his father to look at them, making sure I was alright, but I managed to swat away his attentions telling him I was fine and my hands did that a few times. That day when I arrived at home I made sure to unsheathe my claws, shooting pains shooting up my hands as they split the forever scarred skin on my knuckles. I made a note to remind me to talk to the Professor about this. Maybe he knew why my hands reacted to my claws like this every now and then.

By October Forks was covered in snow, my brother was able to visit less often due to the weather and because he had other important matters. Apparently Tyrone seemed to be massing an army, causing the Professor and our students to worry. I told them I would gladly return home but they made sure I was staying there. But one morning I was making my way through the car park, getting out of the car to smile over at the Cullen's who were waving at me. I waved back and was about to start walking when I heard the screeching of tires, people screaming my name as I saw Tyler's van skidding towards me. As a reflex I unsheathed my claws, skidding back to my van before ducking and punching my hand in the way of the car to stop it travelling closer to me, the strength of my metal structure able to stop the momentum of the car. But I suddenly heard fast footfalls and I sheathed my claws quickly, watching as Edward jumped between the two cars. I looked at the shocked expression on his face and turned to face what he was looking at. My claws had punctured the metal with three puncture wounds, my hand also having created a large dent, Edward had no idea how to feel, his emotions were going haywire.

"Bella did you do that?" He asked me, shocked at the discovery he had made

"How did you get over here so fast?" I bellowed, quickly changing the subject from my miss hap and focusing on him. His faltered slightly, letting out the breath from his lungs

"Bella I was standing right next to you" He implored, making my face move into a frown as he looked down at me.

"No you weren't" I defended "I know what I saw!" I stated harshly causing Edward to look at the ground and then back to my eyes

"Bella don't make this difficult" Edward stated, his eyes boring right in to mine. I turned my attention to look right into his eyes. So many different emotions falling around in his eyes. Ones of confusion at how I had survived, ones of conflict and deep down, hidden in his eyes I unmistakeably recognised the emotion of love. I knew that because that's what was shining in Scott's eyes when he died. I tried to hide the feelings of awkwardness, and of fear at what I had done. Sure Scott had told me to move on, to find love in another being, but was I ready? Was I prepared to commit to another relationship after I had lost and loved Scott so much? If something went wrong, if the relationship didn't work out would I be able to get over another broken heart and forgive the one who betrayed me?

"You ran over here like you were a vampire!" I bellowed hinting to what I really knew about him. He just looked at me in wonder as I had figured out what he was. I just looked at him with my mouth hanging open as I took in his expression "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I muttered but before we could continue our conversation Bobby and Rouge along with the rest of the school was wondering and panicking weather or not I was alright. I told them I was and then came the conversation as to what happened to the car. I knew then and there that it was time for me to tell my mutant friends why I was really here in Forks.

I invited them over that night. Preparing myself to tell them about who I really was when my brother arrived unexpectedly on my doorstep. I invited him in and introduced him to my friends. I sat them down and told them about who I really was. Telling them I was over 200 years old, that I was a teacher that worked at a School which helped people like us to control and understand their abilities and a place where they could continued their studies.

They were comforted by my confession, asking weather I could help them or not and I told them I could. They wanted me to show them my gift and so once again, I unsheathed my claws and showed them my deadly weapon. My brother told them of my enhanced senses and my training. He told them about me missing most of my memories right up to the 50's. We told them what I was here to do and when they were ready we would travel and they could start a new life at the school, away from the fear of harming and killing the people they loved.

But we were interrupted from our conversation by the Cullen's. We introduced my brother to our friends before the told us of their gift of immortality as they run with the darkness and there curse of vampirism.

For the next few months many things changed. Rouge and my friends grew confident in their abilities. Telling me I was teaching them well, me watching as they grew in confidence. But the most important thing me and Edward became involved in a relationship. My heart and my mind were constantly conflicting with each other. My heart saying that I loved him, that this could work, but my heart never felt the way it had for Scott. My mind telling me to make this work because it was under Scott's orders and wishes. I can still remember the conversation I had with Edward when he first saw Scott. Confusion at his age compared to me, not knowing my real age. But he saw how happy he made me and he commented on it. Talking about his good looks, our large smiles and I replied and told him of my unwillingness to let him go completely, that he will always hold a part of my heart and Edward wouldn't be the only one to hold parts of my lonely heart. Edward just replied in telling me that he wouldn't have it any other way and would never want me to forget Scott.

But as the year progressed things began to spiral out of control. I had to constantly hide my abilities from the people who had become my family. The age old struggle Logan had told me I struggled with when I was younger was forcing its way to the surface again. But I had other matters on my mind. I was being hunted by a rouge vampire coven, a vampire called James wanted to hunt me for my blood. But I was taken from my friends, I was bitten by the vampire and I knew my healing ability will be able to sort me out that I wouldn't turn into a vampire. But I had to keep up appearances, I had to react to the venom and Carlisle was not shocked when he saw the scar which remained on my wrist. It would join the other vampire bite marks that littered my body.

After the incident with the vampires Edward was never really the same. He was distant, cautious and he never really wanted to be close to me again. My heart was breaking even before the relationship broke down. I would spend time with my mutant friends more than the Cullen's. I was distancing myself even before the relationship was finally ending. I didn't want the hurt and the pain to engulf me as much as I knew it would. But the relationship finally ended on a day I will never forget. On the day my heart broke for the second time and I knew I could never enter a relationship again.

But after a disastrous '18th' birthday I was pushed into a glass table after receiving a paper cut and the bloodlust from each and every vampire in the room was enhanced and Jasper struggled to control it and made a grab for me. In the process Edward shoved me into a glass table causing my body to release even more blood. After that one situation my relationship with Edward became strained and so much harder work until the situation which led to the break down of the one thing I treasure.

"Bella were leaving" Edward said to me one time, looking like he had wanted to get this conversation over with. I just frowned down over at him. Not understanding the context his words were in.

"What are you saying?"

""Bella it's time we left. How much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."Edward stated when he turned to look at me. His eyes hard, not once letting me see how he was truly feeling or letting me see the real reason in him leaving.

"You can't come with us. Where were going is not right for you" He said to me again, his agitated tone changing to one of comfort, of looking out for me but my heart was already broken for me to take any of his comfort, my pain was swiftly turning to anger towards him.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think Edward" I stated towards him, my eyes staring right at him

"Not in my world your not" He stated, a smile playing on his lips as he glanced over at me

"Your not even going to give me a chance are you. I need to tell you something, just hear me out!" I snapped at him, hopefully telling him of my gifts will let him understand me a little, so he can see I'm strong and not as weak as he thinks. But I knew if I told him of my gift he would defiantly leave me for good.

"What happened with jasper- that was nothing Edward! Nothing!" I shouted over at him, the pain I was feeling was finally bubbling to the surface as he turned and advanced on me slightly.

"That was exactly what was suppose to be expected" he said snapped over at me, his arms going into his pockets, my face in a frown, mouth hanging open

"Is this about taking my soul, taking my heart and turning me into a monster?" I asked lowering my voice. He just looked down as sadness filled his eyes

"What if I'm already a monster?" I asked hinting about the true me. Edward just looked down on the ground. His mouth twisted a tiny bit but when he finally looked up his liquid gold eyes had frozen over. He was giving me the look that I dreaded. The look he gave James when he was fighting him. He truly hated me.

"Bella, your not coming with us" he spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face. He didn't want me and I knew now just how he had been playing me. I was only being used for his fun. I had fallen in love with him. He was the one I knew would help to heal my broken heart, for him to be the one to help me find a life after Scott. But had I betrayed Scott's love and memory?

"You never loved me did you?" I asked calmly, my tongue poking out of my cheek as he looked over at him

"No" I just stared uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without an apology, the last year was completely wasted, nothing mattered, and I had betrayed Scott and fallen in love with a monster which was lying to me whenever he said he loved me.

"Well that changes things" I said calmly. He slowly turned around and faced the trees before walking away a little

"Bella don't make this more difficult than it already is" Edward snapped when he turned back around towards me

"No Edward, I'm going to make a deal out of this!" I shouted towards him "I knew I wasn't ready. I knew I wasn't over the death of Scott and I was scared of giving someone else my heart and you knew that. I trusted you Edward. Trusted you to make my life better, to show me things worth living for but I guess I was wrong" I said to him, gaining on him before I was snapping at him right in front of his face

"Bella, I can promise you this, I will never see you again. Me or my family will never interfere with your life again. Your memories will fade, your memories of me and my family will fade and we will never disturb you again." He said down to me before he simply turned away and ran away from me.

My knees felt weak and I had to grasp onto a tree for support. No tears were shed; I felt no grief or sadness just betrayed. Hurt and all of a sudden I felt more alone than I had ever felt. I felt like I had betrayed Scott's dying wish to find someone to love. I had and it had made my heart break into many pieces again. So from that day forward I vowed to never fall in love again. To never get that close to anyone ever again because my heart could not take any more. Scott has been the only one I had ever truly loved and feeling the guilt and me thinking that I had betrayed him would never ease of my sorrow filled heart. Living eternity on your own was more than I could bear. But right now, I just wanted to get lost in my memories with Scott. To think about my family in New York because that was where I belonged, that was were my family were. If I could never find love again, if my heart never healed from the wounds that Edward has just torn open. If Scott's passing never got any easier I would live my life with Logan, with my family and I would never let anyone come between our friendship.

Day turned to Night and I was just surrounded by my memories good and bad. When suddenly I felt 2 pairs of strong arms pick me up. I looked around at who is could be and Bobby and John helped me to my feet and I clung on tightly to both of them. They comforted me by whispering soothing words in my ear and helped me back to the house. I told them that it was time to get to the school. They agreed and left to get Rouge and to pack. Rouge and Bobby had become an item at the same time as me and Edward and there relationship was as strong as ever. I just hoped that theirs survived. They both deserved it. I picked up the phone and dialled the ever familiar number

"Logan, were coming home" I said sadly.

"Bella are you ok?" his worried voice said down the phone

"Ill tell you when we get to the school, but right now all I want to do is go and see Scott" I said sadly, my voice cracking at the mentioning of Scott. I had betrayed his love and moved on before I was ready. I just hope he didn't hate me if he was watching me.

"Of course Hun, sound perfect. Me and Storm will be there in an hour" he said

When my brother had come to pick me up he took one look at my downcast expression and my very sad small smile and he had wrapped me up in his large arms almost immediately. He placed his head to my hair and his arms circled my neck and my shoulders, his head pressing close to me as he comforted me. My own arms squeezing around him as he comforted me, holding in my heart break as I never wanted to shed a tear because of him.

He pulled me away and we went to the area he had parked the X-Jet. My friends staring at the jet in awe as we climbed into the cock pit. I smiled over at them and their faces holding amazement before walking over to the controls and helping my brother fly the jet. When we arrived home the sun was rising. The sun was peaking over the large trees as we parked into the courts of the basketball courts and then we walked from the garage and into the morning air. Xavier had heard of our arrival and was waiting on the wooden porch of his stately home. He had a very comforting smile as he saw us walking up the stairs. He said his Hello's to my friends and welcomed them to the school before he asked Logan to show them to their rooms. He looked towards me with a very sad smile before opening up his arms and engulfing me in a comforting and fatherly embrace. Whispering comforting words into my ear as he gave me his love before he guided me into the house. I said my goodbyes before I went towards the one place I wanted to go. The one person I wanted to see.

I walked into the back garden, my eyes squinting in the low sunlight and walked across the cobbled path towards the sight of Scott's grave. I had pulled on Scott's jumper and pulled the collar up to my nose and hugged it closer as the smell of my late Fiancée. I walked over to his grave before sitting on knee's I hugged his jumper closer to my figure when I looked upon the picture of Scott on his tomb stone. I had a small smile present on my face as I felt a sense of comfort by sitting by his grave, a sense of reality and familiarity.

"I always thought I would find love again" I voiced as I looked up at the grave, a small smile on my face as my hands were covered with his jumper sleeves "To be able to full fill the promise I made on the day you died" I stated again "But now I'm realising its harder than I thought. I thought I would be able to let you go, to move on with my life and start again. But now I realise I can't do that. After Rahul I managed to do it but with you it's different. I just can't do it. You were the reason I was living, the reason I was so happy. With you I just felt so much more comfortable in my self, I knew you weren't going to leave me and you praised me and comforted me when things go tough or things went wrong. You meant everything to me Scott and now that you're gone I don't know what to do with myself. I need your help, I need you to guide me because I fear without your help I will go astray and for once in my life that terrifies me" I managed to say, a few tears having fallen from my eyes causing me to sniff away the lump in my throat and wash away the tears which had fallen from my eyes with the sleeve of my jumper. I smiled to myself a little at my stupidity before placing a kiss to my hand and then placing it to the tombstone as I pulled myself to my feet and headed back towards the school and my room so I could settle back into my life I was born into and had created for myself.


	3. Return of the past

The return of the past

A year and a half had past since I returned home from Forks. My confidence was slowly returning to me again and my broken heart was as repaired as it was going to be. I wouldn't say that Edward hadn't hurt me because he had. He had betrayed my trust, lied to me, used me and I knew my heart couldn't take it. But I managed to over come the loss and the pain to move on with my life and become the person I was meant to be.

Rouge and my friends had settled into the school quickly. A few relationship issues cropped up between Rouge and Bobby but they managed to work through it with help and support from their friends and each one of them had landed a position on my team.

I was currently teaching a class on how to control their gifts. Their faces were looking up at me from behind their tables, faces and minds eager to learn, to be able to control and manage the demands of their ability so they would be able to protect themselves and the people they loved.

"When you feel a power surge or tingling sensation travel around your body, causing it to turn cold you know then that your body is asking you to let go, to let your instincts to take over. In different people it is different. For me, once I have let go my instincts help to guide me. If someone is sneaking up behind me the tingling sensation moves to my back. A symbol of what is behind me." I said to them with a smile. There faces were nodding up at me, their eyes never leaving mine until my advanced hearing could hear the sound of footsteps. The door opened at the back of the room causing everyone to turn at the interruption just for me to see my brother walking into the room. I smiled at him and he returned it with a smile of his own as he waved me on to continue as he leant his form against the wall. "But when your instincts are in control that's when you need to be careful. Most of the time you cannot determine who or what is behind you. You don't want to go around and hurting people when they haven't done anything wrong" I said to them. I was about to continue but due to my lack of timing the bell went. I smiled and dismissed them. Each and every one of them scrapped their chairs against the wooden floor before collecting their things and walking from the room. I on the other hand was also collecting my books as I looked up at my brother who was walking over to me.

"Good way of explaining your instincts" Logan smiled at me as he placed his hands on my desk as I walked around it with a smile on my face.

"Well, years of practise makes it easier to explain" I smiled over at him as the pair of us began to stroll to the door with smiles on our faces.

"Years of it." Logan smiled "After all, your instincts are a major part of your gift, I'm not surprised you have managed to control them" Logan finished as we walked down the student infested corridors. Everyone walking in different directions as they went to their next lessons or area's of the mansion they could use to study. The walls were dressed in dark wooden frames, the walls littered with expensive paintings and sculptures. But both me and Logan were pulled from our conversation when we heard Bobby screaming our names.

"Hey guys wait up" He shouted towards us as we turned to watch him weave between the students.

"Hey where's the fire?" Logan chimed as he took in Bobby's windswept hair and flushed cheeks as he skidded to a halt in front of us. I just elbowed Logan in the ribs with a smirk on my face as Bobby breathed out a small laugh from his lips.

"Looking at time tables and things, both you two and Storm aren't teaching and the rest of us have managed to do all our work so Storm asked for a training session. It's been a while since all of us have trained and I think Pyro wants to let off some steam" Bobby smiled to us "We were wondering if you wanted to join us" Bobby finished as his breath began to slow as he spoke to us

"It has been a while" I stated as I looked up at my brother who was smiling down at me. He nodded his enthusiasm, excitement buzzing in his eyes as we nodded over to Bobby.

"Excellent, guess we should get ready" He chimed as the three of us tried to navigate ourselves around the crowd and towards an elevator. When we exited the elevator the rooms were completely different. Instead of the walls being decorated in wood the walls were a metallical pearly white, along with the white tiled floor. It was like you were walking into the future. This was the place where the training room was held, where my surgery and Doctor area was along with the powerful device which enhanced the professor's ability. Cerebro. We turned left and towards the training area. When we walked through the doors everyone was waiting for us. Rouge and Storm smiled over at me before the pair of them dragged me away to suit up.

My suit was made completely of leather. My strappy black cotton t-shirt was engulfed by a tight fitting leather jacket which clung to my sides. The sleeves hung tightly to my arms showing every muscle and every line of my toned body. The collar travelled up and around my neck before falling into a V-shape cut. The trousers were also leather which travelled down my toned legs and flared out a little at the bottom so I could pull on my boots. I pulled on my worn and well used gloved before unsheathing my claws making sure they penetrated the material. I tucked Scott's dog tags into my front and straightened out my jacket which held the X-men logo on my left pectoral muscle.

I walked back into the opposite room before I felt like someone else was in my mind. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder and both me and the professor smiled when we reached each other

"_Bella, I need to see you for a moment, would you be able to come down to my office?" Xavier asked me gently in my head. _

"_Of course, ill be right there" I replied before cutting off the connection. _

"Guys, ill be right back. The professor has just asked to see me" I voiced to the m as I made my way to the doors. They all nodded their heads before I bolted down the corridors, my long mahogany hair falling behind me. I walked into the elevator before pressing the G button and felt as the machine lifted my form. I walked through the doors when they opened and then down the familiar corridor before knocking on the oak door which was the professors. I smiled to myself when I heard Xavier's calming voice welcoming me into the room. I placed my gloved hand onto the door handle before shoving open the door. I looked over at Xavier who was sitting behind his desk with a very comforting and fatherly expression on his face. But when I took in the other forms in the room everything in my body went numb.

I tried to compose my features again as I walked calmly into the room as I strode past each shocked Cullen and walked around to the back of the Professor's desk.

"You wanted to see me Professor" I voiced to him gently, trying to ignore all the curious and shocked glances heading my way due to my uniform and the fact I was standing here in front of them.

"Yes" He said with a smile as he took in my form "I didn't mean to interrupt you from your training" He said up to me. I just smiled and shook my head

"It's alright; we were just about to start so you didn't interrupt anything"

"I wanted to ask if you knew the where abouts of Tyrone" He said to me fondly as he once again turned his attention to the maps littered in front of him. I ducked towards the desk a little and my body tensed when the Cullen's all took a step forward apart from two of them.

"Tyrone was last seen in the forest of Sheen" I started as I pointed to the appropriate part of the map. "It's about a two and a half hour flight away" I said up to him, he nodded over to me but before he could reply he was interrupted by someone. A woman who was very attractive. She had long blonde hair and perfectly sculptured features which automatically starts screaming out vampire. Her own eyes were topaz meaning she followed the Cullen's diet, but the thing that affected me most was she was clinging onto Edward's hand. I just looked up at her as she snapped her words toward me

"How do you know?"

"Because I was there" I stated in a bored tone as I leant my form back up towards the wall, Xavier was looking at her before shaking his head in disappointment

"I'm not being funny" She said with a small smirk and her breath falling from her lips "But you don't even look like you have an ability"

"Nor do a lot of people like me. It could happen to anyone, we don't have the inhumanly good looks, and eyes that give us away" I said over to her from the position I was leaning in. I noticed Jasper and Rosalie smiled under their breaths as I spoke over to her. Her body began to shake with rage as I had just swatted her attempts of making me angry. Charles was also smiling up at me. "It seems that Tyrone wants to re-build his lost newborn army. But the problem is he's taking our students and turning them so he has an army which has special gifts" I said over to them, my arms folded across my chest.

"What are you saying?" Carlisle asked for the first time, looking up at me. Xavier just smiled over at his friend

"What she means is Vampire's with abilities and gifts may have been mutants in their human forms" He said with a smile.

"You mean?" Alice started to say and trailed off when she noticed Xavier smiling up at her.

"You were a mutant when you were human" I said over to her. Her expression just moved into a large smile.

"And what about you? What is your ability?" Jasper asked quietly. I looked down at the professor who urged me forward but reminded me not to show them my claws. I nodded in understand before pushing my shoulders from the wall causing my body to follow.

"Can you pass me that pen professor?" I asked him as I pulled my gloves from my hands using my teeth and fingers and placed my hand to his desk as he passed me the pen, a smile glowing in his eyes as he knew what I was about to do. I looked up at the vampires in the room who were looking on curiously as they prepared for what I was about to do. I lifted the pen above my head before plunging it into my hand. Some of them grimaced slightly as they took in the sight of a pen stuck in my hand but as I pulled it out of my hand I held it up so they could see. The pen had travelled to the other end of my hand and each and every one of them gasped when they watched my skin re-grow and knit itself together again until my skin was completely healed.

"That's incredible" Carlisle breathed.

"That is only a snippet of Bella's gift." Xavier started as he smiled and looked at the people in the room. "Bella's chosen name is Wolverine. A name which links to her gifts. She has heightened senses much like you, her eyes sight it almost 95% more efficient than a human's and her hearing is also greatly improved. She can use her instincts during battle, meaning she is a very good predator. Her body has been reconfigured to undergo harsh physical and mental endurance."

"My body has been lined with Adamantium, a very rare but strong metal found on Earth. This metal is lined with a Venom based lubricant which has given me the ability to harm and in some cases kill Vampires with out the need of burning them" I stated to them. Each one of them were gaping at me which caused me to smile internally. My eyes flitted to each one of them and I was smiling rather smug when I noticed the angry rage flinging to Edward's features.

"And you didn't think I had the right to know this?" Edward snapped over at me, his vampire body physically shaking with rage

"Edward" Carlisle waved but I just waved him down

"No, it's ok Carlisle" I said gently a smile kinda on my face "If you had been in my shoes Edward, knowing that you were different would you have told someone you cared about that you were a freak and the whole world was out to get you?" I asked him, my eyebrows wiggling a little and I smiled when I realised I had shut him up as he was unable to think of a reply.

"How do you know so much about this Vampire?"Esme asked.

"Tyrone killed my family when I was younger. He killed my boyfriend a few years ago and ever since then he has been kidnapping our students and turning their lives into a living hell. To say we have history is an understatement" I said to her with a smile, the Professor just looked down when I mentioned with death of Scott. His best student who was more like his son than a friend.

"Well I think we have stolen you for long enough. Bella would you be kind enough to show the Cullen's around and show them what we do here" Xavier said to me and I nodded over at him "And, I will need to see you again this afternoon if you don't mind" He said again, his face moving into a smile

"Not at all Professor" I said smiling before picking up my gloves and asking the Cullen's to follow me.

We were walking down the now empty corridors, the glass windows showing various teachers teaching different subjects. I turned to notice Storm was teaching Maths while beast was teaching science. Each of the Cullen's were looking at him with their mouths hanging open as they took in his large, blue and hairy appearance. I pulled them away before I waited for the elevator.

"What is it you actually do here?" Esme asked me gently as I looked down at her.

"We're a school for gifted youngsters" I said to her as I walked into the elevator. "We help and protect young mutants who are struggling with the outside world" I said to them as they walked into the elevator and pressed a button for the basement. "Human's are very wary of people like me. Cautious about how powerful we could be, the damage we could do and it causes younger people to worry and panic when they realise their a mutant, people are rather prejudice in a way" I said to them with a smile

"What do you teach here?" Carlisle stated over to me.

"We teach most of the key subjects. I teach both history and Science while Storm teaches Maths and English, the man you spotted earlier is Best and he helps to teach science but he is a very important man in our race so he drops in from time to time while my brother Logan teaches athletics" I said over to them

"And the professor?" Jasper questioned, his eyebrows raised

"Professor Xavier takes small groups of students and talks to them about their abilities, about how they are dealing with them, their fears and encourages them and builds their self confidence" I replied to him. Blimey I feel like a tour guide.

"So he's like a shrink" Rosalie stated

"Something like that" I smiled.

"And what about their abilities?" Edward asked me, shocking both me and his family that he actually said anything at all.

"Each member of the staff takes another subject to teach our students. We teach the students, control, enhancing and using their abilities. I teach them how to control their abilities, like letting their instincts take over while Storm and the Professor help them to grow into their abilities. Bobby who you knew from Forks always managed to create Ice when he touched water, but since he has been here with us he is now able to change parts of his body into ice, another step of his mutation. While my brother helps and teaches our students to use there abilities wisely." I said to them as we walked from the elevator and into the white corridors, each one of them amazed at the sudden architecture. I smiled at the curiosity before leading them into the room with the rest of my team.

"And finally let me introduce you to my team. The Golden Squadron otherwise and most famously known at the X-men" I stated as I held my hand out towards them.

"I always thought there was 7 members of the X-men" Tanya stated as if she knew everything

"There hasn't been 7 members for almost 7 years now" Storm said over to her, her tone of voice sad as she looked over at me, I just mustered a very small smile.

"We were just about to train before I was called away" I said as I walked over to a window and a panel in front of me. "If you would like to watch us through the window that's fine, you will want a better understanding in what we do here, the X-men is the most important" I said as my hands flew across the panel setting the control while Carlisle and his family came to watch me. Carlisle studied my hands before placing his cold one onto mine and lifting it to his face as he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles

"Are these scars?" He asked me with a frown, I just pulled my hand away, a small uncomfortable smile on my face. I pressed the button for the room to change into the situation we wanted, I pulled my gloves back on before talking over to my team.

"Ok I want team work from all of you, I want you to work together follow my orders to see how long it should take us to complete the task" I said to them. They all nodded to me and said they understood before I pushed the button for the door to slide open and we all walked towards the starting position. The room had been transformed into a battlefield. Bodies and rubble were littering the place, the muddy terrain causing the mud to ooze underneath our feet. Fires had cropped up over the place causing the dark to disappear a little, all of us hearing the loud thundering like footsteps make their way towards us.

"Okay, Iceman and Pyro I want you guys to go left, Storm and Rouge you go right, hopefully you can steer the army towards the middle of the arena while Logan your with me we can see what were up against. The task is to defeat each and every enemy ok. We need to do it as fast as we can so we don't exhaust ourselves." I voiced to them before pulling my hair up into a high pony tail and signalling them to get to it. We all jumped into action as both me and my brother sprinted up the hill to look over at the army. What we saw made our bodies run cold.

Epov (Edward)

I watched as Tanya had pushed Carlisle out of the way and began to alter the controls on the device Bella had told us not to touch. She muttered about something how this device could effect what happened in there and she didn't want any of her team killed. So no wonder my family began to protest at her actions

"Tanya, Bella said not to touch it" Alice chimed a little uncomfortable and fearful of the beautiful blonde sitting in front of her

"Oh and what Bella says goes" Tanya snapped as she looked up from the controls and over to Alice.

"Tanya that's not what she said" Rosalie said over to her gently with a frown on her face

"Bella's different now, she's not scared to show who she is and considering this is her home, the world she belongs to I'm guessing she's probably right" Carlisle said to her causing Tanya to grit her teeth as she continued to punch in the controls.

"Tanya, I really think you need too..." I started but I was suddenly cut of when she looked up at me, her eyes black with venom as she looked up at me and my family.

"Eddie, you should be the one thankful for me doing this. Without her in the picture you can be happy again, I know she was the one who caused you all this pain in the first place. Not having her in your life can help you to move on" Tanya snapped, using the nickname that I hated causing each member of my family to cringe when she said it. I just looked at her then down to the ground, knowing there was no stopping her. She nodded her head before swinging the chair back around to the controls before I looked up to see Bella and her brother sprinting back towards the area they had started, each one of the shouting for their friends.

Bpov (Bella)

I rushed back down the hill with my brother right next to me as we watched Tanya alter the controls. Why is it that every time I warn somebody something they always go ahead and do it? My friends all grouped around me, their chest heaving, their minds panicked and barely focused on the situation until I managed to calm them down

"Listen to me!" I commanded as I look into each one of their eyes "Tanya has changed the controls so it's on about level 13. This is going to be difficult; I'm not going to lie to you. But teamwork is the key. I will have to find the over ride device which should automatically shut off the programme but I'm going to need time to find it, I'm going to need you guys to give me that time" I said to them

"Let me find it" Pryo started "As soon as I found it I can blow the device" He said to me, but I just shook my head before placing my hand to his shoulder

"As good as the idea is, unfortunately you need to do it manually, putting in the right code to stop it." I said to him "Now those vampires are going to come over the hill any second now so we need to hold this position for as long as we can got it" I instructed them, they all nodded towards me and I smiled at them. I took in my position at the front and the rest of them followed suit as we prepared for battle.

I unsheathed my claws slowly as I angled my body sideways on, the fire glistening on the smooth metal as I tried to regulate my breathing, tried to get a hold on my anxiety as I tried to talk encouraging words to my team who were just as anxious.

Epov (Edward)

She said she trusted me, said she had told me everything there was to know about her and now she goes and pulls a stunt like this. Sure I could accept that she hadn't told me about her healing ability but now she was showing me her true form and colours. She had claws. Real, huge and probably indestructible claws. My opinion and trust in Bella was dropping almost immediately and I was not very happy to see her. When she walked in to the room I was astonished. She looked so grown up, so confident. She was not the girl I knew and fell in love with, she was someone different a Bella I didn't know and now I realise why. She was acting the whole time she was in Forks. This is the real Bella, the Bella who had been living for the last 17 years and I wondered how she had become so powerful in only a few years. I watched as my father leant in closer to the window as he took in Bella, her form angled to the side, her head watching the army, her pony tail blowing in the wind while Alice and Jasper were smiling at each other and Rosalie was looking at me with a smug look on her face while Emmet being Emmet was confused as always.

"Now that's impressive" Carlisle stated fascinated. I just rolled my eyes at him, always wanting to know more, to find out about the abilities some vampires showed and now he was staying in a school where the only explanation had occurred. Apparently according to both Bella and Xavier I was a mutant. Brilliant, I'm a lying, over confident person who doesn't know the meaning of trusting someone. "Wolverine" He muttered to himself again

"Carlisle?" Esme whispered with a frown on her face placing her hand in her husband's.

"Wolverine. That's her code name" Carlisle informed trying to make a point but was greeted with a frown on our faces. "Different code names our linked to their mutant abilities. Ice man ice, Pyro fire, Storm which I'm guessing means she can do something with the weather. All their names are linked to their ability. Wolverine, meaning wolf" Carlisle started "She's a human incarnation of a wolf" He sighed excitedly as realisation started to hit our features "She has animal instincts, metal claws, everything fits. Wolves fight in packs, so their fantastic in working in teams, a characteristic Bella has already shown with the X-men. But if they are a lone wolf, there skills and talents in hunting is incredible, not to mention how protective they are of a mate. She would be graceful, light-footed, precise and very agile, everything a wolf shows due to their terrain. A wolf in the wild symbolises Freedom but when they are in a pack is shows community. They rely heavily on companions, compassion and loyalty and they build extremely strong bonds with the ones they love. They have a head wolf, the pack alpha meaning the beta wolves rely heavily on him. Who knows, but maybe Bella has found her pack, found her family and community."

"So you're saying Bella's a wolf?" Emmet asked, confusion evident in his voice, asking as always a stupid question

"Not necessarily" Carlisle said with a smile on his face "But when Bella was in forks she showed us all these characteristics. She was loyal, compassionate and she loved us each individually. She has shown us her sense of community and here she is fighting with her pack, all the things that represent and symbolise a wolf" Carlisle stated before turning back to face Bella, curiosity and admiration written all over his features "She really is a unique individual" He whispered to himself.

Bpov (Bella)

The army was marching closer and closer. There growls and hisses damaging our hearing as we continued to stand our ground, trying to delay the attack as long as possible, but I knew now we needed to move, to get on with the inevitable. I ordered my team to go, taking the original directions from earlier, commanding them to fight together and in unison to prevent any damage or injuries. My brother looked over at me and nodded his head before I smiled at him. He pressed a kiss to my forehead before we charged at the army. I slashed my claws into the advancing Vampires. My claws contacting with stomachs, and shoulders, and skulls, the screeches of dying vampires filled the air of the battlefield. The continuous need to push forward, to let your instincts take over and let your body move with your mind. I pounced on a neighbouring vampire and slashed my claws into his neck before leaping onto another. I swung my body around as I killed two with one strike. My instincts were telling me something was coming behind so I spun around, my feet leaving the ground before I landed, one of my hands on the ground, the other lifted above my crouched form.

We had been going for no longer than 10 minutes when I noticed we were beginning to lose our ground. They just kept coming and coming. Rouge and Storm were beginning to tire from the constant use of their energy based abilities. Logan was struggling to physically attack the monsters, his actions becoming carless, and Pyro had received a nasty knock to the ribs. I managed to calm myself down, taking in a huge breath of air making the world around me slow. I opened my eyes to see the world around me in slow motion as my instincts flowed through my body. A tingling sensation demanding me to look up towards the ceiling. I looked and hanging in the sky was a large device floating in mid air. But how the hell was I going to get up there? That's when I noticed the pieces of material floating around it, and my eyes widened when a huge monster made completely out of rock was making its way towards me. I unsheathed my claws once again as I prepared a long run up towards the guy.

Epov (Edward)

I watched in fascination as Bella charged up toward the stone monster. I watched as she narrowly ducked out of the way of his arm which crashed to the ground. I watched as she gracefully placed her feet to the monsters arm and began to climb up, stumbling at his outraged motions of his arms. I watched as she lost her footing and slipped from his arm just for her to stab her claws into his arm and clung on as he cried out in agony.

"How are they doing?" Xavier asked when he rolled into the room on his wheelchair. We all just snapped our eyes away from the window and smiled sheepishly towards him

"There in a spot of trouble" jasper stated with a small smile on his face before Xavier frowned and looked through the window.

"Does someone want to explain to me why the programme is not the one Bella programmed in?" Xavier stated in a matter of fact tone of voice before turning around to face us, each one of us except myself pointed toward Tanya

"Tanya messed with the controls!" Alice stated rather quickly causing Xavier to frown and turn his attention towards Tanya who shrieked back a little.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Xavier stated towards her before giving up on her, no longer interested before turning his attention to his friends, a group of people who meant a great deal to him. He surveyed the battlefield, singling out each member of the X-men before his frown deepened

"Where's Bella?" He asked with a frown just for Carlisle to point up towards her. Bella had now managed to stab the monster in the head and as he fell to the ground in death she had jumped and clung onto the material dangling from the device. She had managed to sheath her claws and was pulling up her form towards the device which was controlling the battlefield. She managed to pull her feet onto the top of it so she was holding onto the metal which was holding the device to the ceiling as she pulled open the coverings and showed the world the intricate wiring and control unites she was about to decode.

"Clever girl" Xavier smiled as he watched the woman who was more like his daughter shine in her element. She managed to unsheathe one of her claws and ripped a single wire allowing the door to open and we could hear her voice shouting to her team to get into the safety of the room. Each one of them pegged it towards us, their chests heaving in exhaustion. Bobby going straight to Rouge and engulfed her into a large embrace as he whipped the blood from her cheek. Storm collapsed onto a neighbouring chair while Logan went straight to the professor's side, his worry for his sister was boiling.

"She knew this would be the only way to stop the simulation" He said down to the Professor who was looking up at him

"It was the best decision. She knew the level was too high to win. Only problem is Beast is going to have to fix it" Xavier muttered up to him. But I noticed Bella flinch her arm away from the console. It was beginning to warm up, and the door closed again causing Logan to look around frantic.

"It's beginning to warm up, if she doesn't crack the codes soon its going to destroy itself" Xavier stated

"Now do you see what you've done!" Logan yelled as he rounded on Tanya angrily, causing her to shriek back behind me "You've not just put your own life in danger, you've put every one in danger who lives in a 6 mile radius, all because of a little jealousy and pay back" He snapped towards her again as he watched his sister frantically work.

"What's going on?" Alice asked a little panicky as she watched her friend work

"Because Bella has to stop the simulation manually the device she is standing on at the moment is going to heat up. The element which is controlling it is very powerful and very explosive. If she doesn't manage to manually stop the simulation everyone within a 6 mile radius will be destroyed" Xavier said over to Alice who was looking at her husband in worry. "Come on Bella" He whispered under his breath as both Xavier and Logan never once let there eyes fall from the woman. She continued to work on the device and they were all relieved when they notice the hologram change back into the plan white room it was before. Bella still hanging in mid air. She jumped from the device, my eyesight not failing to notice she landed funny and was walking out of the room with a limp. She smiled a small smile as she was engulfed by tonnes of hugs by her friends and family and was relieved when she was engulfed in a comforting hug by her brother. She then perched on a neighbouring seat and started to undo her shoe lace.

"I would hold your breath" She said up to us, causing us to look at her confused, but each and everyone of us held and clung onto our breath when we took in the sight in front of us. Bella's ankle bone had completely protruded from the skin that held her bone and was snapped in half and blood was constantly poring from the wound. She leant down and began to manoeuvre the bone back into her skin, her hands becoming slick with blood as she shoved the bone back into place. Each one of us cringed a little when we heard the crack symbolising it was back in place and we all watched with wide eyes when we watched the wound heal. The only sign that a wound had been there at all was the remaining blood on her ankle and her hands.

"Where is she?" Bella started, looking up from her friends darkly as she looked at her brother for confirmation.

"She's right here" He stated when he shoved my girlfriend forward, Tanya stumbled as she was pushed forward and she looked back to glare at Logan who had been the one to push her "Are you insane?" Bella asked when Tanya had walked up to her "Are you completely mad? How dare you pull a stunt like that? I don't think you realise the danger you could have put this school in. If that device had blown you wouldn't be standing here in front of me, with you smug look on your face, with your devious plans developing in your mind. I have one thing to say to you Tanya. I want you to think next time you plan something to hurt me, or lesson you jealousy because next time you try to hurt my friends to get to me, you will have hell to pay" Bella snapped passionately, anger shining in her eyes before she looked at Tanya and barged from the room, each one of the X-men giving Tanya a glare as they walked from the room causing Logan to catch up to his sister as the pair of them went off somewhere.

Bpov (Bella)

The clouds had begun to cloud over causing an eerie atmosphere to fall over the school along with the rain. I had changed from my uniform, pulling on my jeans and Scott's blue hoodie, his dog tags and engagement ring hanging loosely around my neck as I hugged my arms around my chest and walked towards the grave. After the last hour I had I was exhausted. My mind was over thinking things, my heart was telling me another thing and all I wanted to do was receive some sense of comfort. Comfort I always received when I went to see Scott. My shoes were clicking against the cobbled path before the sound of the wet grass against my converses was heard until I perched and sat on my knees in front of Scott's grave. I picked up the decorative cross necklace and placed it into my hands as I felt a sense of comfort and love wash its way over my body.

"It's funny, when I finally manage to move on with my life something always manages to get in the way preventing me of a happy life" I started with a smile as I looked down at my cupped hands which were resting in my lap, the cross shining up at me. "I thought I had finally managed to get over them, to kick them out of my life and they just happen to appear. But I fear of getting attached, of letting them back into my heart as I worry for what it could do to me when they leave again" I said to him again, moving my head up to the picture of him on the grave, my eyes trailing the words written on the marble "I thought you needed to know this. You were the one who always managed to comfort me when my thoughts and emotions were conflicting with each other. The one person who managed to get a hold of the situation. I guess in a way I'm still looking for that" I said to him with a smile on my face "I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to me whittle on about all the pain and worries I have in my life, but it puts my heart at rest so I thank you" I smiled before placing a kiss to the cross and standing at my feet. I looked up at the sky before looking up at one of the window seats which looked out at the grounds. Edward was looking at me from his perch. I just glared up at him, my eyes narrowing up towards him before hugging Scott's jumper closer to my form and striding back to the school as I tried to get out of the rain.


	4. The Past

The Past

I returned from Scott's grave to see Edward and Tanya glaring at me through the window. I tried to ignore them the best I could and walked straight passed them and towards my quarters. Thankfully the Cullen's had no idea where the X-men were stationed which meant they didn't know where my room was to interrupt me. My bedroom was the room I had shared with Scott when he was alive. The door opened up into a rather airy and light room. The bathroom was immediately to the right and as you walked in further the left wall was dominated with a large double bed which was resting on a white platform and small stands. The bed was resting against a large structure which acted as shelves and a book case. Various books or pictures were placed on the surfaces while the bed side cabinets held small lights and clocks. The far wall was simply a large window with a glass door that led out to the balcony, netted curtain's hanging from the ceiling as it blocked a bit of the sunlight.

I had managed to get back to my bedroom while ignoring the Cullen's and their confused glances and headed straight to my room. I dotted around my room for a little while, but unable to concentrate on what I was doing I pulled open the large door and perched myself on the wall of the balcony, my back resting on the wall of the manor. I pulled my knee's up against my form, resting my hand to my lips while the other was draped over my knee's as I took in the sight in front of me. The sun was high in the sky causing the grounds to shine with colour from the plants and flowers, the tree's providing students cover as they studies. But as I was sitting here my thoughts were able to flow freely to my mind.

The Cullen's were astonished and surprised to see me. Last time they had met and seen me I had simply been a human in their eyes. I was nothing important as I was showing a clumsy 17 year old girl who hadn't grown up or seen the world. But now I'm showing them just who I am. I'm a 211 year old mutant who is forever aged at 23. I'm a well known and feared mutant with a very powerful ability which has landed me in lots of trouble and situations I had rather not of been in. My family means so much more to me than anything else in the world. My brother Logan, a man who has been at my side whenever and for the longest. The Professor believed in me, showed me my true potential and he was the father that I had never had.

But seeing Edward here again just brought back all the pain and emotions I had tried so hard to forget. My mind kept fogging with memories we shared, my heart lifting as I thought back to the brilliant times we shared. But looking at him now, watching him with another woman, watching him glare at me in anger just made my heart shatter. The way he looked at me with complete betrayal and I know it shouldn't kill me but it does. Edward was a very good friend of mine once upon a time, and had so much changed in a small amount of time that everything was different. I know I was a different person compared to who they were used to, but I'm still the Bella they knew and loved.

However I was trying to be happy for him. He had found love in another woman, a woman of his kind that could give him the carefree forever that he wanted, a woman who may be a handful but she could give the life Edward would want. A life where he isn't always fighting for his life, a life where he could live it like the rest of his coven, in love and happiness. But my life would never be nothing more than complicated. Trying to find out what triggers the mutated gene, fighting Tyrone and Stryker to find our students and arguing with the human government about people like me.

My mind kept floating back to the past. My heart was heavy with emotion due to the Cullen's return into my life and all the pain that came with them but looking back at it now it had taken me less time to get over Edward than it had with Scott. Sure I still missed all of them. After all they were all my family but Scott meant so much more to me. Edward's attentions, his kisses, his hugs never really made my heart flutter like Scott's did. Maybe that was the reason it took me less time to get over him? As my mind kept flickering with different thoughts I fell upon something quiet by accident. I always believed that I had been failing Scott when I was unable to find someone to share my life with. I always thought I was belittling his memory and breaking the promise I had made with Scott but looking at it I had all the time in the world to find someone. Instead of having to rush into something I would just have to wait for the perfect someone. A man who made my heart flutter and my stomach to swarm with butterflies the way Scott did, because without that, the chemistry that me and Scott had would be lost and I would once again be betraying all the memories I had of him.

I was still sitting on the balcony of my bedroom, lost in my thoughts when a very fond memory I had plagued to my mind. A small smile playing on my lips. I can remember I was sitting under the large ash tree, with the branches sweeping down to the ground. The grass was soft and dry as I leant back on my arms and looked up at the stars shining in the sky. We had just managed to rescue and retrieve Logan from the clutches of Tyrone. Never before I had I been so worried about my brother, but taking one look at his mood and his emotions I knew he was broken. I had managed to sit with him for hours on end hoping to see him sleep and I had finally managed to get him to sleep. His mind was over playing the continuous beatings which brought him close to death but his regenerative properties never allowed him to escape. His mind was damaged and I knew it would take him a while to get over it. But I was sitting there on my own, my hearts heavy and my mind concerned over the safety of my brother.

But I was pulled from my thoughts when Scott came to sit down next to me. He was wearing his jeans with his converses, a thick jumper top was present which travelled to his elbows and his glasses were on his face as he smiled delicately at me. I just continued to stare up at the stars while he perched down next to me, his hands resting on his bent knees as he too looked at the glowing star

"You ok?" He asked me gently

"Yeah" I smiled as I nodded over to him, making his face to turn to me "It's just my mind is fogged with so many different things. Looking at Logan in that state brings back thoughts and images from my own lost past. Things that I must have forgotten for a reason but they're coming back to the surface of my mind and I get a horrible sick feeling when they flash to my mind" I said to him, he just continued to listen to me, to comfort me when I needed it, knowing I needed to talk about it

"He's going to get through this" Scott comforted with a smile and I just nodded my head before I looked back up at the sky

"I know he will; it just doesn't make the watching on helplessly any more enjoyable" I whispered. Scott moved his own figure so he was leaning on his hands but he had cupped his over my hand and I looked down at it in surprise before I scooted closer to him, Scott mirroring my movements so our hands was linking between the two of us as we continued to talk to each other.

"I've always admired you for your strength and compassion" Scott said down to me with a smile on his face and he laughed slightly when he looked at the confused expression on my face "Your always putting your emotions and feelings on the back burner when higher things are at risk, always helping others before you help yourself" Scott smiled

"That's because other things are more important to me than myself" I smiled over at him in return and enjoying the pearly white smile he gave me in return. "Being able to regenerate and because of the alteration of my body means I can get away with it" I stated as I turned my attention back to the stars, my eyes flickering back to him every now and then

"But that doesn't include your emotions" Scott voiced causing me to look down "Locking it all up, all the pain and worry, everything that you feeling isn't a good idea to go through on your own. One day it's going to be to hard to bottle up and your going to explode" Scott implored passionately as he spoke to me. Everything he was saying was true. I do lock my emotions up because it is a great way of making sure your friends and family are safe, your not showing emotion to your enemies showing them that you have no weakness when in actual fact it's killing you inside.

"That's why I have you and my family to lean on, to help guide me and comfort me" I said to him lovingly, pulling my eyes from the ground and looked right at him, looked right through his glasses as I tried to study his features. His smile was soft and loving as he smiled down at me. He placed his hand gently to my face as he cupped my cheek before leaning closer to me

"I'm never going to leave you" He implored before leaning down and placing a very loving and soft kiss to my lips. We smiled at each other as we pulled away before the pair of us fell into conversation as we studied the stars.

My heart was heavy when I pulled myself from the memory. I had not felt like that for almost 7 years, ever since I had lost Scott I missed the comfort, his love and his company. He had always been their for me, he knew me better than anyone meaning he knew just what I needed, just what I was feeling and he knew how I dealt with situations. He was my lover, my companion but he was my best friend, and considering he was not here I had lost all of that. I closed my eyes and leant my head against the brick of the wall as I tried to compose all my emotions and I opened my eyes when I felt a large warm hand pressed against my knees. I rolled my head from the wall and opened my eyes to see my brother smiling at me gently.

"You know it won't help running away from them" Logan smiled at me, I just breathed a laugh at him

"Make's me feel better though" I replied causing Logan to chuckle as he looked down at the stone wall he was sitting on, his body angled towards me.

"After everything you have been through the last couple of years I surprised you have remained sane" My brother smiled as he looked up at me, I just smiled over at him, my hand still resting on my knee which was bent towards my body, the wind blowing around us, the manor growing or falling around us, the view being enjoyed by the pair of us.

"You are a key reason for that" I said over to him, the love I felt for him was being shown "Without you at my side, I don't think I would have been able to get on with life after Scott and Edward" I smiled over at him. Logan just beamed at me before pressing a kiss to my forehead and his hand remaining on my shoulder

"The Professor is looking for you, asked me to come and get you" My brother voiced. I just nodded before moving my legs to a stretch and got to my feet. I squeezed my brother's hand before smiling down at him and then walking towards Xavier's office.

I had folded my hands around my form, the large blue jumper retaining my heat, making me comfortable as I walked through the corridors. Lesson's had finished for the day so students were hanging out with friends, playing basketball or watching TV in their rooms so the corridors were empty as I walked towards the Professors office. I was holding Scott's dog tags close to my chest as I clung onto them as I looked down at the ground. However I wasn't looking where I was going and I suddenly I crashed into what felt like a wall. My hands automatically reached out to catch myself when I landed on the ground. I looked up at the form to see Edward slowly turning around to look at me

"Sorry about that" I said with a small smile as I picked myself from the floor, Edward just frowned down at me, my eyebrows moving into a frown as I looked up at him, I then started walking around him just for him to step in my way. "Edward, I really need to see the Professor" I stated up at him

"I'm sure he can spare you a few minutes" He said quietly as he eyes really studied me. I just smiled a small smile and shook my head

"I've already kept him waiting long enough, I don't want to keep him from doing other things" I said as I tried to move forward again, but Edward just took a step backwards not allowing me to pass, my frustration was starting to rise, causing me to grit my teeth as I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward voiced his tone loud and precise as he seemed to be struggling to reign in his emotions "Didn't you trust me?" Edward asked hurt causing me to squirm from my standing position, my hands automatically going to the dog tags hanging around my neck.

"I did Edward, but when you're a mutant you have to deal with people acting and reacting to you differently" I voiced up at him

"I'm a Vampire Bella, I know exactly how it feels, and I had the right to know" He snapped over at me.

"Really? You know how it feels?" I asked his sceptically my own emotions falling into my voice

"Of course" He stated

"Then you know how it feels to be hunted by every human being on the planet. You know how it feels to lose your loved ones, to live your life constantly in fear of what the next day can bring, having the power to kill everyone who you hold dear and not being able to stop yourself. Having to constantly control your emotions as your ability could harm someone you love. Having to hide just who you are in fear of what people might think" I shouted up at him, my body moving closer to him but he stood his ground, surprise shining in his eyes at my sudden outburst

"Sure Vampire's have it bad, unable to go into the sunlight, suffering with blood lust, but you know nothing about how it feels to live your life in fear, having to hide who you are, having to constantly run from people as your fear what they could do to you" I snapped up at him causing his own anger to rise as he bent over and leant right into my face but before he could say anything someone interrupted us from our argument

"Edward!" Tanya shrieked from the doorway. I just rolled my eyes over at her before taking a step back from her boyfriend and folded my hands across my chest "What do you think your doing talking to her?" Tanya snapped as she glared over at me, Edward just pulled his arms around her as she looked up at him.

"It was nothing sweetheart, just had to sort things out" He cooed down at her gently. I just looked somewhere else as I tried to avoid the glare she was giving me. She just nodded her head before stalking over to me, anger flashing in her topaz eyes

"How dare you think you can waltz back into his life thinking he will rush back to you? Thinking that his life was empty and he had nothing to live for without you! You self centred, over confident bitch. He doesn't love you anymore so get over it! Move on he's mine now and don't ever forget it" Tanya snapped loudly, moving closer and closer to me causing me to be cornered against the wall, my mouth was hanging open in shock at her words. Did she think I still loved Edward? How wrong was she, I had no feelings for Edward what so ever.

"Are you mad?" I snapped back at her again causing Tanya's glare to turn lethal "Do you really believe I would still care for Edward?" I stated to her again, this time it was me who was walking forward. "I loved Edward, I did I really did but he broke my heart. He put me through such unbelievable pain and I have not fully recovered from it. So don't come into my home, into the one place I feel comfortable, the place where I belong telling me that I don't belong here. Don't threaten me, don't push me or I will not be responsible for the things that happen to you."I yelled up at her passionately causing Tanya and Edward to glare at me.

"Edward the last few months after my birthday the relationship went down hill and I did everything in my power to make it work, trying to keep the promise I made to Scott a reality but you were internally fighting different wars and putting up a fake smile wanting to say so many things but unable to pluck up the courage to tell me. Both of us were trying to find our feet in this dark world but I hoped you were the light to guide me but I realise you were nothing but a stranger. We were slowly falling apart. I was the one to say the things you wouldn't, the one to take the blame for your sake but I knew then our relationship couldn't be saved. Looking for the best way out because I couldn't fight anymore. We were so far gone nothing could be done!" I spat, really telling him how I truly felt, what really happened before we parted.

"You've changed Bella" Edward voiced, hurt and sorrow in his expression as he realised just what he put me through. I just smiled a half smile as I shook my head and looked down at the ground

"No Edward" I said as I looked up at him "I'm the person I really am. I'm a different Bella from the one you met in Forks. The Bella from your home was the fake Bella. This is the real me and if you don't like it... get over it" I snapped before pushing past the two of them roughly and stalked towards the Professor's office.

I once again waited before I could hear the Professor's gentle voice beckoning me in. I pulled open the door and noticed Xavier was sitting waiting for me on his decking. I smiled to him before I walked over to him

"I'm sorry I'm late" I smiled as I headed over to him "I was corner by Tanya and Edward" I stated before sitting down opposite him

"Ah, I knew there would be some disturbances with them being here" He said to me with a sad smile before reaching over and clasping his hands over mine "I'm sorry for letting them stay here" I just smiled and squeezed his hands

"It's not your fault, there just as worried about Tyrone as we are... I just wish they would leave me alone in peace" I said with a sad smile "But as the way of my life I know I have to work with them so I'm going to have to get over it" I voiced towards him. Xavier just looked at me comfortingly and lovingly as I rambled over at him

"I know what your like, letting all your problems and emotions build up. If you ever need to talk about it I'm always here... what ever time of day it is" HE comforted me and he continued to hold my hands. I just smiled a huge smile over at him.

"Thank you Professor. That means a lot to me" I beamed causing him to laugh at me a little.

"How is everyone after the training session?" Xavier asked me, I simply nodded over at him

"I think there all ok. Munroe was a little stressed after it and Pyro was very angry at the Cullen's but I believe if we restrict the Cullen's access to our quarters giving us a little space we will get on better with them" I voice over at him. Xavier nodded to me, agreeing with my statement

"Sounds like a good idea, we don't want us killing each other considering were not the enemy" He nodded, pulling his hand to his chin as he spoke to me. "Now lets get down to business" He smiled and I beamed over at him before we settled into a conversation he wanted us to share. He spoke to me about the Cullen's what they were like, what they stood for and what exactly happened in Forks. He told me he had met Carlisle a few years back, and he hadn't changed. I understood now how the pair of them had met. He talked to me about Tyrone and the advances he had made in the last couple of months along with Magneto. I also mentioned something which stumped the man who was like my father. I told him about the emotions I felt when I went to Scott's grave. I told him that they actually felt like it felt when he was standing next to him. But Xavier assured me it was my mind playing tricks on me. We must have been talking for almost 3 hours when it came to a close. I excused myself but looked over at Xavier who held a very concerned look on his face from the information I had just given him. I tried to shake it off but something didn't feel right. I walked into the kitchen to pull out a galaxy bar from the fridge and walked into the private lounge used by my friends and to some extent the Cullen's, each one of us watching the news as it continued to talk about us Mutants. Carlisle and his family finally understanding just what we had to go through.

Epov (Edward)

I had underestimated just how much trouble and fear the human government felt about the Mutants. I had underestimated how fearful, how worried these mutants could be. But with the single look Bella gave to Storm I knew then in that moment. What she had screamed at me earlier was right. Her life was so much more complicated than mine and now I wished I hadn't shouted at her. She had shown me just how she felt about me, and how I had hurt her when we split. She wanted me to be the one to help her, to help her move on from Scott and I just ended up making things worst. I kept falling back in to my memories to find that she had shown me so many different characteristic showing that she wasn't ready for a relationship and how she was different from other humans. I noticed that Bella was very reserved and sheltered. I watched as she tried to prevent a relationship from building and the strange event and markings on the van. Everything made sense now. I had been so preoccupied I hadn't noticed all the signs she was showing me. She was telling me without words about who she was and I was an idiot to not notice before. I had broken her heart even more than it already was and looking at her now in the person who she really is, she shows her confidence, she's unafraid to stand up for what she believes in and she shows her true knowledge but when you look into her eyes there so old, holding so many memories and shows to us the true horrors she has gone through.

By 8 O'clock me and the rest of the X-men crew were sitting around in the room we had occupied before dinner for the chat the Professor had promised us. Each one of them were going to tell us their stories, and the most anticipated one was Bella's and her brother.

"Rouge will you be able to start for us please?" Xavier asked her gently and she nodded her head a little before smiling over at Rouge gently.

"I found out I had my power when I was about 16. I had no idea what was happening to me before it was too late. I was with my boyfriend, the pair of us getting close but I kissed him for too long, and I managed to take all his energy, killing his stone dead" She stated, her eyes heavy and full of tears as she spoke "My ability is I have the ability to take anyone's energy or in contact with a mutant I can use their ability. I was so terrified about what had happened to me I ran away from home, wondering the streets of Canada before immigrating down to Forks. I met Bobby and John while I was down their, the pair of them helping me, comforting me as I hide every inch of my skin as I was terrified of hurting someone. And in the end I was found by Bella and eventually taken to the school." Rouge voiced. We continued to listen to Rouge as she told us about her past. We found out that Bobby was able to change temperatures to subzero degrees and use the moisture in the air to create ice. The pair of them was very close having grown up in fear and the fact they had started dating when they were in forks. But they were like every couple who had their arguments. Because of Rouge's inability to touch anyone it put a server strain on their relationship as they were unable to be in bodily contact for a long time. Apparently a young girl called Kitty who could merge through different objects had found her way onto the team and had threatened Rouge's position next to Bobby. They both became distant until Rouge was unable to control herself anymore, her emotions got to much, telling Bella everything. Bella sympathised with the girl and run some tests on her. Looking at her blood she got a better understanding of her gift. Bella explained to us that Rouge and Bobby went through a period of time where Bobby's body got accustomed and used to the effects of Rouge's as he built up and immunity to it. She told us that she had managed to touch Bobby for hours and hours before, she could touch Bella and her brother for a little while due to their healing ability but other people needed to be careful.

Xavier urged Bella forward to be the next person to tell her story and she protested a little, asking for other's to tell theirs before hers but the Professor simply smiled at her fondly before he told her to start. I watched her as she looked at her brother with sad eyes before he grasped hold of her hands. The rest of my family just adjusted their seating and getting ready to listen intently to her as she got herself ready. She looked down at her legs as she continued to cling on to her brother

"Prepare yourself for something horrible" HE said over to us and was just greeted with confused faces.

"My brother was born in the late 1790's and I was born on the 19th of February 1800 making me 211 years old" Bella started quietly, her eyes never shifting from her lap. Both me and my family had their jaws hanging open. She was almost the same age as Carlisle, not one of us were able to believe what she was saying "When I was 17 it was accustomed for girls to marry well and I was engaged to a young man called Rahul. However the day before the wedding I was taking a walk with my brother when we were attacked. I was kidnapped from my family by a man named Stryker and taken to some sort of compound but that's all I can remember" She said to us, a small smile was present on her face as she looked at each one of us.

"I tried to get to her unsuccessfully, the pair of us were pulled apart and I couldn't reach her. Both me along with our family looked for her. Rahul was frantically trying to find her with me but in the end every member of our family gave up. I continued to look for her, never once giving up on her. But about 10 years later I was captured by Tyrone and was taken to the compound they had taken Bella. That was the place where her bone claws had become metal" Logan voiced to us

"Wait a second did you say bone claws?" Carlisle asked in curiosity.

"That's right. Before the Adamantium was placed into my body my claws were bone" She said over to my father with a smile on her face

"But how did they become metal?" Carlisle asked again

"I don't know" Bella voiced before she looked up at her brother who continued to tell the tale

"She had managed to escape but they were going to use me as blackmail to get to her. They found her again and took me with her. We were signed up to a group who were locating and bringing back thousands of people like us so Stryker could study how the mutated gene was activated, how it influenced our abilities. But disgusted with our actions we bolted from the group, running away from the life we had become so accustomed too. We fought in several wars. The Civil war, WWI and WWII and eventually the Vietnam War. Our regenerative ability allowing us to prevent our destruction. But Stryker had managed to track us down. He told us about the death of the people we used to work for, a killer was killing us one by one and both me and Bella were the last ones alive. We located his laboratory and managed to kill the man he had created who was under orders to kill us. We managed to defeat him and rescue the young mutants who were being held captive there." Logan informed before Bella spoke up again, finally able to tell us about her history

"However, before we could escape Stryker had fired 3 Adamantium bullets at close contact into my skull causing all memories from that point to be lost" She informed before smiling over at Carlisle "Reason I don't know how the Adamantium became bonded with my skeleton" She informed.

"Is there any more to your story?" My mother asked her gently. She simply nodded.

"In 1964 The Professor and a man now known as Magneto approached us in a cafe, asking us to join them in a team they were creating. Events led to another, the pair of us growing into our abilities and we prevented world war three. We all came back to the school and that's when everything you see here today started. However a young student arrived at the school. He was called Scott Summers." She said with a smile as her mind was fogged with memories about him. She was finally going to tell me about him, and even though there was vast amounts of information to understand, this was one of the main things I wanted to find out about "He was orphaned by his parents who died in a plane crash and became to ward to the Professor" She smiled as she looked over at Xavier who was smiling over at her "He had an extraordinary ability as he was able to fire optic blasted out of his eyes, but he could never switch off his gift causing him to wear specialised ruby quart glasses which I made for him. I watched him grow from a 16 year old, watched him become the man he was and we became very close. On his 21st birthday he became second in command of the X-men if I was ever unavailable, I was the one who trained him into a powerful leader. 4 years later we were dating. The pair of us became inseparable, the pair of us comforting each other when times got rough, when our disposition of being a mutant became to much we were their for each other. I loved him with all my heart and I showed him this when I accepted his hand in marriage 4 months after he had turned 27." Anger rose up in the pit of my stomach. She had told me that Scott was nothing more than her boyfriend, she said nothing of the fact that Scott and herself were engaged

"You were engaged" I snarled. She simply nodded and looked down. My father glared at me telling me to be a little more considerate

"but after a mission of trying to hunt down Tyrone, to try and rescues some of our kidnapped students, I watched as Tyrone stabbed and killed him. I can remember to this day the feeling of rain pouring down on our form, holding him close to my chest as he said his last words to me, I was the last person he saw before he faded from this world" She said sadly, no tears were shed but her heart's were heavy and her eyes were simply staring down at her lap as she continued to cling onto Logan's hand

"You poor thing" Esme cried. She really did love him. He was her world, her everything, and i underestimated that love. I thought that it was just a long term relationship and he had died, but it was a lot more than that. They were totally devoted to each other, always together, never leaving each others side, never to far away from each other. I love that i have never been able to experience.

"You guys were there for the rest of my story. I was sent to Forks to teach these three how to control their powers, how to show them that they were not alone, and therefore that came back here with us, to know that they are defiantly not alone" she said.

"Does it hurt?" Carlisle asked, changing the difficult subject. He was motioning towards her hand.

"It's ok now, but I can only imagine that agony my hands were going through when my body had to become accustomed it" she said "I vaguely remember but when the blades first appeared, they always ripped the skin, making my hands bleed. There was always blood covering the metal, always blood on my hands, as the claws ripped open the freshly healed wounds. But now, no pain, no blood nothing." She told us smiling. Carlisle smiled back

"Can I see?" My father asked. She smiled kindly back at him. She lifted her hand so Carlisle could see them, and she slowly let the claws emerge from her hand slowly. Carlisle was so shocked, and so drawn to her, that he was so flabbergasted. She smiled as he turned her hand over in his, the claws forever shining in the light. My family were so shocked and engaged in our gaze towards her hand. My father ran his hands over to shiny and smooth metal and he tested how sharp they were, he flinched back when he grazed his hand. He looked at his hand, and then back to Bella in complete shock.

"How?" He questioned, holding his hand. Bella smiled at him.

"Adamantium is a material rich in a venom based lubricant which has the ability to kill anything. Weather it is living or dead" she said to us My father was so engrossed in his observation that he took the claws into his hands once again and started looking at them again.

He placed both hands on either of side of her claws and tried to bring her claws together. Carlisle looked up at Bella, who just simply smiled back at him. Bella was not uncomfortable by the strength put onto the metal, no grimace nothing. It did not affect her.

"Now that is impressive" Carlisle admired. Bella smiled.

She hadn't told me the whole story. From her abilities, to her being engaged to Scott. I had met a whole different Bella, a Bella I preferred to the lying, inconsiderate Bella in front of me. Maybe Tanya was right, maybe the whole reason she was here was because she wanted to rub it in my face that she was no longer the weak little human, and from the looks of it, she was trying to rub it in my face that Bella was indeed a lot stronger than a Vampire. I had come to a conclusion that as soon as this whole issue with this Tyrone vampire and his vampire army was over. I was going to forget about Bella once and for all, I was going to move on with my life and live eternity never having to even think about her.


	5. Survival

Survival

As soon as everyone had finished telling their stories I fled from the room. My face was showing no emotions and my heart was hammering against my rib cage from nervousness and sadness as I took one look at the anger and utter betrayal that Edward was sending me. I strode quickly down the empty corridors of the school and towards the back door and onto the decking. I pressed my body towards the railings of the decking and let out the huge lungful of air which I was holding in my lungs. I pressed my hands to the top of the railings and looked up towards the sky. The sky was turning a pinkie purple colour with the clouds falling across the setting sun which in turn caused the whole school to be filled with an orange light. The trees were blowing gently in the wind, the grass and plants lining the path were swaying in the breeze as the cold night air swept across the school.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Edward suddenly said behind me, hurt and betrayal evident in his voice. I gasped and spun my form towards the direction of his voice. My arms fell against my sides, my mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised as I looked at the pain etched across his features. I moved my eyes from his and looked down at the ground; I moved my hand up to my forearm and rubbed the cold skin as I moved my attention back to the backyard and neighbouring farm fields which were shinning with the night air.

"Scott loved this" I whispered from the position I had taken from the edge of the decking. I could hear Edward's feet echoing on the wooden floor of the deck as he moved over to my side. I noticed his tall form move close next to me, his own hands mirroring mine as he placed them on the railings. A woollen jumper pressed to his form, his pale lower arms being shown, his jeans hanging loosely over his legs as his body towered over mine in height.

"It is beautiful" Edward voiced in reply as he took in the sight in front of me, as he looked at the school and it's grounds. Silence fell upon us.

"The reason I didn't tell you was because I was in hiding" I expressed after we fell silent; having to break the silence we had fallen into. Edward just pulled his face from the grounds and moved his head to look at me. His topaz eyes boring into mine, his sculptured lips pressed together as he tried to understand the information I had just given him.

"I don't understand" He said to me in answer, his eyebrows knitted into a frown of confusion as he looked down at me. A small smile fell upon my lips as I shook my head towards the view in front of me again.

"I was like you" I started as I refused to look at him, his eyes always looking at me, never removing his eyes from my form. "Hiding from the rest of the world in fear of what they could do or would think. It's not usual for a young woman who looks 23 to actually be over 200 years old." I started with a smile on my face, my eyebrows raised as I moved my face to look at Edward, rewarded with a small smile. The first one he had actually smiled at me "My kind is being brutally attacked. Every individual living in fear of being caught; of being taken and killed. It's not just the mutants who worry. Human's are also beginning to question the governments on weather people like me are dangerous, terrified of what their future could hold" I explained, looking back across the ground, taking in the swaying plants and trees. My heart was lifting in my chest a little. I was finally able to explain myself to Edward. He hadn't given me the chance to tell him the whole story and situation. He would rather jump to conclusion and shout at me, hurt me even further. But here he was. Listening to what I had to say. Taking the time to hear me out. I just hoped that after this conversation we could work things out because even though he hurt me, even though we had been through a lot he was still a close friend, he was still someone who I had held very close to my heart and I just hoped that I would be able to call him a good friend once again.

"I never knew" Edward said, barely a whisper. His voice holding so much sorrow, so much confusion and worry and disbelief; finally understanding and kicking himself inside as he realised just how much of a jerk he had been.

"It's not your fault Edward" I smiled, turning my focus and attention towards him, leaning my elbow on the railings as I turned my body towards him, his own form copying me "Governments all over the world are terrified what people like me could do. Paranoid that we would rise up against them and over throw them"

"But no one in their right mines would think that!" Edward defended

"Exactly" I stated with a smile "They're not in their right minds. Every government all over the world are being put under extreme pressure from the other human's. Demanding answers and propositions as everyone is terrified about mutants. Fearful of how powerful we can be" I finished as I answered his question.

"That makes sense"

"But there is good reasons for the ordinary people to fear us" I said up to him, his features moving into a frown of confusion once again

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"An old friend of the Professor. A man I knew quite well called Erik Lernsheer or otherwise known as Magneto believes that mutants are the dominant race, and he does things to antagonise the humans, to strengthen their fears of us" I started "He believes that his kind is being slaughtered by the others. Many older students have joined him as they believe he is doing something about the humans, something to stop living their lives in fear. He's created an army of mutants"

"Do you know where he is?" Edward questioned, concern for his friends being shown to me via his expression. I just looked down and shook my head sadly

"No one does. He keeps moving around and before we are able to pinpoint his location he moves again" I stated up to him. Edward simply nodded in understanding, a small sad smile playing on his lips before the pair of us turned back towards the grounds in comfortable silence.

"I can understand why you were homesick when you were living in Forks" Edward spoke as he broke the comfortable silence we had fallen into. I just smirked at what he was saying as I looked down at my hands "This house, its gardens are stunning"

"This was the first place I had really called my home since I've stopped running. A place that I have found a family" I smiled as I told him what I really felt about this place. "The reason I didn't tell you about my engagement was because I was portraying a 17 year old girl. Trying to portray that age when your really 23 is hard enough. I didn't want people to speculate." I defended myself, trying to prove to Edward that I had a reason for not telling him, to make him see why and what I had done.

"But you could have told me" Edward stated. I just looked down

"After everything I had been through I was worried you would abandon me" I whispered quietly, my voice shaking with emotion.

"Bella?"

"When I returned to my home village after my transformation I found out that everyone I knew had either died or had moved on with their lives. Rahul..." I started, trailing off as my mind was fogged with different emotions as I looked back at my memories. Edward just looked at my encouragingly "Rahul had moved on, remarried and he had a child on the way. I didn't want to ruin that, couldn't deal with his anger, him demanding answers as to why I left. I found myself fearing my very existence, all the problems both me and Logan knew we would have came into reality. I found myself very self conscious, paranoid that people were looking at me and that they suspected something. I never spoke to anyone, I was nervous where ever I went, never able to stay in the same place for very long in fear of people finding out my secret" I explained, causing him to look at me as he listened. Understanding what I was talking about.

"But after years of searching I found Xavier, I found this school a place to call home. And then I had Scott." I said as I moved my eyes to look over at Edward. "Scott showed me how to live my life. Showed me the wonders of the world that I had over looked and not seen before. He changed me in so many different ways I couldn't thank him enough. He helped me come out of my shell. I became confident, happier in myself. He showed me friendship and love." I said admiringly, my features moving into a soft expression as my mind was fogged with feelings, emotions and memories of Scott.

"Did I help you in anyway?"

"You taught me a very powerful lesson" I smiled, getting Edward's attention who had snapped is features back to mine as I spoke " You taught me how easy it is too fall in love again. You showed me how you can get past the pain and brokenness of an ended relationship, showing me the wonders and happiness of feeling loved once again, after years of loss and loneliness. You showed me that after years of darkness something good can happen to you again" His face moved into the large crooked smile I remembered and loved so much, his features softening as he realised just how much and what I had gone through. "A life would not be worth living if you didn't have to go through all the pain and suffering"

"Your so different" He smiled, I just lowered one of my eyebrows, my lips pressed together and my head cocked slightly to the left as I looked at him in confusion "Your not the Bella I know from all those years ago" He smiled

"I mean no disrespect Edward, but the Bella you knew in Forks was the fake Bella. The person you see here is the person I have become, who I have always been and will remain like forever" I said with a smile, Edward just shook his head with a smile

"You have nothing to worry about Bella. I have a feeling your gunna be so much better" He smiled causing me to beam at him but before we could continue we heard a screech coming from the inside of the house. Tanya.

"You better go and face the music" I informed as the pair of us continued to look towards the back door, are faces holding small amounts of sadness as we couldn't finish out conversation. He just nodded his head and smiled a small smile before he did something that surprised me. This old vampire pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me in a friendly hug and I smiled to myself as I too placed my arms around him.

"Thank you Bella, for everything" Edward whispered into my hair, making a few of the strands move in the process.

"No Edward. Thank you" I beamed as we pulled away. He smiled down at me before he squeezed my hand in comfort and walked away from me. Leaving me to press my hands against the railings again and look up to the sky. Love and comfort washing over me. The kind of emotions I got from Scott. The wind rushed over me and I closed my eyes, a smile pressed to my lips as my head was motioned towards the sky.

"Thank you" I whispered, knowing that Scott was looking and watching over me.

The next day I found myself teaching again. Today we were going to put everything I had been teaching them into practise. Showing them how to use their gifts and rely on their instincts. However for this lesson it wasn't just my students. The Cullen's were also joining us. We all moved onto the field and both me and my brother gave them a demonstration. Charging and blocking. Flipping and swinging at my brother until I had come out victorious. But as usual Tanya couldn't take no for an answer and once again I was having to prove myself to her, to make an example and I had defeated her in the ring in almost two seconds.

I let the class go at that point and they went to work to try and see if they could have ago. Nobody was hurt, no one was injured and most of the class had managed to get something from the lesson. Including the Cullen's.


	6. The Next Adventure

The next adventure

Bpov (Bella)

For some of the students the summer holidays couldn't come soon enough. There excitement about seeing their parents and siblings again was causing a variety of different moods and emotions to float around the school. Others were a little worried about going home in fear of hurting their loved ones as they struggled with controlling their abilities.

There was a range of abilities at the school and each one was uniquely different to the individual. Some students abilities were similar but none of them were 100% the same. This meant that some of the students that attended the school struggled with controlling their abilities away from the school, or they had a bad relationship with their family due to their gifts. Either way there were mixed feelings at the school as the term came to an end.

When the time came for parents to pick up students there was a mass and hive of activity as students ran to get their belongings, or they ran to see their parents. I was wondering down the hallways just like the other teachers helping students pack their belongings, or helping them to find their loved ones and spoke to their parents if they wanted a word and all the while I was suspicious of someone watching me. Every now and then I would catch the Cullen's watching me as I spoke to both students and parents and I would simply smile at them in return.

By lunch time the school was quiet and very few of the students had remained at the school and not returned home as it was their choice to stay here. I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and I wasn't surprised when I saw Rogue sitting at the Island with the tub of Ice cream out in front of her. She smiled at me as I walked over to the kettle and poured some milk into the glass and waited for the kettle to boil

"I never get used to hearing this place so quiet" Rouge said with a smile, spooning another spoon of ice cream into her mouth, I just smiled at her as I placed my hands either side of the counter

"It will be bursting with people in no time" I stated and turned back to the counter when I heard the kettle clicking showing it was finished. I poured the hot water into the cub and dissolved the beans with my spoon before taking up a seat opposite Rouge.

"Have you got any plans while the School's empty?" She asked me as I pulled my mug to my mouth. I took a gulp of the coffee into my mouth and winced as I felt the water burning my mouth. Rouge frowned at me in confusion. I could feel the burnt and broken skin in my mouth knit itself back together again and I swallowed before I smiled over at Rouge

"Hot" I muttered and she just smiled at me before shaking her head towards the table.

"You're supposed to wait for it to cool down you Muppet" She joked, I just shrugged my shoulders

"I forget" I smiled, causing the pair of us to chuckle.

"How you holding up with the Cullen's?" Rouge asked again, again I just placed my spoon in my coffee and started to absentmindedly stirring the water before answering her question.

"It was hard at first. Seeing Edward with Tanya was tough and I didn't want to talk to anyone of them in fear of getting hurt again, but after the night we told them about who we really were, after the conversation I had with Edward I knew he hadn't change. The only thing he had done was move on with his life, find someone else to share it with. He's done more than I ever could have done in such a short amount of time" I said to her, at the beginning just looking at my coffee before I looked back up at my friend

"Don't judge yourself to harshly" Rouge started "After Scott you struggled to find another man that you could see yourself with. Everyone thought Edward was the one... but things just don't turn out the way we plan them too."

"I know, people just say I'm too sensitive. That I judge men by the way they treat me. Say I keep looking for someone who's like Scott. Maybe there right. I had someone who I loved and as soon as I lost him I tried to find someone just like him" I said to her sadly again, this time taking a sip of my coffee and not wincing from the heat of it.

"I think your wrong about that too Bella. Scott meant more to you than life itself, and losing him was like losing a huge part of you. You struggled to find someone else, because you struggled to find yourself. Edward found it easier to move on because he wasn't as attached. You shared a huge proportion of your like with Scott and he helped you in so many different ways he was harder get over. It had nothing to do with finding the right person or being too sensitive. You had your heart broken, you fought and you lost and there is no way you're ever going to be able to get over that loss of someone who meant that much too you. Now don't worry about what others think, because all that matters is you stay true to who you are" She smiled. I just smiled at her in return before leaning over the counter and embracing the woman who was my best friend. She had no idea just how much she helped me after everything the pair of us had been through.

After lunch I was sitting the room which was used just for the teacher and the Cullen's. I was sitting in front of the TV watching the news about a man named Senator Kensy talking about how dangerous Mutants can be, about how we needed to be catalogued to see and assess how dangerous we could be. By the time the article had finished the whole of my friends and family had joined us except for Xavier. Each one of them were holding as much concern and worry as I was and I think that was the first time the Cullen's truly understood the situation we had gotten ourselves caught up into.

However that night Carlisle informed us of his own worries. He was assessing the situation with Tyrone and even though he hadn't attacked the school for a few months it still kept him on edge. Why had he broken his original behaviour? Why was he taking longer to kidnap and turn more of our students? All these questions needed answering and Carlisle was worried about the safety of the students who went up against the Vampire and his new born army.

My relationships with the Cullen's had been restored to the level of trust and affection as I had with them in Forks. For weeks we had been laughing and messing around and for once I felt whole again. I kept ignoring the snide remarks, and preventing myself from getting myself into more arguments with Tanya and for that small amount of time everything seemed to be peaceful but something in my mind went cold. A frown of confusion moved over my features and I looked over at my brother and storm and they were holding as much confusion as I was, the three of us knowing exactly how that felt. I lifted the shield from my mind and allowed the Professor into my mind but what I felt was such unbelievable pain I shuddered and collapsed under the intensity of it. Logan immediately came over to me and the Cullen's were shuffling around me but I shook my head trying to rid of the pain before I looked over at my brother and he knew in that one look what was wrong. The pair of us snapped out bodies from the room, ignoring the horrified cries and yells from the Cullen's them quickly catching us up on our heels as we made our way towards the elevator.

As soon as the doors opened to the shinny corridors of the X-men private quarters we hurried down to the end of the corridor and towards the room which held Cerebro. I moved over to the manual lock and punched in the correct sequence and the door slid open. I moved sideways and moved into the large room which was a large dom. A single platform was positioned into the middle of the room and Cerebro was position at the end. The drone of hundreds of thousands of voices were falling from the room and I ran over to the collapsed form of the Professor who had fallen from his chair.

"Professor!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to him and fell to my knees in front of him. I placed my hands to his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position. He had his eyes squeezed shut, and his expression held excruciating pain and I could do nothing to help him. "Professor look at me, try and open your eyes so I can look at you" I stated and was relieved when I noticed the man I called my father open his eyes. I pulled a small pocket knife from my pocket and shone them in his eyes. His reflexes were fine. "Emmet grab his other side and help me lift him into his chair" I asked. Emmet nodded and jumped into action as he pulled at Xavier's other arm and the pair of us managed to lift him and place him gently in his wheelchair before I continued to sit on my knees. "What happened?" I asked him, he just placed one of his hands to his forehead and the other grasped hold of my hand.

"I found her... she can control so much power" he managed to say

"Are you serious?" I manage to scoff, the others looking at me in confusion

"She's at Co-ordinates 221-496" he whispered again before passing out from the pain in his head.

"Professor... Professor?" I stated, trying to shake him back to consciousness, but nothing helped. I just looked down at the ground before asking Logan to take Xavier back to his room. From there I managed to help him, finding out that he was sleeping and he was ok. When I emerged from the room everyone was waiting for me

"is he ok?" Storm asked me, panic written in her voice

"He's ok. He's asleep at the moment but when he wakes up he is going to need a lot of rest and he may need some water" I stated before closing the door and moving towards the direction of my room.

"Why? Where are you going?" My brother asked me. Running up to keep up with my fast walk, the others following closely behind.

"I have to find her"

"Who? Bella who the hell are you talking about?" My brother demanded, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me to a stop. I just looked behind me to see the confusion and worry written over everyone I held dear to me's faces. I just sighed before looking down at the ground and then back up to them.

"For the last couple of months the Professor had been looking for a mutant who had the ability to control the Phoenix Force." I started "Part of this ability is both Telekinesis and Telepathy but she can control one of the most powerful abilities in Mutant history" I continued

"What even more powerful than you?" Tanya snarled, I just looked over at her with a bored expression and smile inwardly when every mutant in our company proved her wrong

"Anyway if she used this ability against us it could mean the end to this school, and to the end of our peaceful protesting against the humans" I finished again

"What is the Phobic bug?" Emmet asked, everyone just smiled at his words of confusion and I just looked at him

"The Phoenix Force Emmet." I corrected and he just left his mouth hanging open before raising his head further upwards "And basically the Phoenix Force gives the host the ability to travel unaided through time and space, which means she would be able to alter people's time line and change the course of there lives. For example, She could go back in my past and stop the people who kidnapped me all those years ago She would also have the ability to manipulate matter and any form of energy" I said to them.

"So you mean she would be able to make objects turn into dust" Jasper asked. I nodded

"Cool!" Emmet boomed

"the reason we need to bring her back to the school is she would have to have excellent mind control and if she was not guided and taught to shield her mind from the excessive amount of power she needed her mind could melt down. However she may seem to have a better ability, but the Phoenix Force would leave her physically and mentally exhausted, it would only be able to be used in life and death situations and it would sometimes not even come to her at all"

"So it's very temperamental" Carlisle stated, I just moved my features over to look at him

"That's right, now I'm sorry guys but I really need to be going. I have to try and find her. Carlisle, can you keep an eye on Xavier for me?" I asked him

"Of course" He smiled and I nodded at him before I turned away and headed towards my room, my brother following closely behind.

"There is nothing I can do to stop you going is there?" Logan said from my side

"You know better than anyone that there is no one else that can go and fetch her" I said to him, the pair of us still quickly sweeping towards my quarters I had shared with Scott.

"At least let me go with you" Logan implored down to me again, I just smiled a small smile up at him

"You can't Logan. If we both went there would be no one able to help the run the School. With the Professor unavailable Munroe is going to struggle and we don't want to rouse suspicion" I implored up at him again.

"I suppose your right"

"I know you want to look after me Logan but I know how to take care of myself, and I need you to take care of the Professor" I said to him, he just nodded as he looked down at the ground. I stopped and turned to face him, my face showing a comforting smile and I lent up on tip toes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He smiled at me before stating he would prepare the Jet and load Scott's old motorcycle onto the plane. I thanked him and watched as he travelled back down the corridor.

Logan's support and guidance was something I cherished deeply. Considering he was the only family I had left meant the pair of us were incredibly close. We had seen and done things we wish we could forget, but there are things that cannot be unseen, that cannot be undone and because of that we relied on each other, comforted each other because he was my best friend along with my brother.

When I reached my bedroom I found myself running around hurriedly trying to find things that I needed. A black rucksack had been shoved on the bed and I snapped my body in different direction to grab clothes or equipment I may need. The light was streaming through the windows and I could feel Scott's dog tags flapping around my neck and hitting my chest as I frantically looked for things.

I changed my cloths before I left and pulled on a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans and I pulled on a burgundy red low cut top. To keep my warm I pulled on my leather jacket which clung to my sides and travelled down to my hips. I tucked in Scott's tags down my front again before I lifted my back pack and flung it over my shoulder. However when I swung it over it knocked something and I had to turn my attention to the picture frame which I had knocked over.

I readjusted the back pack and squatted down on my knees. I turned over the frame to notice it was a picture with Scott. I moved my fingers over the broken glass and a small smile moved over my lips. I remembered the time it was taken. The pair of us had taken a day to ourselves and we went to Scott's favourite beach. We had travelled down on his bike and we shared a picnic. Looking at it again I couldn't help but admire Scott. He was wearing the leather jacket I had bought him, his red sunglasses were pressed to his eyes and he had a huge wonky grin pressed to his lips. His stubble was evident on his handsome features and I noticed his hair had been combed back because of the wind. I could see his form lying against his bike and I was lying on top of him looking down with a contented smile on my features. The pair of us looked so happy, so in love it broke my heart to know that I was never going to see him again. I ran my hand over his face and sniffed back the water which I was unaware had reached and filled my eyes. I tore the photo from the broken glass and folded it in half before reaching inside my jacket and placing it in the pocket.

I found myself walking down the empty corridors of the school; my backpack over my shoulder heading towards the door to Scott's grave when I felt someone push me to the wall. I wasn't surprised when I saw Tanya snarling at me.

"You just can't let me leave can you?" I moaned in a bored tone, a sigh leaving my lips.

"You think you're so impressive with your stolen words and acting like you're so important knowing you're the only one who can capture this woman" Tanya snarled again, taking a few steps towards me, I just watched her gain on me.

"Can you please just get out of my way and leave me alone" I asked her

"I'm onto you Bella, I know what you're doing" She accused, pointing her finger at me, I just looked at her with confusion and a frown moved into my expression. "It may have worked on the rest of the Cullen's but I can see what you're doing. Telling them the sob story to make them feel sorry for you, to make them sympathetic towards you and all because you want to hook up with Edward again" She snarled at me through gritted teeth. She had jumped me during the conversation and her hands were holding me in a death grip and I knew if my skeleton wasn't metal and I couldn't heal myself she could have shattered my bone to dust.

"Take you hands off me Tanya" I said to her in a warning tone

"You should know that your little plan to get Edward back isn't going to work, he's with me now" She snarled with a smile once again, I just looked at her

"I said get your hands off me" I said menacingly and when she didn't look like she was about to move I slowly unsheathed my claws and swung my arms in the air, swinging her hands from my upper arms and in the process managed to cause three large and ugly looking scratch marks against her cheek. She screeched back in pain and anger and I watched as she clutched at her cheek, bent over at the middle, wailing for Edward. I just smiled smugly before making my way towards the door again and heading towards the one person I needed to talk to before I left.

I said a few words to Scott knowing I needed to get going as time was against me before I hurried back into the school. Edward caught up to me while I was heading towards the garage. He told me what Tanya had told him when she found him with venom dripping through her fingers due to the wound on her cheek, he told me he was worried about me going on my own, but I just said the same thing I had said to my brother, telling him I wasn't the weak Bella he knew in Forks. But by the time we had finished talking we had made out way into the garage.

"Woah" Edward breathed as he took in the sight in front of him. The walls of the garage were the same dark wooden panelling as the school, the floor a black tarmac, shelves and desks littering the walls or the sides full of gadgets or tools. But the thing that must have taken Edward's breath away were the expensive, fast and breathtakingly beautiful cars or bike filling the garage of the school. "Rosalie will love this" Edward breathed as he took a few steps into the room. He walked over to Logan's bright yellow mustang before his eyes fell upon Scott's car. A whistle exploded from his lips and he ran his fingers delicately over the Mutant Blue panelling's. "Now this is what I call a car" He smiled, I just looked over at him with a smile on my features when I saw him looking through the window of the car.

"A Mazda RX-8" I said with a smile and watched as Edward lifted his eyes to look at me. "Based on the production model of the 2004 Mazda, but Xavier managed to get a deal with the company's head." I started with a smile "The car is equipped with rotary engine RENESIS, has an impenetrable exterior customised with the X-shaped grill and the fierce rear spoiler. Our trademark X is on the vehicle's nameplate and on the hood where the Mazda logo would normally be present" I finished explaining to Edward what I was talking about; coming over to the car and pointing to the parts I was explaining. This car used to see a lot of driving, going out on the road more times than any of the others. But since Scott had died, the car was used less and less.

"It's absolutely stunning" Edward breathed as he placed his hand to the roof of the car and looked through the windows at the interior. I knew that Edward was impressed. The trimming was in imposing silver and black shaded, including the door trim, seats and steering wheel. The communication device had been added and was prominently displayed on the upper centre console.

"It used to be used more than any other vehicle that the X-men have but now a day's it's just here to collect dust" I said to him sadly, running my hand over the cool blue metal as I moved away from it.

"What do you mean?"

"This was Scott's car" I said to him sadly, Edward simply looked down at the ground understanding completely and dropped the subject. I said my goodbyes before heading into the large domed room which held the Blackbird or most commonly known as the X-jet. I could see my brother coming down from the cockpit and down the ramp with a rag in his hands and I smiled as I came to walk over to him

"Everything's ready" Logan started as he cleaned his hands "I loaded Scott's bike and placed the locating devices to both the bike and the jet so if you're in trouble you know what to do" Logan finished, I nodded my head and pulled my brother into a hug.

"Be careful" He whispered to me, pressing his head to my hair and I just clung onto him a little tighter

"You know I will" I smiled, causing Logan to chuckle slightly.

"Now go, stop wasting even more time saying good bye to me" He smiled. I laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading up the ramp and towards the cock pit. I pressed my form into the chair and prepared the jet for its flight.

I flicked switches and I signalled my brother to open the roof and he saluted me. I could hear the engines warming up and I started to lift the plane. The jet lifted from below the tennis courts and I could see basketballs bouncing from the vibrations of the moving platform and I could see the astonished expressions of the Cullen's and I had to stop myself from smiling. But as the jet lifted I continued to flick switches and changing the gears before the jet was in the sky and I was flying.

Scott had been the main driver of the jet and he had been the one to teach me how to pilot the thing, but ever since he had died both me and Munroe were the main pilots while Logan helped every now and then. I just think Logan preferred fast cars that stayed on the ground, while Scott just liked anything fast and dangerous.

For three days I had been looking for Jean and I still hadn't found her. My patients were wearing thin and I was starting to give up. I had been given a brief call from Logan telling me that the Professor was ok now and my heart was at rest for at least that part. However I was speeding down a curvy roads on the outskirts of a forest and was hoping to search the next sector that I had allocated for the day. But before I could even comprehend what was happening something hit me hard in the chest and knocked me from Scott's bike. I skidded and rolled over the pavement moving my body to try and right my position with no such luck and before I knew what was happening I rolled head on into another car being knocked unconscious almost immediately.

When I woke up I could feel something around my eyes. I clawed at the blindfold and cried back in agony as I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I pulled the material off my eyes with my right hand trying not to disrupt my aching shoulder. I gently but quickly placed my dislocated shoulder back in place and I had to bite back a scream over agony as I felt the throbbing from the injury. I stood up slowly and I could feel Scott's tags swinging loosely around my neck again before I noticed I was leaning up against a tree. I was locked up in a cage and the top was basically the lower branches of a tree. I walked around my cell till someone came to collect me. They grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me towards who ever had taken me. Someone joined the other man and grabbed my other side and I was brought to see who ever wanted me.

I walked though the deserted forest until we got to the main campus. Hundreds perhaps thousands of people were walking in and out of tents, people were fighting with their abilities trying to improve and practise using them in combat. People were sorting out food and other supplies. I was in an army camp, for mutants. The only thing my mind could comprehend was that I was being brought in front of Magneto and it was just my luck that I had been unconscious when I was brought here. However I was dragged right through the camp and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I was pulled around another corner and at the top of the hill were three people. A Lady who was blue from head to toe was mystique a women I would recognise from anywhere considering she used to be a close friend. Magneto was in the middle, he was wearing his black suit and the one that scared me the most was Jean grey, in a red coat. Magneto spotted me being dragged by his guards and walked to the top smirking at me.

"If it isn't the most famous Bella Swan" Magneto smirked. I pulled my arm from one of the guards grip but was punched in the back with a rifle butt. I ignored the pain as I could already feel the bruised skin repairing itself.

"What do you want Magneto?" I stated in a bored tone as I looked up at him as he came closer to me

"Now don't be angry Bella, if you co-operate everything will work out fine" Magneto said smiling at me with his hands in a gesture of surrender

"Why should I co-operate, you've done nothing but cause trouble, what is stopping you from doing it again?" I said up at him

"You're quite right Isabella" Magneto said while walking down the hill towards me, His two followers following. I looked at Jean to see that she was really powerful. It looked like her telekinesis and telepathy were strong and could knock me of my feet with a single thought, but even though she had the power to control the Phoenix Force, it didn't look like she knew she had.

"All I want is what I want and then you a free to go" Magneto said to me, finally standing in front of me a smile pressed to his features

"Yes but it's what you want that is the problem" I said through gritted teeth as I started to struggle against my captors while Erik laughed at me.

"Venom" He stated. I stopped struggling and looked up at him with confusion evident on my features

"What?" I asked confused

"All I want is vampire venom" Magneto said flicking his hand telling the guards to let me go. I rubbed my hand to where their hands had been and rubbed the bruises away.

"Why?" I stated, looking at him as he circled me

"To create a weapon" Magneto said, my eyebrows furrowed as I struggled to comprehend what he was telling me

"Oh come on Bella, use your imagination" Magneto wined like a little kid "To create a weapon that caused pain to so many people that aren't mutants, I wouldn't want them killed, oh no, I just want them to feel the pain that our kind is feeling, to hurt them the way they are torturing so many of our people. You should know this better than anyone after everything you have gone through" Magneto finished

"But you do realise that Vampire venom creates Vampires" I said to him

"Oh and you would know all about that wouldn't you" Magneto replied to my comment and started to interrogated me.

"I don't know what you mean" I replied coolly, my eyes constantly looking at him, never once taking my eyes from him.

"Oh so the fact that there is a coven of Vampires living at your school, means nothing to you" Magneto snarled starting to circle me again, this time I left my feet where they were and just moved my head towards his direction.

"You leave them out of this" I said, my head turned to the left as I looked at him

"Oh so you don't deny it then" he said light heartily with the underlying emotion of torment a menacing smile pressing to his lips. The other mutants coming to see what was going on, a huge crowd having gathered as I spoke to a man who used to be my friend.

"They can defend themselves" I stated, glaring at Magneto as he spoke to me.

"We don't need to hurt them Bella, all we need is you" he said and stopped circling me and walking back over to Jean and his other accomplish. My eye brows furrowed once again

"You were bitten were you not" he replied to my expression

"That's right, but I'm not a vampire, my ability cured me before I turned"

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella" he chuckled shaking his head from side to side as he strode over to me "We will take it by force if you won't come nicely" he threatened

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I am not vampire and the venom was taken from my body before it had the chance to turn me" I defended, trying to defend myself, trying to sound strong ignoring the undercurrent of fear that had started circulating my body

"Nick" Magneto said clicking his fingers and walking away from me. The guards around me started to gain on me but as I was threatened I unsheathed my claws. People heard this and stated to crowd around us, thinking that they would see the legendary Bella Swan fight.

"Come now Bella, play nicely" Magneto cooed

"If you let me go, I can promise you no one will get hurt" I threatened, guards were slowly creeping up behind me, I could tell because my instincts were on high alert. A guard was about to attack me from behind, so I jumped around and sliced through his stomach with my claws, I landed in a crouch with my left hand behind my back and my right by my knee

"Impressive Bella, But while you're at it, why don't you fight these" Magneto snarled while moving his hands forward and more guards attacked. I fought like I had never before, I was severally outnumbered and I would kill one person and then another would attack. I must have been fighting for ages. I was beginning to feel warn out but I knew my body would not let me down. I swung my arm in one direction scratching someone and my other hand would be stabbing someone else. My claws were dripping with blood and I had to shake the feeling of death knowing that if I showed weakness Magneto would pick it up and use it to his advantage. Someone punched me in the stomach and I keeled over. I lifted my hand scrunched it into a fist and stabbed my claw straight through his skull. I scratched and swung and stabbed until no one was left.

"I told you not to test me" I said while walking towards Magneto, he just looked smug and lifted his hand. I was suddenly bashed against a tree. My back cracked and I knocked my head. I shook my head ignoring the dizzy feeling. I stood up just to be thrown to the ground. I was being flown around the place ignoring the screaming agony my body was telling my brain. I had to ignore the pain and just let my ability heal my ever weakening body. He lifted me of the ground and straight back to the ground with a loud thump. I slowly tried to lift my upper torso, exhaustion and pain evident in my movements. He walked over to me and lifted my chin up so my face was looking at him with his middle finger

"I could do this all day my dear" He whispered

"As could I" I snarled, and with that I was forced onto my back. He lifted me up, my arms going outstretched as I was lifted off the ground so Magneto could look up at me. My claws began to shake from the force they were being put on. The metal in my skeleton was being used to Magnetos advantage.

"All I need is a tiny bit of your blood and then I'll let you go" He said, his hand still raised

"But taking even a tiny bit of Venom can change people into vampires. You would need barrels and barrels of the stuff to supply all of your army" I said through gritted teeth and the pain started to get to me. The whole of my body was aching and my hands started to bleed, telling me that my claws were begging to separate and causing the surrounding tissue to rip. I was just thankful that my claws could withstand anything and after Magneto had stopped the pressure to my claws they would go to their original placing.

"Bella, we are in a camp full of mutants. Use your head for once" Magneto insulted

"Well if you can find someone with the ability to create a substance from only a small amount of the original copy it, I'm sure it will work" I said smiling slightly to the side as if it was never going to happen

"Clever girl, that's exactly what I've done" he smiled

"What?"

"I found a young boy called Sam, he is able to analyse the molecular structure of any substance, memorise it and then recreate that liquid or substance" Magneto smirked

"So Bella, you are going to do as you're told and let me take that Substance"

"Shame there is none left" I replied, trying to bluff

"What?" Magneto snapped, suddenly facing me

"My ability is to heal myself; I never get ill due to the fact that my body kills the bacteria in my body, just like the Venom. As soon as it entered my body my body recognised it as foreign and killed it." I replied smugly. Blood was dripping from my skin as the cuts around my claws became bigger, my hands covered in blood, I was losing it fast. Magneto shoved me back to the ground with his power and guards over powered me forcing me to stay down to the ground. I could feel my claws move back to their original position, so I didn't have an issue with them, just the cuts around them.

"Oh But Isabella, don't you see, Venom is different, it attaches itself to its host cells and kills them, in your case it attached itself to your blood cells but didn't kill you" I was confused, was he saying that there was still venom in my blood. Magneto crouched over me

"Tell me where you were bitten my dear" He whispered, i started to struggle under the hold of his drowns

"I would rather die than tell you" I snarled, lifting my head and shoulders from the ground and looked right into his face

"So be it" he said disappointed. He stood and let the guards do the work. I was breathing heavily and struggling under their grip. There needle was making its way to my neck and I moved as far away as I could. The grip on my arms loosened and I took this moment to break free, just before the needle pierced my neck. I grabbed the front of one of the guards cloths pulled him forward and then away, I stabbed the other in the stomach, and I kicked the needle man in the stomach, bolted from my captors and away from the other mutants before they could catch me again. I could hear Magneto barking orders to the other mutants; I pulled the homing devise out of my pocket and pressed the red button. I was swiping mutants that got to close and killed them, I could hear the Jet landing and I quickly ran onboard

"Computer, take the black bird in to flight, ill sort the rest out" I commanded. There was a bleeping noise and the Jet started to take off. Scott's bike had also been beamed aboard, due to the other homing device. I sat down in the driver's seat, ignoring the blistering pain in my hands and the dripping blood running down my hands, I flicked switches sending the Jet into the higher atmosphere. I rang Logan telling him I was on my home he asked if I was alright and I told him I had so much to tell him.

I arrived at the school and started the landing cycle. I could see the Cullen's out in the courts looking at the silvery/ Mirror Jet with their mouths wide, I could feel their eyes on me through the windscreen but I ignored them and continued flicking switches and steering the Jet into its final landing position. I had wrapped by hands in bandages during the flight making sure none of the blood got anywhere but by the time I had gotten back to the school, the bandages were sodden with blood. Logan and the professor arrived to great me and noticed the state of me and my hands and demanded a briefing after I had got my hands checked out.

Logan and the professor were shouting for Carlisle and he appeared out of one of the side rooms. He saw my hands and shot over to my side. He took us to the training facility knowing that there was a medical room there.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me

"Trust me, I'll tell you when I tell the professor, right now, all I want is my hands to stop bleeding" I said to him wearily. Carlisle chuckled and UN wound the bandages that were wrapped around my hands.

"Blooming Hell Bella" He said as he saw the damage to my hands. He quickly tried to clean the wounds but blood kept filling the wound. So after a few hours of trying to stop the wound bleeding he had managed to sort out my hands and bandaged them properly.

I walked to my room with my things and Scott's things ignoring the throbbing in my hands and started un packing. I was thinking back to what had happened. I had met Jean and she looked powerful and she was on Magneto's side. I wasn't able to talk to her but her posture and her facial expression said to me that she would not change sides. However she did look impressed when she saw me fight. They all had. It made me think about weather I was as indestructible as I though. My hands were one of the weakest places because of the claws and we found that out today.

I couldn't be bothered to change into anything nice so I just pulled on a pair of jeans, a simple t-shirt and pulled on Scott's blue hoodie over that. I felt warm and snug and I just got lost in Scott's sent.

My brother came to check on me after a little while and asked if I wanted to go to talk to the professor. I nodded and walked towards his office holding my brothers hand. I walked in there to be engulfed by so many hugs it was untrue. Alice and Rouge would not let go. Bobby gave me a brotherly hug along with Storm. Emmet gave me a huge bear hug, jasper a calm and relaxing hug and a loving hug from Carlisle and Esme. John was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's john?" I asked. They all looked down

"What's happened?"

"He's left the school Bella" Bobby said the only one speaking up

"What do you mean?" I asked, too tired to concentrate

"He left to join Magneto" Rouge Whispered. I sat down unable to comprehend the message they were relaying to me

"I ...I don't understand. Why would he do that to us, after everything we done for him?" I asked them

"He felt like we were holding him back, were as he felt Magneto would help him" Storm said sadly

"But I was there, I would have seen him" I replied

"WHAT!" were the only answers I were given.

"Well how do you think I would have been injured, come on guys use your heads" I said to them.

"That's a good point" Logan replied.

"Nothing else on the planet can hurt me and I'm practically indestructible" I started when a few of them were showing confusion on their faces. Mostly Emmet "But Magneto can control metal, can't he" Recognition and understanding was shown on some of their faces. "Magneto lifted me up of the ground by controlling the metal in my skeleton but my hands or rather my claws had to take most of my weight. They started to pull apart ripping the skin and the bits in between my fingers and the skin and tissue in my palm." I said to them

"Will you tell us exactly what happened?" Edward asked. I looked at Xavier and he nodded. So I told them everything. From me looking for Jean to the attack. I told them everything Magneto said about Vampires and there venom, I told them about what he had done to me and how I had escaped.

"So Magneto wants Vampire venom to create weapons" Emmet asked. I nodded

"But I don't see how that would not change the people who were shot into Vampires" I asked, looking at Carlisle

"It's quite simple really, when a vampire bites you the venom is released into the blood almost right away where as with weapons the casings of the bullets or whatever he is using would not cause the venom to have direct contact with the victims blood, but it would cause so much; no a horrific amount of pain, I'm horrified that anyone would want to use vampire venom against people" Carlisle stated

"What are we going to do?" a very scared Rouge said. Bobby placed his arms comfortingly around her waist and she placed her head on his shoulder and so for the rest of the night we devised battle plans and now we would double our efforts to find the place that Magneto was hiding.


	7. Memories of a forgotten past

Memories of a forgotten past

Before we knew what was happening the school was alive with activity and laughter. Students were returning back to the school for a new year of learning, giggling and laughing with friends, saying teary goodbyes with parents and empty promises to call them every day. Students; running in every direction as they moved their luggage to their dormitories. Teachers and staff including me having to comfort crying parents, telling them their children would be safe, and we would take care of them.

However watching as the students flung back through the doors, watching as students dragged their parents to talk to me I couldn't help but notice how happy some of the families looked. Even though they knew it was tough for our kind, even though some of the students were born to human parents, there family made an effort to help them, to encourage them, to do whatever it took to still be a family.

Looking at them made my heart sink in my chest and my hands flung to the metal tags that hung around my neck. Once upon a time I had a dream of getting married and starting a family. I had been on my way of accomplishing that dream twice, and twice it was taken away from me. The first time with Rhoul, being kidnapped and created into a monster and then with Scott, getting engaged, finding love after so long before he was killed and taken away from me.

I could feel my heart filled with such loss and brokenness I had to shake my head and sniff away the enormous amounts of emotion that had filled my being in such a short amount of time as watching the scene unfold caused memories of Scott to fill my mind. Watching as he would call my name and come sprinting down the corridors. How his hair would fly around in the wind and his smile becoming infectious causing my own smile to form. My heart fluttering in my chest as his long arms wrapped around me, a feeling of home and safety being portrayed to me. The way my mind my thoughts would change into ones from a school girl when his lips pressed to mine or when his hands clasped around mine. I had never felt more at home, more happy than I had when the pair of us went to talk to parents, showing them that even being what we were, being in the disposition we found ourselves in never once did we give up hope on having a normal life. Showing parents that people with gifts could also fall in love and attempt to have a family.

Again I shook my head to fall from my thoughts and clung onto Scott's dog tags even harder when I moved from the memories. But something just didn't shift. I had been feeling this way for the last couple of weeks and it was starting to bother me. I told the Professor and I told my brother and the pair of them tried to help me as much as possible but I knew they thought it had something to do with the upcoming of Scott's anniversary. But I knew differently. I felt differently. I felt like something was going to happen. Something big and bad and I had no idea what it was.

But I was pulled from my conversation from a student's parents when I heard my name being called. A frown moved over my features as I took in the urgent and flustered look of Jasper knowing he was never careless of his emotions due to being an empath. I was just glad he felt more at ease here considering him and his family couldn't really smell our blood. I apologised and excused myself from the conversation and moved myself towards Jasper.

"What's wrong?" I asked him with confusion and a sense of urgency written over my features and embedded in my tone as I took in Jasper's topaz eyes. He slowed down his jogging and came to a complete stop in front of me, his breathing even due to his vampire traits and face me a small smile spreading over his features

"We've found him" he replied and with those three words realization spread over my features, my heart started to beat even faster and I continued to look at him as he could see the understanding wash over me. I smiled at him before the pair of us bolted down the corridors, ignoring the concerned expressions from students and parents as we headed towards the Blackbird and the X-Men suits.

Less than an hour later I was dressed in my uniform and my gloves were placed gently to the side, my bare hands flinging over the console, the scabs and wounds on my knuckles starting to heal and disappear meaning my ability had managed to repair and heal the several layers of skin and tissue in my hands and knuckles.

I was so lost in thought, so lost in my own feelings of unease I didn't hear Edward walk into the cockpit and fall into the chair next to me. Not realising he was watching me work as he walked over to me.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked me concerned as he took in my distant expression and posture, knowing that I would have heard him walk into the jet if I was paying attention. I just looked up at him and nodded with a small smile on my lips, taking a fleeting glance towards him before going back to the controls in front of me. "Bella I've known you for a while and I've known you well to know when you're not ok" Edward said again and when I made no attempt to talk to him he pressed his cold hard hand over the top of mine and made him look at him "You can tell me" He said with a comforting smile pressed to his features, his topaz eyes shining and boring right through me. I just stopped what I was doing and looked down before I angled my body to face him and looked up towards him.

"I just can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen" I stated as I spoke towards him, my hands now pressed to my lap

"What do you mean?" He asked me again with a frown pressed to his features; I just looked away slightly with a small smile on my lips at his question.

"For the last couple of weeks I've been feeling a little on edge, my instincts on alert, more jumpy and anxious than normal. You've probably noticed" I started and smiled and nodded my head when I saw him nodding towards me with his own smile on his lips "I guess it's because I can feel something brewing, something's going to happen. I don't know when, I don't know what, but I know it's going to happen and I know it's either going to make us or break us" I finished, moving my eyes to face him "Something's coming" I said quietly, moving my eyes to him, concern and worry written all over them and my own emotions were flickering in his. I was just thankful when he pressed his cold hands over mine and squeezed them in comfort, telling me without words that he was going to stand with me. I knew then that I needed Edward in my life just as much as the others.

"BOO!" Emmet sounded loudly right into our ears causing the pair of us to jump, me physically as we were pulled from our thoughts. I managed to control my breathing and the pair of us pulled away again as we noticed Emmet leaning over our chairs. "Oh you're a bit jumpy today ain't you Bella" Emmet stated with a laugh, I just rolled my eyes as I pulled myself back to the controls while I felt Edward's concerned eyes pressed to me.

"That's not immature at all" Edward smiled as he got to his feet smiling and joking with his brother, moving his arm around his shoulders to get him in a head lock and I smiled inwardly as I heard the pair of them tussling. What I would give for a family like that.

Just at that moment Storm collapsed in the chair next to me, a smile on her face as she pulled herself closer to the controls like me

"You ready?"

"Oh yeah" I smiled excitedly, pushing my insecurities and emotions deeper inside me, knowing that the rest of my family didn't believe me. I smiled at her, pressed my hand to her shoulder before the pair of us working together prepared the jet, preparing our friends and crew as we felt the jet lift from the ground and into the air as we travelled towards the place we believed Magneto to be.

After a few hours of chatter, and laughter in the back of the jet I instructed storm to start the landing cycle as I lowered the jet through a clearing in the forest we believed Magneto to me. We moved from the Jet and out towards the forest.

"Where do you think we need to be going?" Logan asked me as he came to stand behind me. I just frowned and held up my finger towards him and he nodded, knowing what I was doing. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration and I lifted my face into the air, my eyes closed as I concentrated my other senses. I could hear the Cullen's asking questions out of confusion while my brother quietly answered them. I just smiled at his thoughtfulness. However I was pulled from that conversation when I felt something lifting to my nose from the north. I could smell the smells of a forest; hear the thundering footfalls of rabbit and deer's. I could hear the wind in the tree's and the smells of the pine cones and wet ground lift to my nostrils but something caught my attention. The smell of charred wood, and smoke fell into my senses. This was the direction we needed to go.

"We need to go this way" I said before walking a little to my left. Everyone just nodded, and the Cullen's were still holding confused facial expressions as we started our long journey

"You sure?" Carlisle asked

"Sure. I can smell it" I said with a smile again, still moving forward

"You can smell it" Rosalie said sceptically

"Enhanced senses remember" I said with a smile and she simply returned it, comforted and confident that I was leading them in the right direction.

Less than an hour later we found something which clouded our good mood almost instantly. Several fires were littering the forest floor, smoking with the wood turning white with ask, the embers barely flickering. Rubbish, other objects and things left behind were also on the ground showing they had left in a hurry. I moved a few steps closer to one of the fires and pressed my hand to the wood, snapping it back quickly at the heat.

"Fire's still hot. Left about an hour or so ago" I stated from my crouch on the ground, rubbing my fingers and palm together as the damaged skin began to repair itself.

"Looks like they left in a hurry" Rouge voiced as she moved her face to look at me, travelling with me as I got to my feet.

"Could have done a better job at tidying up anyway" Alice started, my face moving to look at her as I tried to control my emotions. We had come so close to finding them to come up a tiny bit short. My frustration and anger bubbling to the surface as I looked at the vacant 'camp'

"Do you think we should look around the neighbouring area to determine or find out if we can pick up tracks to see where they went?" Storm asked me with a small voice. I nodded my head over to her agreeing with her

"Good idea. Ok, split of in pairs, one of the Cullen's with an X-men, we need your tracking skills for this guys. Of you pick up on anything signal Edward who can signal the lot of us" I ordered and we all split off heading in different direction. Both me and Edward in conversation as we looked around the forest. No one said anything to Edward the whole time we were searching. More than three hours later after the lot of us had given up we congregated back in the same place.

"Did we find anything?" I asked, looking hopeful at my friends and the people who were under my command. They all just looked down at the ground, shaking their heads a little, trying to get out of my firing line

"Sorry Bella" Jasper said gently, having picked up on my emotions.

"Nothing!" I shouted frustrated, my hands flying in the air as I turned away from them "Absolutely nothing!" I shouted again, this time kicking something metal on the ground and falling to the ground in anger and frustration.

"Did that help?" My brother asked as he came to sit down next to me, his wrists resting on his knees as he looked at me.

"Yes" I stated curtly

"Did that hurt?" Logan said again with a smile playing on his lips as he looked over at me, already knowing my answer

"Yes" I breathed and pulled up my foot to my hands and began to massage my toes as they repaired themselves, my big toe snapping back into place.

"We can always keep looking Bella. We've come this close we can't back down now" Logan implored as he looked at my defeated look as I gazed out into the distance. I just sighed heavily and looked down at the ground

"I know Logan. But how many students do we risk of losing in that time? We've already lost John how many students to we lose?" I asked him, looking at him with sad eyes, that feeling of unease settling in my stomach once again "I've got a bad feeling Logan. I know you don't believe me, but something's telling me that Erik will be playing a huge part of it" I argued. Logan just looked down when I said the last part before looking at me with large sad eyes again. My own eyes showing him just how I was feeling and I moved into him when I saw him lift his arm and curl it around my shoulders and I collapsed into him as the pair of us gained a sense of comfort.

So throughout September we doubled our efforts in trying to find Magneto and much to my displeasure the feeling of unease only got worst. It also didn't help that the two people I was closest too didn't believe me. During times like this made my heart yearn for Scott. If no one else believed me I knew Scott would. He would reassure me, be the one person to tell me to listen to my instincts because he knew they were right. He would be the one person I could turn to in times of trouble. But I couldn't do that. But I could do the one thing to be closest too. I found myself more and more attending Scott's grave. Sometimes not even talking to him just sitting there. Because I found a strange sense of comfort sitting there.

As the weeks past I watched as the sun left and the rain returned. I watched as people would wake up in the morning to find the ground wet from the due on the ground from the previous night. But as the temperature got colder, my mood also dropped with the weather. As October drew to an end I found myself not wanting to sleep on one evening, hoping the next day would never arrive.

I could feel unconsciousness falling from my form and the light was shining through the netted curtains and I flick my eyes open and closed before I moved my head in the direction of the ceiling. I breathed heavily before lifting my hand to my eyes and then flopped my elbow back to the pillow beside me. Today was the 27th of October. Today was the 7th year anniversary of Scott's death and there was no way in hell I wanted to get up. I just wanted to sleep and get this day out of the way.

I turned onto my right side and I had to bite back the hole in my heart when I didn't see Scott lying on the side of the bed he hadn't occupied for almost 7 years. My hand fell over to the space next to me and I smiled a very forlorn smile before I pressed my face to the pillow and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

When I was able to control my emotions I reluctantly pulled the sheets from my form and got out of bed. I walked around to the shower after I pulled out my clothes. After my shower I emerged from the bathroom with my tight fitted jeans and converses on my feet, a simple t-shirt but Scott's jumper was pressed on my form, and his comforting smell lifting to my nose.

I walked around my room sadly once again before I noticed the portrait taken of me and Scott in our uniforms. His glasses pressed to his face, his stubble making him more attractive than ever. I smiled a small smile pressed to my lips as I looked at the picture. I pressed my fingers to him against the glass and I felt the glass to be wet. I had no idea I was crying until I felt the tear droplet fall to the picture frame. I lifted my hand back to my cheek and whipped away the water on my cheek before placing the picture back to the counter when I heard a knock on the door. I invited them in and was grateful when I saw my brother standing in the doorway.

"Come here" he said to me comfortingly as he took in my depressed expression. I smiled a sad half smile before pressing myself to his embrace in a couple of steps and was comforted when I felt his strong arms wrapping around me. The pair of us just stood there. Logan held me in his arms and gave me everything I needed. He gave me comfort, he gave me support and most of all he gave me love. When we pulled away I smiled a sad small smile over at him and he smiled comfortingly down at me. He placed his hand to my cheek and whipped away a single tear I hadn't realised had fallen. He asked if I wanted to see him and I nodded my head. We emerged from my bedroom and slowly and solemnly made our way to the garden.

As we walked down the long corridors I clung onto Scott's dog tags as people said their apologises, as people offered their condolences and all I could do was give them a small smile in return, not trusting my voice as I tried to prevent myself from crying. Professor Xavier was waiting for me by the door of the school and when he saw me smiled a very fatherly smile which relaxed my heart considerably. He could see I was struggling and he wanted to help me as much as everyone else. However when we walked past the lounge door I could see the Cullen's looking at me, and when they took one look at my expression they were jumping to their feet. I just snapped my face from them, not wanting their sympathy. This was my pain and mine alone.

The weather was disappointing to say the lease. The sky was grey with precipitation evident in the air. Typical weather for an upsetting day. My brother was still holding me in his arms as we walked down the cobbled path towards Scott's grave, Xavier travelling down with us and I knew the rest of the school was watching from the windows. It wasn't just me suffering, it was a shared pain, a shared loss and I know the older students missed him just as much as I did.

I could feel the rain hitting my form gently as I wondered down the hill. When I arrived at Scott's grave I removed myself from Logan's arms and walked forward a few steps before sitting down in front of the stone headstone. I smiled a sad smile while I reached over and trailed my fingers over the picture of him.

"You would have thought after 7 years I wouldn't miss you as much" I started to talk, the lump in my throat staring to grow as I spoke to him, trying to stay strong instead of breaking down in front of the whole school. "You have given me another chance at life. When you found me I was broken, my life was not worth living but your love and friendship changed me. You made me want to be a better person. Your love has gotten me though even the toughest situations. Love is too weak a word for what I feel for you. The greatest thing I have learnt is not about my abilities but I have learnt to love and the greatest thing about it is you loved me in return. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't change it for the world, you are remarkable and I wish you'd never think otherwise. Your need to help others is astounding and I just wish you would be recognized by your brilliance. The Universe needs you Scott just as much as I need you. I want to live the life we have been striving for for so long. Live the life I want you to have. Because I love you. With all my heart. "I said to him passionate, my eyes shining with love and devotion, tears was falling from my eyes as I smiled at him. I couldn't control my emotions anymore and before I knew what was happening tears were flowing freely down my face, my throat was tight with emotion and I couldn't stay strong anymore. I pressed my hand to my mouth to stifle the sound of my sobs, but the heart wrenching movements were uncontrollable and I lost my composure.

My brother was immediately at my side and I could feel his arms around me. His arms moved me to him and pressed my head to his shoulder, his hand stroking my hair delicately and comfortingly as I continued to cry. I missed Scott. Missed him more than anything; nothing could heal my broken heart because he was never coming back, and I could never let go of him.

I could see the Professor looking down at the ground sadly, his hand pressed to his heart as he watched me and my brother.

"Oh Scott, you have no idea how much we need you" he whispered to himself, but with my heightened scenes I heard him and I didn't fail to notice the single tear that fell from his eye.

I had managed to calm down after a few minutes and I sat with my brother in comfortable silence as he held me close to him. My heart comforted just by sitting with someone I trusted but I slowly pulled away while I whipped away the water on my cheeks.

"I need to go somewhere" I said up to my brother as I looked at him, he just frowned at me with confusion shining in his eyes. I just pressed my hand to his cheek with a smile pressed to my lips as I saw his concern for me.

"It's alright; I need to go to the lake. The one place he loved" I said weakly. Logan nodded his head before squeezing my hand and the pair of us walked back up to the school, Xavier having left earlier to grieve in his own ways.

I pulled on a jacket from my bedroom, grasped hold of my phone and quickly and quietly, hoping no one would hear me I made my way towards the garage. I pulled out the keys for Scott's Mazda and got into the leather smelling car. I smiled when I heard the familiar purr of the engine, pressed a button to raise the garage door before speeding away from the school and towards the lake.

When I arrived the scene that was before me took my breath away. The cold night air could not take away the beauty of the place. The water was washing up to shore in small waves, the water an ice blue, the sky a grey colour which matched my mood. But the scenery was to die for. The mountains rising and falling in the distance, the mossy green grass shining in the sunlight. No wonder Scott loved this place so much. I took a few steps towards the shoreline on a large rock to look over at the scene. I had so many fond memories of this place.

I can remember the time we had spent all day here. We had shared a picnic and we were lying looking at the sky at twilight. The sky a beautiful pink and orange as the sun set. Lying gently on Scott's chest, hearing his heart beating and his chest rising and falling as he breathed. He was so happy, so over joyed and I loved him so much. He had proposed to me that day. Telling me he had asked my brother and the Professors permission to ask for my hand in marriage. He had such a huge smile on his face when I accepted. The pair of us laughing and smiling. We were the happiest we had ever been. All these things swimming around my mind, all these memories didn't help with my already heavy heart.

The time the pair of us was sitting underneath the large oak tree. Students running around to their classes or chatting to their friends. But Scott and me were sitting together, looking up at the sky, chatting about our insecurities, me talking about the life I would have had with Rhoul if Tyrone hadn't kidnapped me. Hearing Scott's comforting and encouraging words in my ear as he helped me through life.

The time Scott had been mortally wounded. He had been shot through the side and was losing blood fast. Storm was helping me but I can still remember the way Scott was squirming and crying out in agony. The way my hands danced over his form to lift him to the bed, the way I tried to help him, to lesson the pain he was feeling. I remember my eyes watering with raw emotion as I watched the man I loved go through what he had to. I managed to get him asleep before I started to repair the damage he had received. I can still remember the smile pressed to my features when I watched him trying to do the things he did everyday while he clutched his sides. God I loved him.

As I looked around at this place I couldn't help but let the tears fall. This place held so many precious memories for both me and Scott and the left over scars and forgotten memories engulfed my mind one after another. The pain and heartache I felt engulfed my heart and again I lost my resolve. The consequences of staying strong for so long were being shown to the world as I broke down. I pressed my hand to my mouth to stifle the sounds of my agony as I collapsed to the ground as the sobs and emotions raked my body as I recalled all the love and devotion I had for the man I loved. The one man I would rather die than live without had left me to a life of misery, living a life without his love, his encouragement and comfort. A life without him; a life without the one man who was more important to me than life itself.


	8. Missing

Missing

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. It's been a long time since this one had been re read and reviewed due to the fact I'm reworking it. But I want to thank you and again PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was raining by the time I arrived at the school again. The windscreen wipers of the car were frantically moving across the screen causing my eyesight to be limited as I pulled into the garage. I could see the trees blowing dangerously in wind, the rain drops bouncing off the already sodden ground and the loud purr of the engine was heard through out the school as I pulled up through the gates and slowing down as I saw the garage door rising open for me. I parked the car before getting out of the blue Mazda and smiled when I noticed my brother leaning against the door, leading into the room, his arms folded neatly across his chest.

"I always knew the weather followed you" Logan joked causing me to smile a little over at him and I slammed the door shut. He noticed how quickly the smile faded from my expression and he pushed himself from the wall as he moved so I could come and stand with him "How was the lake?" He asked gently.

"Just like it always is this time of year. The sun shining on the snow covered mountains, the water lapping up against the shore, the biting chill air making you feel more alert and awake than ever" I said as the pair of us walked through the empty corridors, my rucksack still pressed over my shoulder "Scott would have loved it" I finished quietly as I looked down at the ground. My brother just grasped hold of my hand in comfort causing me to look at him and sending him my thanks without saying anything.

I had dumped my bag in the room and was about to leave when Logan noticed something in a box that was sticking out from underneath the bed.

"What's this?" He asked me with a frown as he squatted onto his knees and pulled the box out fully.

"That's the box that I keep all of Scott's things in. Well the things I don't look at much" I stated as I moved away from the door to come and see what he was looking at. He had pulled open the lid to the box and was taking things out of the box. Even though Logan wouldn't admit it, he missed Scott just as much as I did. He didn't just lose a brother in law that day, he lost a member of his family, and he lost his best friend.

I watched as Logan pulled out a spare pair of Scott's ruby quarts glasses and he rubbed his thumb across the cold glass. The material that prevented Scott's ability from destroying everything he loved. Xavier had done lots of research into why Scott's was unable to turn off his ability and he dragged me into the research too. We believed that when Scott's was forced out of the crashing plane with his brother, he protected him when they landed. Scott received a small amount of brain damage and memory loss. But when he came into his ability the portion of his brain which controlled his ability, which controlled when he turned it on and off was damaged resulting in him to forever have to wear a pair of ruby quartz glasses.

Logan placed the glasses in my hands and I smiled a very weak smile as an image of Scott flashed into my mind. My brother was once again digging through the box and pulled out Scott's battle visor, odd trinkets and things he collected on a wimp, but I watched as Logan's eyebrows knitted into a frown and he dug further into the box, pulling out a large scrapbook. Newspaper clipping, pictures and other material's sticking out at the sides.

"That's Scott's scrap book," I breathed as I bent down closer to my brother

"I remember. He would always stick pictures, or newspaper clipping in here whenever something important happened to him" Logan said and looked at me with a smile on my face.

"I knew he did it, but I never once looked in there. It seemed to be a private thing to him" I replied and watched as my brother nodded his head in agreement before turning the large page. "Look at this" I implored as I took in the newspaper clipping. 'Time's are changing, People are changing' "This must have been the first article telling the people about us. A changing point in our lives. He must have known about the struggles we were about to face," I voiced as I tried to get a better look at the crinkled newspaper clipping.

"He was always interested in things like this" Logan said to me and I just nodded over to him as I watched him turn the page. But what shocked me wasn't what was on the page but what he had written. The picture was a picture of me from a distance, an action shot in a way. I was bending down talking to a student but I had a large smile on my face. The picture was bright and there was a small white patch in the corner where the light was too bright for the camera. Underneath it the caption read 'The most important woman in the world'. Emotion started to build up in my heart and I found myself delicately rubbing my fingers over his writing, knowing that he had written that and my heart exploded with love for him. For the next hour Logan and me were lost in our memories, grieving for our loss in our own ways.

I was casually walking into the kitchen when I notice the whole of the Cullen's clan talking passionately and quietly amongst themselves. When I walked in they suddenly straightened up and looked over at me. I took a cautious step inwards before looking behind me

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked them as I pointed behind me in the direction I had just come from.

"Not at all Bella. Just a small family discussion" Carlisle stated as he straightened his posture. I just nodded my head, not really believing him as I strode over to the fridge. "How are you today? We heard about Scott" He finished as I turned to face them again.

"It gets easier as the day goes along but if I had to be in this position I would rather not be" I smiled as I pulled myself onto one of the kitchen stalls and dug into my ice cream. The Cullen's were about to talk to me again before I heard Xavier calling my name.

"Ah Bella, here you are" He said with a smile as he rolled into the room and towards the island I was sitting at. "I wanted to give you these," He informed with a smile once again as he past over a metal looking object I recognized as a PADD.

"I don't understand," I said with confusion pressed to my features as I looked over at the Professor who was smiling over at me.

"I was looking through the computer files and I found them. These are Scott's mission files," He explained and his smile broadened when he noticed the realization floating onto my expression.

"Mission Logs?" Tanya asked as she strutted into the room. I just breathed a heavy sigh as I looked down at the counter before looking back up at her

"As in a recording recited to the computer" I said to her, she just returned my statement with a bitchy glare as she walked over to Edward and looped her arm with his

"I know what it means, I'm not stupid!" She snarled over at me, I just looked away from her

"Could have fooled me," I muttered to myself I noticed both Jasper and Emmet smiling a little as they heard me. I looked over at them and my own features moved into a smile.

"I thought they would remind you of him. Hearing his voice might comfort you" Xavier informed with a smile. I just smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," I said to him gently before pressed a kiss to his cheek. So for the rest of the evening it was pretty much me spending time with my family. My brother and The Professor reminding me of things I had done with Scott. Things he had done, the little habits he would do causing me to smile and laugh as I remember. Introducing the Cullen's with the man who was more important to me than anything else. But as the evening went along I found myself more and more getting lost in my memories, thinking about Scott like this made me realize just how much I was hurting and much to my disappointment both my brother and Edward noticed.

"You miss him don't you" Edward said gently as he nudged me with his shoulder. I looked up at him from my position and smiled a small half smile.

"Everyday" I nodded. He just smiled his comforting crooked smile before placing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer for a comforting hug.

Later that evening I found myself tucked up amongst the duvet and pillows with the PADD in my hands. I was plucking up the courage to look at the first mission log. To replay the voice I though I had lost, to hear the words he had once spoken, to listen to his hopes and dreams, and listening to his thoughts about certain missions I'm sure he was always worried about. I pulled in a lungful of air and pressed the button and was repaid by hearing Scott's beautiful voice that sent shivers down my spine.

_Monday 19th of September 2001_

_Bella and me have been circling around in the X-jet for almost 2 days now not knowing what we are really looking for. We are constantly checking the scanners for any anomalous readings or anything that could lead us to Tyrone and his newborn Army. Bella had told me all about this famous Vampire and he does not sound like a nice guy. Normally my opinion would be drafted together if I had met the guy, but right now, the way Bella is acting, I don't think I want to meet him._

_I'm concentrating on the mission and everything but something is bothering Bella. I'm trying to be here for her. To ask her what is wrong but every time she just shrugs me off. I know every couple has their differences and sometimes you do scrape shields occasionally, but if your with Bella, the whole world seems to be out to get you and Bella is normally such and open and confident person._

_All I want to do is go over to her and hold her to my chest telling her everything is going to be all right. I have the need to be by her side, to protect her and make sure she's alright, trying to help her get thought anything that gets in her way of a good life... a happy life. However right now something is really bothering her and I can't push her to tell me. If she wants to tell me she will in her own time. I just hope it's not too late, because something's not right... I can feel it._

_End Transmission_

Falling back into my memories I could remember that mission clearly. It was only Scott and me for a few days and we were trying to find Stryker or even Tyrone and his newborn army. We failed. We failed to find the two people we wanted to find; however just like always we did run into trouble. The x-jet was shot down by something and we found ourselves hurtling towards the ground. Both Scott and me fought tirelessly to right the Jet, to get it back in the air but we knew it was hopeless. I could see clearly the way Scott looked at me, how he held out his hand and how he clinged onto me. But something happened we did not expect. Something stopped the Jet from falling, and we still have no idea how we were saved. So that's how I found myself spending my evening. Listening to Scott's words as they floated to my ears. I were crying tears of laughter and tears of sadness as I remembered everything we had done together, everything we had planned and everything we had yet to do and discover.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep before I realized that what I was seeing was what I normally would when I was awake. I was watching an experiment, or what I could make out anyway. The room was dimly lite with an eerie green glow to my surroundings. The lights were blinking on and off into existence. My vision was blurred and I was struggling to focus my eyes to try and sea clearly. An image flashed in my mind. The image of a glass tank full to the brim with water that looked green in the light. Someone was withering in agony. The water was splashing and riffing at the sides. Someone was screaming for them to stop, to let them go, crying for them to help her. My heart was racing and everything in my body seemed to go numb and heavy. No one was coming to help them. I tried to move. To remove the needles which were stabbing the person right into their skeleton. Trying to reach for them and help them but like everything in a dream state your mind had no control over anything you did. My mind flashed again and the image was shuffling between hundreds of my memories. A booming voice was heard in my head, he was whispering my name, shouting my name, beckoning me forward, and demanding that I returned to him, that I came home. I could see he was a goggled man laughing and smiling such a horrible smile.

Before I could comprehend what I had seen I bolted upright, snapping my body away from the pillow as I sat up straight. My chest was heaving as I pulled in the oxygen I required. I felt clammy and hot, sweat was plastered to my skin and my hair was sticking to my forehead and down the back of my neck as I tried to compose myself. I collapsed back onto my mattress, the bed bouncing a little as I tried to regain my breath, my hand pressed to my brow as I closed my eyes trying to think of something else and try and fall into a dream less sleep.

That night wasn't the first night I suffered from bad dreams. As the months went along the dreams became more frequent and they slowly and gradually got worst. I was struggling to sleep at night; I was tired during the day, my brother catching me napping during the day. I told him then about the dreams I was suffering from. He advised me to tell the professor and that day we realized that the dreams meant something and the three of us were concerned and worried about it.

Our search for both Magneto and Stryker continued but we had no more luck. Magneto continued to elude us by moving every month and we still had no more leads on Stryker and his base. To say the school was tense was an understatement. The school hadn't been attacked for almost half a year causing the teachers to suspect something. We knew something bad was about to happen and I was just relieved that the rest of my friends and family were finally sharing my concern. However life at the school continued. I continued to teach the students and life continued.

But one day I found myself working at my station in the medical quarters, looking over certain test trying to find out just what it was the created our abilities. I was wondering the stark white walls of the medical bay, the tactical room and the corridor that held Cerebro. I looked down at my watch and sighed as I realized it was dinnertime. I trundled back down the corridors and towards the elevator as I headed towards the dining room.

That night I had pulled the quilt over my form once again and I could slowly feel the tugs of unconsciousness falling over my form. But again I was pulled into uneasy dreams. Flashes and images of the tank, of the person screaming; Nothing every changed and I wasn't surprised when I bolted up right. I got out of bed and pulled on my dark blue silk rob over my pajama tunic which ended mid thigh.

I could hear my bear feet hitting the wooden floor as I headed towards the kitchen again, pulling out a glass and the carton of milk I took a long swig to try and calm down my over active emotions. I pulled my hand through my messy hair before picking up my glass and headed towards the front room.

I smiled to myself when I could see the form of a student called Jones sitting in front of the TV. When I studied him I noticed him blinking towards the TV that immediately changed channel. Both the Professor and me believed he had the ability to manipulate and control infrared radiation, hence the channel changing.

"Can't sleep?" Jones asked me, not even turning his head towards me, knowing that I was standing in the doorway. I just smiled at his attentiveness and walked into the room shaking my head

"How can you tell?" I asked him again as I perched on the side of the chair and cradled my glass again

"Cause your awake" He smiled, a sarcastic element was embedded in his voice. I just smiled as I looked to the ground, looking at my bear feet.

"Right, good point. What about you?" I asked him again, suspecting that this was the student who never slept.

"I don't sleep," He stated before he continued to blink and change the channel as I took another sip of my milk.

"Lots of time" Jones started again "When Mr. Cyclops couldn't sleep, he practiced in the danger room. He managed to get all the way to level 8"He said with a smile before turning to face me "But you already know that don't you miss" He finished with a comforting smile. I just nodded my head and smiled warmly over at him.

"That's right. It helped him put his thoughts into perspective." I replied, telling him why my late fiancée used to do it. I once again pulled the glass to my lips and we chatted some more before I realized my cup was empty. I got to my feet and moved around him and smiled a smile at him

"Goodnight Jones" I said kindly as I moved from the room

"Night Miss" He shouted over his shoulder towards me and I chuckled a very small chuckle at his enthusiasm. I walked away from the room and placed my glass in the dishwasher. I continued my walk down the long dark corridors of the school lost in my thoughts meaning I had no idea where I was until I found myself standing in the middle of the danger room. This was the one place Scott managed to relax and organize his thoughts. He always retained and understood information better when he was doing something. I think that had something to do with the fact he couldn't sit still. I moved my hands to the dog tags, which were hanging, around my neck and once again I had fond memories engulfing my mind.

I was making my way back to my quarters to see if I could get some more sleep. My hands still clinging onto Scott's dog tags when I heard something. I snapped my head in the direction I heard the noise and I tried to improve my hearing, making my instincts and senses more alert. When nothing came back I started to walk forward again but everything came crashing down when I heard the emergency alarm blearing and I bolted from my spot, my rob flying around behind me, my feet pattering against the wooden floor as I tried to localize the problem.

I made sure my instincts were on alert and I could hear student's crying as they were abruptly taken from their beds. I could hear helicopters flying in the distance as they made their way towards the school. I snapped my body into the nearest dormitory and switched on the light.

"Come on guys, out of bed this isn't a drill" I shouted, snapping students duvets from their forms and pushing them from the bed. "Come on quickly, quickly" I stated and herded them out of the door. "Down to the passage that's it. Billy, lead them to safety for me" I said to him kindly as I herded them out of the room and pushed them in the right direction.

"Yes Miss" He explained and nodded towards me "Come on, it's not far," He stated as he started to lead the way. I nodded my head knowing they would be ok and continued forward. I could hear the smashing of windows as people gained entry to the school.

I continued helping the student's out of the building and was relieved to see Storm and Logan doing the same thing. I was holding one of the doors open when I saw Bobby rushing towards me, his breathing was heavy and he looked flustered.

"Bobby?" I managed to say, worried about why he was so distressed, but before he could even reply to what I had said we were pulled from our thoughts when the opposite wall exploded on us, I shrieked back as the brick wall hit my form to reveal Colossus emerging from the room a young girl pressed to his arms. She was unconscious and had been knocked out from the tear gas that was filling up the corridor; my eyes were stinging but it was nothing my body couldn't handle.

However after and hour of walking around the school clinging onto Scott's dog tags I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the emergency alarm blearing and the warning lights flashing. I snapped my head in the direction of the noise and I bolted from the room. My instincts were on alert and I could hear the cries of the students who were abruptly taken from there beds. I could hear helicopters making there way towards the school and I could hear people smashing windows to make there way into the school. I was so alert and looking down the dark corridors that I didn't realize I had bumped into Bobby, and a huge hole in the wall which had been made by Colossus who was carrying a young girl in his arms who had been knocked out by the tear gas which was filling up the corridor. My eyes were stinging but it was nothing my body couldn't handle.

"Peter, Bella! Has any of you seen Rouge?" Bobby said once everything had calmed down

"I don't know but we have to get the kids out of here" Peter bellowed. Bobby just looked down at the ground as he struggled to keep his composure over the worry of his girl friend. I just looked over at Logan who came over to my side

"We need to concentrate in getting the students out of here more than anything!" Logan shouted again. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Peter, help Storm and my brother to get the students out of here. Ask the older students who are prepared to help clear the school to come back and help. Bobby, ill come with you to try and find Rouge" I ordered. Everyone nodded before we all bolted and started running in the directions we needed to go.

As we ran around the corridors of the school I could feel the glass underfoot and had to grimace and bear with the pain as small shards entered into the skin on the bottom of my feet, my rob still flying behind me as I tried to assess the situation. However as I stretched my hearing I could hear Rouge's voice. I looked over at Bobby and he nodded over to, able to hear her voice again. We picked up our speed to try and reach Rouge. She was talking to a young girl that I knew was scared out of her life and was really struggling to stay conscious due to the gas. We bolted around the corridor and what we saw scared us half to death. A vampire was stalking towards Rose and from the other side a hooded figure was pointing a gun towards her. I unsheathed my hands and ignored the pain that was being emitted from my knuckles due to the wounds barley having heeled and lunged for the vampire. I pressed my claws straight through the vampire and grimaced when I heard the creature screeching with agony. I pulled my claws from the being and watched as it crumbled to the floor before I pounced on the man, swinging my claws through his stomach.

"Let's go," I ordered as I wiped the blood from my claws and bolted from my spot. "I want you to get to the passageway, you're the best protectors the kids could get; there going to need you" I said and pushed them in the right direction, they nodded their heads before Bobby grabbed hold of Rouge's gloved hand and they headed towards the secret passageway.

I wasn't really looking where I was going as I rounded the corner and ran full out into Emmet's back. I swore under my breath as I fell to the ground. Emmet looked around to see me pressed to the floorboards and helped me to his feet. I noticed that the whole of the Cullen's were helping to usher the rest of the kids from the school while protecting them. I noticed that Alice's own gown was torn in several places, and I could see that Esme had lost her composure a few times and she looked a little wild. I smiled at them as I readjusted the robe on my form before taking a few steps towards them.

"How we doing?" I asked them as I walked over to them

"Most of the student's are out but the whole of the west side of the school has been taken, people are swarming all over the place" Jasper informed over to me, I placed my hand to my hip and nodded my head

"What do you want us too do?" Rose asked us, I just looked at Edward who was looking at me intently, smiling a small comforting smile at me, his head falling in every direction once again.

"We need to re group head towards the dinning room and try to weaken their forces as we go. When you get their I want you to mass an attack on the west side of the school" I ordered them and was greeted with good idea's and nods of the head

"What about you?" Emmet asked me

"I'm going to have to check there are no other student's on the west side of the school" I stated to them, they just looked at me open mouthed and tried to protest but I shook them down "It's a god that needs doing, I'm better qualified than anyone else" I said to them and they nodded "Now go" I urged and watched them round the corner. That's when I went in the opposite direction and headed towards the west side of the school.

But as I continued something made my pace slow. Something bad was waiting for me around the corner and I found myself walking around the corner. Smoke was greeting me as I rounded the corner and I held a frown on my face, my robe lying gently around the tops of my calf's, my pajama tunic barely hiding my legs. I unsheathed my claws when I felt dozen's of red lasers to be shining on my head and body and I noticed that 12 soldiers suddenly surrounded me in a semi- circle formation. I pressed my foot back to the ground and held my ground as I frowned at them in confusion.

"Isabella?" Some said to me, a figure that I couldn't see but a voice I knew so well. A voice I couldn't understand I had heard before. I watched as the soldiers parted and a man stepped into the hall, emerging dramatically from the smoke. He was a man I didn't recognize but he was walking towards me with a cocky grin plastered to his face as he walked with such a self assured strut I could help but make sure I was alert.

"How long has it been?" The man said while taking a few steps towards me, closing the gap between us. "Over a hundred years I'd say? And you haven't changed a bit. Me on the other hand" He said while pulling away his shirt to show me his exposed ribs which had been uncovered from the lack of skin on his chest "I'm afraid an experiment gone wrong, however it did give me immortality without become a mutant" He said beaming at me. I just continued to look at him with a frown on my face. My eyes fell across his form to try and trigger a memory with no luck.

"What do you want?" I stated, confidence shining through my voice surprising both sides at my authority. I watched as the Soldiers surrounding me began to shuffle their feet and I noticed that some of them glided their eyes over my form. I just rolled my eyes at their male urges.

"I must admit this is the last place I thought I'd ever see you Wolverine" He said with a smile as he once again took a closer look at me, my claws involuntarily sheathed inside my hands. "I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals" He finished again, a smirk pressed to his features as he looked right into my arms. I just narrowed my eyes towards him.

"Who are you?" I asked, unable to shake the feeling that something about him was so familiar. His smile, his voice was the same from my dreams.

"Don't you remember?" he asked smiling "I was the one that created you" he said before he gave a laugh. I studied his face hoping to have some recognition from his features but nothing was screaming at me in my mind. But suddenly the space between me and the man kidnapping the students started to fade as a thin wall of fog started to form. An ice sheet started forming up the walls and started expanding across the corridor. The man was stuck behind the ice sheet; I turned around and bumped into Iceman

"I guess I have you to thank for that?" I whispered to him smiling, cocking my head towards the ice

"Anytime Bella" he said smiling at me, I pulled him into a quick hug and let out a shaky breath

"Now get down to the kids," I whispered to him, my hands still pressed to his shoulders. He nodded and vanished down the corridor, I watched him go; knowing that he was safe before I too headed down the corridor. I was running around the corridor at the same time as Logan and the pair of us smacked right into each other

"Woo, easy" Logan soothed as he held me close to him, but his expression moved into a frown when he took in the way I kept looking behind me "What's wrong?" He asked me, concern pressed to his voice.

"I think I just met Stryker," I whispered to him. Everything in his body froze and his grip on my arms tightened when he looked down at me. I watched as his eyes showed me that he was trying to think of something to say before he shook his head and came out of his resolve

"Are you sure?" Logan asked me again, looking right down at me

"Well he was the man who placed the Adamantium in my bones and technically creating me," I stated sarcastically.

But we were pulled from our conversation when we heard the smashing of glass somewhere on a lower corridor. We bolted from our positions and headed towards the noise and joined the fight. Swipe after swipe, stab after stab and screech after screech. Screaming and cried of agony were heard and coming from every corner of the school until about 6 when the school fell quiet. The sun was rising and the amount of vampires we were finding was decreasing dramatically until we realized that there was none left.

I was walking into the room where the Cullen's were standing and my instincts were telling me that someone was creeping up behind me. I frowned a little and noticed the Cullen's turning around to face me. I watched as their faces moved into faces of relief and watched as Edward smiled a smile over at me

"Bella I think…" he started but trailed off as e watched me place my finger to my lips to stop him talking.

At about 6 in the morning the sun was beggining to rise and the amount of vampire were found were getting less and less. I could feel my instincts telling me someone was creeping up behind me. I spun around quickly and grabbed someone's arm and pulled him or her over my shoulder so they landed on my back with my claws at their neck. My robe swaying at my legs behind me. They were breathing heavily and I noticed that I knew this woman in front of me. This was Talia a student who had been kidnapped 2 years ago. A person who has been a dear friend of mine

"Talia!" I breathed in shock.

"Bella" She stated to me, a hidden emotion hiding behind her voice. Was that relief?

"How could you?" I managed to say as I pulled my claws from her throat and take some steps away from her

"I had no choice, it was kill you or be killed," she said to me sadly as she got to her feet "There was nothing else I could have done!" She implored to me, I did nothing but stare at her before I shook myself from my reprieve as I noticed the Cullen's moving closer towards her.

"Edward, this is Talia," I said introducing them. From the looks they both gave each other I could tell there was an instant connection and an instant liking. Maybe something else was up; maybe she was Edwards Soul mate. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe after all this war and fighting, two people could be joined together in love. And hopefully it would be these two.

I was exhausted, everyone was. So for the next two hours we began clean up duty. I sat down, pulled my foot on to my knee and started picking out the small glass shards from my foot. Rouge and Alice grimaced as I plunged my hands into foot, but it was the only way.

By about 10am the school was back to normal. The place was all cleaned up, but was just missing the windows the vampires had smashed.

"Is everyone accounted for?" I asked Storm. She just looked down

"All except 8 students" Munroe said sadly. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders

"We will find them hun," I said comfortingly. She just smiled weakly

"Hang on a sec" I said frowning, I had just realized something

"Where is the Professor?" I asked worry and fear creeping into my voice. I looked around the room to the worried faces of my friends and bolted from the room.


	9. Working Together

Working together

Bpov (Bella)

My heart was hammering in my chest. The breath was catching at my throat as I snapped my body quickly and manically towards the elevator. The school was finally starting to fill up again from the evacuated students and I could look at that frightened faces and looks of panic and confusion as they watched their teachers and the coven of vampires bolt through the corridors with just as much worry pressed to their features as the students were feeling.

The group of us piled into the elevator and I stamped my finger towards the B key and pressed it a few time impatiently as I tried to regain my emotions and try to think logically. But I knew something was wrong, I knew something had happened and for the first time in my life I had no idea what to do.

I could see the rest of my team were fighting, knowing what was swimming around my head while the Cullen's were once again obliviont to anything that was around them. Sure they knew how to deal with new born army's and they could keep out of harms way when it came to the Volturi, but any matters linked with the X-men or Mutants in general they had no clue. I took a quick glance towards Logan who looked at me through his eyelashes and gave me a small quick smile that soon vanished as we emerged into the crystal white corridors of the basement and headquarters to the X-men.

We rushed over to the door that held Cerebro and I punched in the numbers of the keypad to over ride the security system and watched as the door slid open. The sight that greeted my eyes broke my heart. I emerged slowly into the room and took cautious steps further until I was right towards the machine. I could see Storm was looking around trying to see if the Professor was still here but I knew she would come back empty. Xavier wasn't here. I bent down at the machine at my feet and pressed back some of the protective cover and watched as it opened. I closed my eyes in sadness and held myself there for a few moments before I got to my feet. Xavier and his powerful machine Cerebro were gone.

"They have taken Cerebro as well" I informed as I pressed my hands to my thighs and moved them down towards my knees as I got to my feet letting out a huge sigh as I spoke to my friends.

"Do you have any idea as to why they needed it?" Storm asked me gently, I just looked down

"I have no idea. But it seems Stryker had more intention that to just take out students. We were to busy trying to get the kids to safety than realize the Professor was no where to be seen and a vital piece of our hardware had been taken" I stated towards them, taking control of the situation

"You had no reason to be worried with something you thought was safe, their was nothing you could have done" Carlisle said to me encouragingly, looking at me like a father would his child. I just nodded my head before I pressed my hand to my forehead as an uncharacteristic headache found it's way towards me. My brother noticed and pressed his hand comfortingly on the lower of my back, as he took in how stressed and over whelmed I looked. We had never been in a situation like this and I had no idea what to do. It was at times like this that I went to the Professor to talk to him about it, to see what he would do and at the one time I needed him most it was the one time he needed me more than ever.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked from his position next to Alice and the rest of his family, I just looked up at them and brought in a huge lungful of air.

"We need to tell the rest of the school what's happened. Storm I want you to call and emergency assembly, and you and Logan will tell them what's happened. Cullen's if you don't mind would you be able to search the school just in case for anymore Vampire's just to be certain and then can you try and see if you can pick up any tracks. I'm going to grab the schematics of Cerebro to see why and how Stryker could be using Cerebro and then we can work from there" I ordered and watched as my friends nodded their heads in understanding and in agreement as what I told them was a good idea and each one of them left to do what I had told them to do when I walked straight into the lab that I called my work area and pulled out the large blue sheets that held the white lines of Cerebro.

To say I was the least qualified was an understatement. If I was looking at biological processes and the certain systems of the anatomy I would have been in my element but the intricacies of metal work and machines was no way a hobby of mine. It was situations like these when I could really have done with Scott. He was always the man who knew about technology and the things they could do. At the thought of Scott I just looked down at the table in front of me and clung onto the dog tags that were hanging around my neck.

The next thing I could remember I felt a warm hand press itself onto the top of my shoulder and pressed me awake. My brother was smiling a fond smile towards me as I blinked a few time to work out who it was before I frown pressed itself onto my eyebrows

"Logan?" I asked confused and watched as his smile widened.

"You know your not suppose to sleep in the job right?" He chuckled and it exploded when I just hit him in the arm again.

"Well considering I have no idea who the blooming thing works I think I'm allowed." I defended

"And the fact you've been at it for almost 7 hours means nothing to you" he smiled cheekily again and I just looked over towards the clock that was pressed into the surface of the desk. I just placed my hand to my mouth as I yawned a large yawn and my brother pulled me to my feet.

"Come on you need a coffee" he explained and pulled me from the room as I went. But I could feel my hand knock against something that was pressed onto the desk and I pulled away and looked at the paper and ducked my body to pick it up. A frown moved over my features and I could feel my brother coming to stand behind me.

"What is it?" My brother stated slightly bored

"I have no idea… looks like some sort of Chinese numbers," I explained before I pressed the paper back to the desk "Probably nothing important"

The days started pretty much the same. The school held a sense of nervousness as they tried to get on with school life without the professor. I doubled my efforts into seeing why Stryker needed Cerebro and by 3 I had given up. I had not found anything and I knew I never would. However through out the day my eyes kept flickering between the papers in front of me and the cypher Logan and me found the day before. I had seen those markings before and it was confusing the hell out of me. When I had been looking into it for almost 2 hours something popped into my mind and I snapped my body from the chair, my lab coat and long hair flying behind me and the sound of my heels clicking hurriedly down the corridors.

As I ran out of the elevator I noticed a few of the student's moving out of my way along with Carlisle and Esme who pulled their hands and arms towards them as they shielded the things that they were carrying, knowing me better than anyone to not ask me what was wrong when my mind was focused on something. I bolted down the corridors and watched as Edward and Talia noticed me running toward them, the pair of them in light conversation as they got themselves better acquainted but I didn't really take much notice as I tried to keep my mind focused on the task at hand. I watched as their faces moved into a frown and I heard them calling me

"Bella?"

"What's wrong?"

I continued on and I could hear their feet pounding after me, I skidded down the corridor holding the Professors office and skidded to a stop and slipping slightly on the wooden floor as I shoved my body on the wood and flung open the door into the large room which housed thousands of books. I continued quickly over towards the books and stood on tiptoes to try and reach the books I needed to look at.

"Bella do you want to tell us what's going on?" Edward breathed as he and Talia rounded the corner while I was still frantically searching the shelves.

"I was looking at the schematics for Cerebro when me and Logan noticed something on the floor. We just thought it was a sheet of paper with Chinese symbols on it, now I'm not so sure" I stated, not looking away from the book, my hands moving and flickering over the spines of different books as I tried to find the one I was looking for until I found it and pulled it out from its place on the bookshelf.

"I don't understand" Edward said again and from the corner of my eye I could see Talia shuffling on her feet a little as if she was uncomfortable with the conversation. I just went quiet for a few moments as I shifted through the information floating up to my eyes and cried in happiness at what I was looking for and pressed my finger to the relevant information as I waved the two people towards me.

"It's as I thought. It's an ancient numbering system called hanzoo, almost extinct now but most street traders and markets still use it." I explained as Edward looked at the book in front of him "This means this is trying to tell me something," I whispered something as I placed the paper on the table. "They all come in pairs but why" I whispered as I continued to study the book and paper in front of me

"Look, it says here 'Each number means a certain word from a different page'" Edward read and I realized now that this was an encoded message and the pair of us moved out heads to look at each other with a smile.

"Thing is which book is it?" I asked him and the pair of us pulled back lost in my question having no idea what the answer could be.

"Well how can we find it?" Edward asked me and I just looked at him and then over to Talia.

"We can ask the person who dropped the paper" I explained, my hands folded loosely over my chest and I continued to look at Talia who was looking at me a little nervous, Edward just looked from me and then to Talia before going over to the latters side.

"Now hold on just a minute" He defended "Are you implying that Talia purposely planted the paper on your desk" I just looked down at the ground as I realized how this sounded

"Edward look, I know how this may seem and I know you and Talia are close but you need to hear me out" I started before walking over to the pair of them, Talia still shuffling her feet slightly behind Edward "She was the only that really knew about the school. I mean the pair of us was awfully close and she knew a lot more about things than the average student. She knew how to get in and she knew how to get out. But I'm guessing you hated the fact you were used against the people you classed as your family so you subtlety tried to change that by dropping the paper for me to find" I said to her with a smile and watched as realization fell onto her features.

"I tell you they'll know" She whispered, panic evident in her features causing Edward to place his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"You need to tell me, the fate of the school and the professor is in your hands" I implored over to her "I understand completely the fear that you feel but I can promise you you'll be safe here. We can protect you here but I really need you to tell me what's happened to you. I understand that you must have been to Stryker and I know that he has varies forms of persuasion causing you to release information that you don't want to but right now I need to know where he is" I finished and I watched as she looked down at the ground, up to Edward and then back to me.

"The key to deciphering the cypher is in the New York A-Z book. A book that every one would own. All the vampire's are taught it. But this one tells you how to find Magneto not Stryker, his are different and I don't know that one, he gets in communication with Tyrone differently" Talia informed and I smiled and encouraged her forward.

"Why is this to Magneto?" Edward asked her gently.

"If we need new vampire stock he has the biggest mutant army we know of" She said sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. We thanked her before we pulled out the book in question and broke the cypher. Within 5 minutes we had figured out the code and had the message staring up at us.

"_New stock. Forest of Ealdor. Eric's hideout" _

Both me and Edward smiled at each other when we realized we had found the hide out for Magneto.

"We've found it" Edward breathed while I nodded over to him

"We need the others" I said again and the pair of us rushed off to find our friends. However before I went to find my brother I gave Talia a once over just to check she was ok and frowned in confusion when I noticed and felt two circles on the back of her neck which I knew were not their before. That were not there when she was human. Within 10 minutes and the frustrating task of calling everyone we had the X-men and the whole of the Cullen clan as well as Talia sitting in the room.

"With the help of both Talia and Edward we have worked out the hideout of Magneto" I explained and watched as everyone's faces dropped with shock.

"But I didn't think we were looking Magneto" Jasper said in confusion, I just gave him a gentle smile before I pushed myself from the wall.

"Magneto used to live here at the school with us. He was a good friend of Xavier's and the pair of them created and started this school together. Searching the planet for powerful and useful mutants to help the CIA. But Magneto betrayed Xavier and the pair of them have been fighting about it ever since. But right now Magneto knows more about Cerebro than I do and we need to find out how it can be used meaning Magneto is the expert" I informed them and watched as they nodded their heads in agreement and we prepared for departure.

Me and Storm were once again sitting at the cockpit of the Jet, flicking switches and reading dials and hearing the rawr of the engines warming up and preparing for lift off. I could hear the clipping noises of harnesses being clicked into place and the chatter of my new and extended team as we prepared ourselves with coming face to face with Magneto. We were parked and departing the airplane within the hour.

The forest looked very similar to the one I had been taken too. I could hear the clanging of pots and pans. I could hear the laughter and bantering of friends. It sounded like the forest was housing a great number of people and I knew we had deciphered the right message from the Chinese numbers. I looked over at my brother and I watched him smile back at me, encouraging me forward. I took in a large lungful of air and pressed forward. Walking up to the first lines of tents and through the camp that was holding a huge mutant army. The first of its kind.

We walked through the camp. People stop abruptly when they watched the X-men walk through their camp. I witnessed people running away to tell others, I watched as people began to mumble and follow us; I watched as people prepared themselves and their ability incase of trouble. I watched as both me and my team came slightly more alert and nervous as we continued to walk towards the one man we needed more now than ever.

We walked a little further and I was consciously aware of the large crowd that was following us and I was just thankful that we reach a large open area and four people were huddling together. I recognized Magneto and you could never miss Mystic considering she was blue from head to toe. I also noticed Jean was standing with them and a man I did not recognize but like Mystic he was also blue. The muttering and whispering increased and I brought my group to a halt and watched as the four of them turned around and looked at us. Shock and surprise were registering on their features.

"How on earth did you find us?" Magneto breathed in shock as he took a few steps towards us. I just gave him a sickly sweet smile in his direction and shrugged his shoulders.

"We owe it to Stryker and Tyrone and their mysterious hanzoo cyphers" I said with a smile "I didn't know you were loosing Mutants to the vampires" I said in misbelief and leaning forwards towards him a little, knowing that aggravating him was probably not the best idea I had ever had but it was fun to do it. I watched as his jaw clenched in a hard line and watched as his eyes glared at me. Again all I did was smile a sweet smile towards him.

"What do you want?" Magneto said trying to hide the venom in his voice as he said the sentence through gritted teeth. At his questions I looked down at the ground and then looked back up at him with my head angled up towards him

"I need you help," I stated a little less loudly than I normally would and I didn't pride in the smile that moved onto his features, as he understood what I was asking.

"You need my help" He stuttered a large laugh escaping his lips as he started his sentence.

"Yeah alright, don't rub it in" I said embarrassed bringing up my hand to the back of my neck as I tried to get rid of the tension that was present.

"Bella Swan, supposedly the most powerful mutant in history is asking for my help" He chuckled again, talking loudly for the rest of his army to hear him causing my frustration and embarrassment to rise even further.

"Stryker has Cerebro" I snapped quickly shutting him up swiftly and in mid laugh and I watched as his head turned slowly towards me

"You serious?" He asked again, every inch of humor, every sense of banter and happiness vanishing from his yes replacing it with complete seriousness, as he understood the situation quickly.

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"Oh you're a big girl I think you can sort it out on your own" He replied, placing his hands over each other and the smile pressing itself back to his lips. I just looked down at the ground frustrated and looked over at my brother who moved his hand back towards him encouraging me forward again. I brought in a huge lungful of air and turned my attention back towards Erik, a man I used to know so well. Time for a different tactic.

"Has so much changed that we can't call each other a friend?" I asked him, looking right at him and studying his features, which were now showing confusion towards me "Once upon a time we used to be just that. Friends, good friends if I remember. I don't think you realize that you helped me just as much as the Professor had. You helped me fit in; to regain my confidence in myself, helping me to look at myself for who I was and not for what I am. You saw the true beauty within me that I struggled to see. Everything we did, all those things we saw and went through you were one of my closest friends Erik. Why can't you see our side of things?" I implored to him passionately. My eyes were looking right into him and for the first time in many years I swore I saw the man I used to know. I remembered his eyes that used to be so soft but twinkling with life, a man who had helped me and in way watched me grow in so many ways and a man who helped me gain the experience I had now.

"You know I don't get you" Magneto said suddenly, changing the subject completely to try and hide and cover up the soft side in him. I just looked down at the ground. "You have the power and the ability to take everything you could have ever dreamed off but you don't. You keep moving forward, keep travelling or fighting, you just got on with life because you don't dare to look back at your past. You've seen things and done things your not proud of. You've have been put through things inhumanly possible but you still find room in your heart to forgive them and get on with it and move one. Tyrone killed your family and your fiancée. Stryker turned you into a monster and you feel in love with a vampire who shattered your heart more than he can ever imagine. But here you are, strong as ever, fighting side by side with the man who put you through so much pain and heartache acting like nothing had happened." He said to me, swinging the conversation over to me, making me think about my life and I hated that fact that he was right. Everything he had said was true. I kept moving forward, never looking into my past in fear of remembering all the pain and the heartache and suffering I had to go through. Remembering the feel of Scott's body going heavy in my arms as he left this world and me behind. Getting lost in my fears and worry's looking back at how miserable my life was. Edward had hurt me; hurt me more than anyone had in my life and he knew that.

"In life you always have a choice; it's just easy to think you don't"

"I'll have to admit it Isabella but I do have a great sense of admiration for you. Going through what you do everyday. Living your life without the man you were betrothed to, having to live forever without a sense of love or comfort to knowing that one day you would be reunited with him. Fighting and living with the other man who broke your heart, looking at him in the face and looking right at your past. Not many people are strong enough to go through what you have to" Magneto explained again but before I could think up of a clever reply we heard the sound of clattering pots and pans and I watched as someone stumbled into a view. I didn't recognize them until I watched Bobby trying to get through, Logan and Emmet having to hold him back when I watched Pyro get to his feet and adjusting his leather jacket as he straightened up "Oh and I forgot to mention the abandonment of a close friend and colleague" Magneto beamed over at me with his body angled to the side as he face Pyro

"Don't rub it in, the wound is still fresh," I snapped lifting one of my eyebrows as I watched Pyro look at me and then to an angry Iceman. A look of fear and worry pressed to his features as we looked at him and he looked to us, the feeling of betrayal and hurt still pressed into out hearts. I knew if they could the X-men would be yelling and possibly beating the crap out of John Allerdyce.

"There're here. They've found us again" John breathed and watched as Magneto nodded his head towards the young man before he started barking out orders causing the feeling of havoc to ensure.

"Erik, help us find Xavier, help repay the debt and help fight these men. Help us save the world," I shouted towards him watching as he looked at me before turning around from me. I unsheathed my claws, feeling the cool metal penetrating the leather and commanded the X-men to prepare themselves, each one of us backing up in a circle, protecting our backs and preparing for the fight.

I watched as the Vampires came hurtling around the corner snarling and screeching. I watched as Logan telepathically shoved the vampires off their feet. I could feel the wind pick up and I noticed Storms eyes go white as she called on her power. I continued to wait for the immortals before swiping my claws at the nearest one. I felt the metal connect with the skin on his neck and the next thing I realized all I could hear was the dying screech of the vampire. Slice after slice, blow after blow the vampires kept coming and the circle both me and the X-men had tried to retain had been broken. My team along with me were running and fighting. Hitting and killing, taking blows and wounds for a few minutes. I doubled over as the breath got knocked out of my lungs from a blow to the stomach. I reached up and stab my hand into the beast stomach and watched as he crumpled to the ground. I got to my feet and felt the cut on my cheek heal itself when I noticed something I knew I could watch to pan out.

I noticed a young woman with intensely red hair was being cornered by three of four enemy members. I new almost immediately that it was Jean. I ran up to the unsuspecting Vampires and I pounced onto the top one. I plunged my claws into his skull and felt his body tumble, so I jumped off him and landed on the others shoulders, pushing my weight onto his he fell to the floor causing me to stab him in the chest. I felt the other vampires coming up behind me causing me to flip round, swinging my claws causing them to contact with the stomach of one and as I swung around I stabbed the others and landed on my feet, my legs bent and one of my hands resting on the ground while the other was held in the air. I could see from Jean's features she was relieved to see someone had helped her, shocked that someone of my size could have taken out four vampires but she breathed a sigh of relief her chest rising and falling as the pair of us prepared for another attack.

The pair of us must have been fighting together for no more than 5 minutes when another situation crept up on us. I heard someone screaming my name so I snapped my body in the relevant direction just to see two vampires racing towards me. I knew they were going to hit me, they were so close there was no way I could hold them off. I grounded my feet to the ground and prepared to be taken out but no attack came. I felt someone's long arms wrap around me and I felt my body being engulfed by a dark blue smoke and before I could comprehend what was happening I watched as the vampires tore into the neighboring tree's as they gained so much momentum they couldn't stop themselves. I moved my body from the man who had saved me to see it was the man who was completely blue. I smiled at him and thanked him before I tried to locate Magneto. I couldn't find him.

"Logan!" I shouted and watched as my brother turned around to see me "Find Magneto!" I finished and I saw him nod before he ran away from the seen using his gift to knock people off their feet if they got in the way.

The battle must have lasted no more than an hour. When we finished I could see thousands of vampire bodies littering the floor and many mutant bodies were lying on the ground. I turned around to see my team clambering around from where ever they had been and was relieved to see everyone was ok. I noticed Rouge was covered in dirt and Bobby had a large cut weeping blood on his neck and Edward had a huge chunk missing out of his leather uniform where a vampire I had obviously tried to rip Edward's arm from his shoulder. I noticed everyone was breathing heavily and I knew they must have been exhausted. My hair was mattered and I knew my cheeks and face were covered in ash and dirt as I looked over at my brother. I looked at him and asked a secret question I knew he would know and when he shook my head I just sighed a frustrated sigh.

I noticed a few of the mutants were left and the others had either fled or been killed and I watched as the piled the corpses on top of each other and set the bodies alit, hoping this would kill them for good. I felt completely out of place and even now I could still feel a few gazes on my back and I knew they weren't good. But I could see the man I now knew as Kurt and Jean talking to each other. I strode over to them and I could see them pulling away as I spoke over to them.

"Come with us" I smiled towards them when I reached them. "The pair of you has a very rare and special ability. Both of them useful to me and my team; so what do you say? You wanna become part of something special?" I asked them gently again, my face moving into a large smile as I spoke, becoming even bigger as the pair of them looked towards each other and then smiled at me as they nodded their heads eagerly.

ON the way home the whole of my friends talked animatedly to our two new recruits who I could tell were settling in quickly. I could see Jean talking happily to my brother and Night crawler had seemed to take an exceptional shine to Storm who was talking to him as she drove. I noticed Edward and Talia again talking and holding hands and I couldn't help but smile at how happy the two of them looked. We landed the plane about and hour later and when I asked Edward to say behind I couldn't help but smile at him as he looked at me confused.

He came to sit next to me at the cockpit while I continued to shut down the jet.

"Now are you going to tell me why you refused to let me go with the others?" Edward said cheekily as he smiled towards me. I snuck a glance towards him with my own smile pressed to my lips while I continued to flick switches and press dials.

"I'm sure you have done an exceptional job from hiding it from Tanya, but I've been around for almost a hundred years longer than you have. I can see the way you are with her, maybe it's time to do everyone a favour and end it was Tanya" I stated towards him as I finished my job and swiveling my chair so I was facing him. I watched as his face moved into a frown and then of realization as he understood what I was talking about.

"I guess I don't really want to know how Tanya will react" Edward said a little sheepishly.

"Just tell her. Tell her that she's not the right person for you and you feel that somewhere out their there is someone who will treat her in the way she want's to be treated and you know that your not the person to give her that" I said with a smile as I leant forward and pressed my hands over Edward's in comfort and I noticed him looking at me with heavy eyes.

"Since when did you become so clever" he smiled cheekily causing me to chuckle and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It's what you get when you are destined to live on this planet for the rest of time" I smiled and I leant back on my chair.

"Tell her Edward, tell her how you really feel" I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before striding from the jet, leaving Edward with his thoughts as he tried to think of nice ways to break things off with Tanya.

I got changed quickly and got into the shower as I tried to rinse of the memories and the grime of the fight we had caught ourselves into today and once I was finished I pulled on Scott's warm jacket and walked to his side. I must have been talking to him for a good ten minutes with his tags and the beautiful ring clasped into my hand before I sat down in the lounge to have a word with both Jean and Night crawler. I gave them routine health examinations and declared them healthy before we sat around chatting.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Night crawler asked me a little sheepishly

"Of course" I said smiling to him gently and encouraged him to continue what he was going to say

"Is it true?" He started "Is everything they say about your past true?" I just looked at him confused, a frown pressed to my eyebrows as I looked to him, a glass of water pressed into my hands.

"The fact that Stryker kidnapped you and held you prisoner for twenty years, and Tyrone killed your fiancé and your family?" He asked me. I smiled sadly and nodded as I looked down at the glass in my hand

"You poor thing" Jean cried as she pressed her hands to her mouth, as she understood what that meant. She must have had her doubts in my story "I never though so many bad things could happen to a single person" I just smiled a sad half smile in her direction before pulling in a large lungful of air.

"Scott was killed 7 years ago when we were tracking down Tyrone" I started, my hands finding there way towards Scott's dog tags and the engagement ring "I watched as the spark and the life faded from his eyes as he lay their dying in my arms. So from that day on it has been my mission, my goal in life to try and find his murderer and kill him" I said bitterly looking up at them gently as I told them everything about me. I told them everything I head done in my life, everything I had planned and everything that was taken away from me. However about 10 o'clock we were interrupted from our conversation when we heard a couple bickering. Surprise surprise it was Edward and Tanya. We all fell quite just listening to the not so private argument.

"What do you mean you don't want to see me anymore?" Tanya screeched

"I just don't think were meant to be together Tanya, I can't see me spending the rest of my forever with you" Edward said, trying to end his relationship with his now ex girlfriend nicely. I knew that with Tanya there was no nice way of ending things.

"Has Bella put you up to this?" She shouted. Great, so I'm being brought into this. Jean and Night crawler looked over at me and I just shook my head, answering their un spoken question.

"She has done nothing of the sort" Edward defended. His tone of voice getting angrier

"Oh that little bitch, always getting in our way, walking around this school like she's the queen of the castle. She's nothing important, nothing special, and I bet she is just making Scott up so she can get the sympathy vote, but you know what, I can see right through her little scams her little games, and right now I'm losing you to her" so Tanya thought the only reason Edward was breaking up with her was because she thought I was still in love with him, and I wanted him all to myself. God, she was so blind. She didn't even think that Edward could be in love with someone else.

"Bella had nothing to do with this. We have been bickering ever since we have gotten here, and it's gotten worst since you think that when anything bad happens to you it's Bella's fault. Yes when we arrived here I didn't like Bella but that was because she kept a major part of her life from me. But now she explained to me why she did it, the things she was feeling, what she's gone through, I accept her for who she is. She's one of my closest friends and I know that we will never re visit a romantic relationship, because I know for a fact that she does not want one. I hurt her too much for her to want anything like that again. She's clinging onto the last memories she has of Scott and for good reason. Scott was her life and she was devoted to him and you just waltz into her life accusing her of making him up. The evidence is against you. The way she lights up whenever she remembers a memory of him. The way she smiles when she talks about him and the way she retracted from us on the anniversary of his death. She loves him with the whole of her heart, and it was wrong of me to under estimate how strongly she felt for that one man. Now don't you dare accuse her of something she hasn't done" Edward shouted, finished his monologue, defending me to the end and letting on a little more on how he truly felt about me and him.

"Then what is the god damn reason!" She screeched

"A reason you do not need to know" Edward said quietly getting nervous. This can't be good, he's getting nervous. Tanya is bound to pick up on it and demand and explanation. I just shrank back in my seat, obvious to the mistake he just made.

"You're not telling me something" Tanya started. I could see Edward clearly in my head. He would probably be shuffling his feet, his nervous gesture, and sure enough Tanya picked up on it.

"It's Talia isn't it" She shouted, obviously Edward looked at her or something because she hammered into him

"I knew it; I knew that little wretch was in her somewhere. What's the deal then Edward. You save her life she saves yours? A debt that has to be repaid?" Tanya screeched "That little bitch, who the hell does she think she is, that little snobbish, ugly, boyfriend stealing little slut" Tanya insulted, opps wrong move Tanya

"Don't you dare talk about her like that?" Edward shouted, shouting for the first time I had ever known him.

"Talia is twice the person you will ever be. She does not judge me because of what I do; she lets me be who I want to be. She lets me talk to people and she doesn't get jealous. She's kind; she treats me with respect and if I was ever going to be with someone it would be her. I love her Tanya" Edward said shouting the last part. I hit my forehead. Edward had made the biggest mistake and Jean and Night crawler just looked at me knowing full well what I was squirming about. I had to end this argument because without a doubt the whole school was listening in. I stood up and strode from the room, to find Tanya facing Edward.

"YOU WHAT!" Tanya screamed

"You two" I snapped, their heads turned towards me a look of relief floating to Edward's eyes while Tanya was glaring daggers at me.

"I know you need to sort out your differences, but do you think you could either do it in private or quieten down a little please" I said to them "The whole school can hear you" I finished. Edward looked at me as if to say thank you for saving him

"Good bye Tanya. I just want to thank you for spending a few years of your long life with me. I hope you find all the happiness in the world," Edward said to her. She glared at him and strode over to me heading for the front door

"I hope you're happy" Tanya snarled into my ear and walked to the door. I followed her and watched her run towards Alaska, back to her home. I smiled slightly. Edward walked over to me and noticed that I was not frowning anymore

"Now that's better," Edward said, I just looked up at him with a frown pressed to my forehead

"A frown does not suit you" Edward smirked, I just smiled up at him before leaning gently onto his hard shoulder

"I'm sorry for what ever she did to you" Edward said sadly

"I'm not sure who I'm sorry for, The Denali coven of Tanya herself" I said to him. He simply chuckled

"Go to Talia, tell her," I said to Edward. He nodded and suddenly got really nervous. I kissed his forehead and watch him go

"Edward!" I shouted, he turned around and looked at me

"Good luck" I comforted. He smiled and thanked me. I watched him go, before closing the door behind me.

So the next day I called the X-men to the professor's office so we could organize an attack. Jasper's strategies and battle plans were impressive and they help us a lot. So it was arranged. We would attack tomorrow; order them to hear us out. To negotiate them to stop and disperse or we would kill them. Ask Tyrone where Stryker was and then attack him and his base.

So this was how I was sitting in the Jet with Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Emmet. Storm, Rouge, Bobby, Logan and our newest recruits Jean and Kurt. Me and Storm were piloting the Jet and we were about an hour away from our destination when Logan came up behind me.

"How far away are we?" Logan whispered to me

"Were about an hour away" I said to him, but we couldn't continue are conversation because a monitor on the Jet was bleeping at me showing me two fast moving red dots.

"We've got two signals coming up fast" Storm said to me and the rest of our team, worry seeping into her always composed voice. I could tell the rest of the guys were alarmed. They were murmuring to themselves and I think Talia may have shrieked slightly.

"What a great greeting" Bobby whispered to himself. Animal hearing I'm afraid, just as good as a vampire.

"Everybody hang on," I commanded as I prepared myself for some fancy driving. On my part. I made the X-jet bank hard and then made the jet do a barrel role. I noticed that the missile flew under our left wing just barley missing it, just being able to dodge it as it exploded. I was trying to fly the jet out of the missiles path without success.

"Storm" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. I noticed her eyes turn white and I noticed that wispy clouds began to swirl. They travelled faster and faster and twisted into long, thin funnels. One formed and then another and another until the sky were filled with a dozen roaring tornadoes. The x-men were looking on in awe as they watched their teacher a women who held the most unique gift to control the weather, do her thing. The tornadoes withered like giant serpents that allowed the X-jet to pass between them.

However the F16's weren't as lucky as us and they were darting and weaving, trying so hard to avoid Storms wrath. I looked through the windscreen and noticed two tornadoes slam into one of the planes from above and below yanking it from its course and hurtling it across the sky, tumbling like a toy. The remaining fighter was concentrating and was skillfully swerving around the funnel clouds still perusing us.

My brother and me looked at each other and then to the beeping radar screen nervously, and then glanced at Storm who seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. I looked out the windscreen again to see the remaining F16 banking left and right, trying to avoid the tornadoes and he was quickly gaining on us. I could sense all the X-men's eyes on my back as I tried piloting the plane through the storm and tried to hold her steady.

I looked out the windscreen again and noticed the clouds around the aircraft began to swirl, until the F16 was completely encased in a long dark tunnel that was a tornado stretching across the sky.

The plane began to roll wildly inside the tornado, losing control, but it still managed to fire two more missiles, just before the tornado bent and hurtled the F16 towards the ground. I stared at the radar screen and the two blimps that were travelling fast towards us

"Jean!" I shouted. She rushed to my side and I could feel her hand on the back of my headrest and her staring intently through the windscreen at the missiles.

"Can you stop them?" I asked her me still concentrating on piloting the x-jet

"Ill try" Jean said before slipping into concentration, while I yanked the steering wheel into both my hands. I made the X-jets wings fold up as it flew faster out of the storm while the tornadoes started to disperse. However the missiles were still roaring towards us. I looked harder and I noticed that one of the missiles began to wobble. I looked back at Jean to see her clinging onto her head tightly concentrating. Then suddenly the missile veered straight up and exploded. The jet shuddered by the shockwave of the explosion. Jean was using all her power trying her hardest to stop the final missile. I looked away from Jean to see the 2nd missile getting closer and closer.

"Oh god" I whispered. My brother looked at me. The missile exploded and the jet was engulfed in a cloud of fire and smoke. Edward was clinging onto Talia like his life depended on it. Bobby was just staring at Rouge with her hands in his; like this was the last time they would see each other. My brother was clinging on to my hand, which made it hard for me to concentrate and steer the jet through the smoke and the fire.

However we were pulled from our panic when a huge hole was blown from the roof of the jet. It was decompressing the roof and everyone's screams and cries were drowned out by the shrieking wind.

I noticed that Rouge was being pulled towards the hole. Her gloved hand slowly leaving Bobby's before she was sucked out the hole. Everyone was screaming her name. I had to look back at the windscreen and concentrate to stop the jet from spinning in circles as it hurtled towards the ground.

I could hear Rouge's screams as the jet sped away from her, but I heard a puffin sound and then a few seconds later another sound exactly the same was heard. I then heard the whimpering of Rouge as she was held closely to Bobby's chest.

At the cockpit Storm and me were flicking so many controls trying to stabilize the jet. Through the windshield I could see the earth rising to meet us with a dizzying speed. I was straining to get the plane out of the nosedive. I grabbed hold of Logan's hand again; pulling my attention from what I was doing, wanting to spend my last moment looking at him. My eyes were tearing up just waiting for the crash.

"Uh miss storm" I heard Night crawler say. We all turned our attention to the man who I called my friend to see him pointing towards the hole in the roof, which was bending and twisting, slowly repairing itself. The screaming wind was dying down to a whistle as the hole closed completely. I then felt the Jet slowing down. All I could do was stare at the controls as our speed dropped from 80 knots...70...60...15...10...5. The ground getting closer and closer, until I felt a slight jolt and we stopped.

I looked over at my friend's confusion and shock evident on all our faces. We looked out the windscreen to find a quiet road, with a black car parked nearby. The x-jet was hovering, with its nose down only 15 feet off the ground. I looked up too see Magneto standing to the front of the Jet, holding us in place with an outstretched hand. Mystique and Pyro next to him

"Ah, it's the X-men. Right on time"


	10. Plan of Action

Plan of Action

We had immediately started to set up camp as soon as Magneto had placed the jet safely to the ground. The X-men and the male Cullen's started to evacuate the jet before pulling open the storage and pulled out pop out tents and camping equipment. I made sure the jet was shut down before helping the others with setting up camp.

The tents were placed in circular positioning with the X-Men's logo X pressed to the material while the other camping equipment was placed in the center, which Pyro was sorting out at the moment as he prepared a fire without logs. His gift really did come in handy.

I ordered Storm to create a thick layer of fog meaning it was impossible for us to be spotted from planes and aircraft but also causing it to become difficult for us to be seen from a distance. This helped to hide the X-jet, obscuring our trespassing and obscuring any views and images of our actions.

I was trying to repair the jet and figure out what the problem was for most of the evening. The rest of the group was settling in for the night while I tried tirelessly to try and figure out what was wrong. All the hull damage was repaired due to Magneto's way of saving us, but the mechanics of the jet were still confused. I hadn't been the best person to sort out the plane. Scott was and still was the foremost expert in how the technology worked. He was the pilot the engineer and the mechanic when it came to the blackbird. He maintained the jet, he improved the machine and he loved tinkering and perfecting the existing systems. Without him I was the next best thing considering it was both me and Scott along with the Professor who designed the plane. But without him, without his help and guidance to try and figure out what was the problem I was on my own, and I just hoped I could repair it.

I was walking down the walkway of the Jet with a rag in my hands when I noticed Edward walking towards me. I smiled towards him before continuing on my trip. I walked to the left of the walkway and pressed a section of the casing of the plane to revel several wires and machine structure to the world as I tried to reconfigure and fix the system. I could still feel Edward's eyes on my back and turned away when he pressed his hand to my shoulder and looked towards the Jet as he questioned me.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked me as he readjusted his positioning, letting his hand fall from my back and lean his shoulder against the smooth silver hull of the jet.

"Logan and I are running fluid thought the hydraulics. If she passes the test, it'll take 4 to 5 hours to get her off the ground" I explained towards him as I pressed my hands towards the wires to see if they were still connected while Edward continued to watch me work.

"You know that's not completely what I meant" He said to me gently, his hands folded across his chest as he smiled a small half smile in my direction. I just looked up at him with a smirk on my features as I turned my attention towards him, wiping my hands on the cloth that was pressed into my pocket.

"Right" I smiled as I breathed out of my mouth before looking back up at him

"You can tell me you know" He replied gently again, pushing himself from the jet and pressed his hands to my shoulders while he cocked his head towards me, and looking down at me with soft eyes smiling the beautiful crooked smile I loved so much.

"It's just… Being back here makes me a little on edge" I breathed as I looked up at him, my heart beating rapidly behind my rib cage while butterflies settled in my stomach telling me just how tense I really was.

"I don't blame you" Edward stated again, this time turning his attention towards his surroundings. The mountain behind us causing a creepy shadow even in the bad light. The mist didn't help to put your mind at rest as you wondered just what could be in the neighboring dark forest as you tried to sleep. "This was the place which placed the Adamantium on your skeleton; but the most disconcerting thing of all is you still have no idea how that came to be. You know this is true due to your brother but however hard you try you can still never remember what happened. Your coming face to face with the past you cannot remember. You within 100 miles of the man who killed your fiancée and your family so I think you have a very good reason for being on edge hun" Edward comforted as he helped me to take my mind of things. I spoke to him for a little while longer before Logan called me to attention and shouted at me to see if the system was repaired. I excused myself from the company of Edward and headed back to work. No more than two hours later both my brother and myself were getting frustrated with the thing. Everything we seemed to be doing was not helping and we were running out of ideas with what the problem could be. It was times like these when we needed Scott. He would have figured out the problem almost immediately and the ship would have then been repaired.

We walked over to the rest of our friends and companions who were sitting around the fire as I prepared to debrief the troops and even find out why Magneto had shown up at the time he did. I sat in between my brother and Jean on the log that had been pulled from the forest and acted as a seat as I warmed my cold form by the fire.

"His name is William Stryker" Magneto started when I looked at him and nodded my head for him to start. He knew more about the man than idea. Shame I had 20 years of my life missing.

"What does he want?" Storm spoke up, looking over at Magneto with nothing but seriousness shining in her eyes as she spoke from the perch next to Kurt.

"That's exactly what we should be asking him!" My brother stated gruffly as he cocked his head towards Magneto. I just elbowed him in the side and shot him a warning glance to be a little more considerate. After all he was the man who saved our lives today… even if we did share a large amount of history. "So what is it?" He finished waving me off and not even looking at me, I just looked down at the ground in disappointment before looking back towards Magneto who was shifting in his seat.

"From what you told me when Stryker invaded your mansion he stole an essential piece of it's hardware" Magneto explained as he let out a huge lungful of air due to Logan's harsh comment

"Cerebro" Rouge voiced quietly and we watched as Magneto nodded his head

"Both Bella and Logan will remember that Charles and myself built Cerebro as a tool, a tool I believed would unite us all. But the good Professor, as with all things, never really explored it's full potential" Magneto started and when he mentioned both me and my brother the rest of my friends turned their attentions briefly towards us before looking back towards Erik. "In the wrong hands I fear it could be used as a powerful weapon against mutants" He finished causing his words to hang in the air as everyone realized just what he was saying and the implications it could have on all of us.

"The only problem with that is Stryker needs the Professor to operate it" I informed, watching as everyone turned his or her attentions towards me. I watched as Magneto's face lifted into a smile before nodding his head over at me.

"Which is the only reason why I think he's still alive" He laughed and I could feel and see the relief flooding onto everyone's features as we finally understood that the man who had brought us all together, the man I called my father was still alive.

"But how did Stryker know what Cerebro is and how to operate it?" Edward questioned, a frown pressing to his features as he looked towards Magneto who looked a little panicked at Edward's question. He lifted his hand to the back of his neck and he seemed reserved and worried about how to answer Edward's question. Everyone just turned to look at him expectant.

"Because I told him" Magneto stated. Everyone just pulled away when he said the 4 words. I registered anger and frustration sweep across everyone's faces while I tried to pull my best poker face so I couldn't show the man who used to be a very close friend the disappointment I felt towards him.

"Stryker has undeniable methods of persuasion even against a mutant as strong as Charles" Magneto defended, hoping to gain the small amount of respect he had gained from today. I just frowned at him.

"I'm guessing by the way you reached behind your neck when Edward asked the question he uses some sort of solution" I started and watched as he looked at me with shock pressed to his features "Night crawler has two circles indented at the back of his neck which is different from the other markings on his skin. He told me he was taken by Stryker and I'm guessing the pair of you share the same mark," I informed them, showing him I wasn't as useless as I used to be. Not when he was living with us anyway

"You've come along way in the last 50 years or so" Magneto smirked and I just smiled a very fake smile towards him.

"But you have to understand my confusion as to why you need me and my team" I said trying to place as much authority in my voice as possible as I spoke towards the man who had caused so much trouble and commotion.

"Stryker had a base he's been operating for generations and I don't know where it is" Magneto informed us, his eyes suddenly transfixed on mine.

"You could have used Jean's ability to retrieve the information you wanted via Night crawler" I said again, surprising Jean by the full understanding I had in her gift. She looked at me with a question in her eyes and all I could do was smile an embarrassed smile towards her again.

"The base that Kurt was taken too is a different one that I am searching for. But I suspect one of you might know" He said cryptically as he continued to study me. I just frowned in confusion as I looked towards everyone who was looking directly at me.

"What?" I stated looking towards my friends and then turning to Logan who was studying me sadly "What?" I asked again, agitation rising in my form as I turned to face Magneto again.

"Are you sure you don't remember Bella? The metal on your bones carried his signature" Magneto implored, boring his eyes right into mine, making me feel like he was looking right through my skull and into my soul.

"But the Professor tried" I stammered "He said the memories were too badly forgotten" I watched as Magneto faltered slightly before turning his attention towards Jean who suddenly looked from Magneto over to me with a petrified look on her face.

"I can't" She started, finally understanding the reason why Magneto was looking towards her "If the memories exist they are buried very deeply" She finished, trying to make everyone see sense.

"Your our only hope"

So that's how I found myself standing in front of a visibly shaking Jean. She reached out her hands towards me and I involuntarily flinched with nerves. My brother pressed his hand to the bottom of my back as he sent me his comfort as well as holding me in place as they retrieved the information I had been searching for for so many years. She moved her hands towards me again and placed her fingers towards my temple.

"Just relax and let your mind wonder," She said to me gently before closing her eyes and lifting her head and I was transported into another world. My sub-conscious. An image flashed forward of a memory I had not been able to remember. It was the image of me and my brother taking the walk that lead our lives to turn in a completely different direction. I watched as people jumped us and pulled us apart. The pair of us struggling against our captors. I watched as the long period dress ripped at the sleeves as I clawed to get to Logan who was screaming for me.

The image flashed again for me to be tied and bound with dirt covering my face, tears streaming from my eyes as I quivered in the corner of a wooden cart which was being pulled by two large shire horses, the men having taken me was sitting on the front of the cart with the reins and crop pressed into their hands.

The image flashed again for me being dragged into a lab. The old equipment sending shivers down my spine as I took in the crudity of the items I suspected were scalpels and drills and other surgery items. I was pulled into the room and pulled towards the cold water filled tank that haunted the dreams I had been suffering from for months. The one prominent memory I had retrieved from my lost life. An image of Scott flashed between Jean and me before she snapped and shuddered her hands away from my temple with exhaustion almost falling over if she did not sit back on the log that was behind her. I could feel my knee's buckling and I would have hit the floor if my brother hadn't caught me before I could collapse completely and I was comforted when he held me close to his chest, his arms wrapping around me in consolation.

"Stryker is underneath Alkali Lake" Jean stated causing everyone to nod their heads in understanding before excusing themselves on by one. As me and my brother continued our way back towards the Jet I couldn't help but notice how comfortable everyone looked with each other. Edward and Talia were laughing and chatting happily with each other. I could see both Rouge and Bobby settling down for bed, the pair of them wrapped around each other as they shared the same sleeping bag. Watching as the other Cullen's played a game of catch with each other. Carlisle watching over his sons. Everyone happy, everyone spending their lives with someone they loved or cherished. I had my brother, I had my family at the school but I couldn't share everything I wanted with Scott. Looking back at my past now everything seemed so happy, so brilliant what I had now just left me empty and weak. The song written by Cher called Believe always managed to break down into tears, even if it was about a break up instead of a death. The chorus always affected me. Defiantly after the betrayal of Edward. I shook my head with the thoughts that had plagued me and tried to concentrate in helping Logan with the Jet.

That's how both me and Logan found ourselves sitting at the cockpit of the Jet, hoping everything we had been doing had sorted the problem. My lips spread into a large smile and looking up at my brother as the pair of us heard the gently and comforting sound of the purr of the engine. I shut of the jet and we walked down the walkway and locked the jet before quietly sneaking towards out tent. The Mutants of the group tucked up and asleep in the tents while the Cullen's had seized the opportunity to hunt to prepare themselves for tomorrow. The pair of us got changed and snuggled into our sleeping bags before we both drifted off into contented sleep.

The next morning I rolled over and noticed that Logan's side of the tent was vacant. I smiled when I heard his voice right from outside of the tent yelling towards Bobby for a bacon sandwich. Typical; always thinking with his stomach. I quickly got changed and repacked my things into the jet before letting the tent down and placed that into the jet as well. I walked behind my brother and pressed my arms around his neck and gave him a backwards hug before smiling cheekily towards him and taking the sandwich he had yelled at Bobby for.

By 9 O'clock we were in the air, the whole of the chairs and seating in the plane was full and everyone was buckled in for the trip that would take us no more than 20 minutes. When we landed I watched as my friends and team all changed and kitted up in their X-men uniforms. We had also provided the Cullen's with their own suits that didn't have the X emblem knitted onto the breast part of the uniform. I pulled my own suit on before pressing Scott's tags down my front and then calling Rouge towards the Cockpit.

"Rouge, come here" I said to her gently and I wasn't surprised when Bobby trailed behind her.

"I want the pair of you to prepare the Jet for our students but more importantly I want you to be our eyes and ears from outside the compound. Anything that goes in you tell me" I instructed as I pointed towards my ear that was holding the communication device right from inside my ear. I watched as the pair of them nodded their heads in understanding and then pointed towards the specific controls. "After we touch down and go in, you're in charge. If anything happens to us… use the ascension control to get the plane off the ground; Don't try to control the plane while it's in flight as the auto-navigation will fly you home" I stated, telling them everything they needed to know just for Bobby to look over towards me

"Then what?"

"You've got super powers, you figure it out" My brother smiled as he placed his hand on my shoulders "Come on" He smiled and the pair of us evacuated the Jet and towards the group that was surrounding the hologram. When we arrived I noticed them all looking at a holographic projection of the terrain and the schematics of the base. I pressed my hands over my chest and listened to the people in front of me, knowing that I was ultimately in charge and I had to hear them out before we decided anything. We continued to look at the hologram which was showing us the dam, the spillway tunnels and Alkaline base itself. From the naked eye it looked like snow covered most of the base and the dam but as I readjusted the controls the map changed again.

"This is a holographic map of the area," I said to the people standing around from me; my hand and arm being pressed back to my chest again as I spoke to them. The map in turn changing onto a crystal red, with varying degree's of white and pink marks that represented repetitive impact over time. "Here are the recent density changes. The lighter the mark, the heavier the activities" I finished and explained as I pointed towards the relevant places on the map. We could see a series of white lines coming out of the right spillway tunnel, with lines that looked like thousands of tire tracks.

"That's the entrance," Emmet stated loudly as he pointed towards the part of the map I had been looked at. Again I moved my arm and pressed another series of buttons causing the map to readjust itself causing the map to turn a crystal blue with spots of white. This symbolized water activity, showing me the entrance tunnel was a deep and dark blue.

"This shows the depth of the ice that covers the ground," I explained again and watching as Storm nodded her head and pointed to the hologram

"If we go in here, he could flood the spillway," She stated as she looked at me causing a small smile to spread over my lips.

"Can you teleport inside?" Logan asked Nightcrawler who turned his attention towards my brother before shaking his head in disagreement.

"I have to be able to see where I'm going; otherwise I could end up in a wall" he explained truthfully before my eyes shifted towards Mystique and an idea popped into my head.

"I've got an idea" I smiled and staring right towards Magneto who smirked in my direction, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

Tpov (Third Person)

A figure was slowly emerging down the empty spillway corridors, looking around cautiously and worriedly as she looked around the tunnels. She turned to face the right and released a sigh of relief when she noticed it was clear of water. She continued down the corridor, her boots clicking against the corridor before noticing a camera.

"STRYKER!" She screamed and ignored the deafening echo that was heard down the thousands of empty corridors.

"IT'S ME WOLVERINE!" She screamed walking further into the tunnel- thankfully still no water. But her entrance hadn't been unnoticed, as a bored security guard had noticed her on one of his screens. He moved his feet from the desk and leant closer to the screen to get a better look before he noticed Amy peering over his shoulder.

"What you want me to do?" He asked her, chewing his gum as he looked over his shoulder at her

"Flood it" Amy commanded as she turned away from the monitor ignoring the woman on the screen, not knowing her importance. Wilkins reached for a button and was about to press it when Stryker commanded them otherwise, stepping up the steps into the command room.

"Wait" Stryker said while he continued further into the room, pressed his hand on the back of the two chairs and leant closer to the computer screens as he took in the figure on the screens

"Is she alone?" he questioned, turning his eyes towards Wilkins who was looking up at his boss expectantly

"Yes sir" Wilkins said with his hand still on the button. Stryker was weighing up his options. A long silence engulfed the trio as Stryker continued to think, continuing to look at the woman who was studying her own surroundings.

"Send a team" he finally commanded "Bring her to me in the north corridor, carefully" he said directly to Amy. She nodded and strode from the room. Bella on the other hand continued to cautiously walk through the tunnel, her hands rubbing together in nervousness knowing if they didn't come for her and decided to floor the tunnel she would have to run for her life to try and outrun the flow of water that would come her way. But she turned her attention to a loud rumbling noise in the far corridor and she watched as a large door opened revealing varies numbers of soldiers holding their riffles close to their chest, their riffles trained right onto her form.

"DONT MOVE! HANDS IN THE AIR" a soldier shouted and oddly Bella obeyed. Bella was lead down a corridor by Amy and the soldiers, her arms and feet shackled, guns trained to her head. She could see that Stryker was waiting patiently for her at the end of the corridor his arms pressed behind his back a lazy smile pressed to his lips as he watched her retun. Once they arrived Stryker approached Bella and he began to stare at her closely in her eyes. The cocky grin that had been plastered to Stryker's face was quickly disappearing

"Who do you think you are staring at?" Stryker asked Amy, turning his torso to look at the woman who was waiting patiently behind her master.

"Sir?" She replied confused, a frown engulfing her features.

"You do such a good impression on Video, but in person" he said, with a breath taking sort of manner. Stryker began to lift a gun to Bella's head his finger on the trigger when suddenly, Bella transformed in to Mystique. Her arms, slightly slimmer than Bella's, slipped from the shackles around her arms and her feet. The blue women wrapped the shackles around Stryker's gun and ripped it away from him, knocking him into the wall.

Instantly two guards fired, and she had to duck causing the guards to shoot each other. She handspring forward and Amy whipped out her pistol, causing Mystique to hit her in the arm quickly as she fired the bullet. This meant that the detour of the bullet caused her to shoot a pipe, filling the corridor with steam. Stryker stood and he tried to see through the steam, squinting to try and figure out where the metamorphic and gone. Mystique was gone, and Stryker could only storm out of the room followed closely by a guard.

Alarms were blaring and the only guard left in the control room Wilkins nearly leapt out of his chair and began scanning the hundred amounts of monitors in the room as he watched the chaos ensure. On the screens he could see Stryker walking quickly through the hallway followed by the guard before he heard the doors opening

"What the?" Wilkins started before the doors opened, and the guard and Stryker walked into the room

"Seal the room" Stryker commanded and Wilkins was quick to comply. He was pressing buttons and huge doors slammed shut on the monitors.

"What's happening?" Wilkins panicked

"We have a metamorph loose. She could be anybody" Stryker said watching as the man looked up at him

"Anybody?" Wilkins whispered, but before he could understand Stryker hit him across the back of the head. Wilkins slumped to the floor and standing there instead of Stryker was Mystique. She spun around and kicked the guard knocking him out. She took Wilkins seat and fastened a small head set to her ear. She pressed some buttons and pulled out a map of the base.

"I'm in" she said to the headset. The X-men were standing above the spillway corridor-causing Magneto to smile with pride.

"She's good" Logan said impressed, his hands still folded over his chest, a smirk pressed to his features

"You have no idea" Magneto said laughing before climbing down the ladder and walked into the spillway.

A little girl walked down a platform and approached a man named Xavier who was paralyzed from the waist down and sitting in his wheelchair in his school sitting in front of Cerebro.

"It's time to find our friends" the little girl said clinging on to the Professors arm "All of them. We have to find all of the mutants everywhere" Xavier nodded in understanding and started to push several buttons. Xavier finished doing what ever he was doing and turned to look at the girl

"Just don't move," he said to her smiling. He picked up the helmet for Cerebro. The walls fall away with the Cerebro effect and in seconds Xavier is sitting inside a giant projection of the earth spinning slowly. However just before, dotted across the entire landscape across all the continents are sparkling red lights representing the mutants of the world.

Mystique watched the x-men from the monitors as they walked down a hallway. She pushed a button and the monitor switched to a map of the base. However there was a straining sound coming from the door. She slowly turned around to notice a huge crack forming on the door due to the pressure it was under. She continued to watch the door begging ripped of its hinges revealing Magneto and the X-men. Two guards were travelling behind them with guns pointed at there heads

"Scurry" Magneto snapped and they bolted from the room, their guns following them, dropping when they got out of Magneto's site.

"Eric" Mystique said gently. However suddenly there was a low drown of a noise that was picking up in pitch and getting louder

"What's that sound?" Logan asked irritated by the sound. The vampires of the group were just looking at them in concern as they started to get a little woozy

"What are you talking about? There is no noise?" Carlisle asked, panicking slightly, a frown of confusion filling his face

"It's Cerebro" Bella started, holding my head slightly, as the noise was causing her some grief "The Professor is close" she finished causing Magneto to look at Mystique who smiled towards him.

"You've found it" Magneto smiled. Mystique nodded and pointed towards a power grid

Bpov (Bella)

"A large portion of the energy from the dam has been diverted" she said pointing towards the grid "To this chamber" she finished and she noticed that everyone was looking at the computer screen which was showing the grid we suspected held the Professor. However I was staring at a single monitor that made my blood run cold. A monitor that showed Stryker walking thought the corridor coming towards us.

"Come we have little time" Magneto said glancing at Mystique who nodded her head and removed herself from the seat she had occupied, pulling the headset from her skull. I looked towards Magneto with a frown on my face and blocked his exit and looked up at him.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave us," I argued with him, looking right up at him.

"Oh I think I can my dear. After all you have finished supplying me with usefulness" He said with a smile, trying to move around me causing me to step in his way.

"Erik we could really use your help in stopping Cerebro. You know how it works a lot better than anyone other than the Professor. We need you," I implored passionately again just for him to smile and chuckle.

"But I don't need you Bella" He smiled causing me to just gap at him. He wanted nothing more to look into my memories and find this place. He never wanted to help us find Xavier; he never wanted to rid the planet of Tyrone and Stryker. All he wanted was to get in here and do something he wasn't telling us. He had a hidden agenda and he used us. Before I could react he pushed past me and walked from the room leaving me staring at his back. But I was pulled from my thoughts when Storm noticed something on the monitors.

"Bella!" She shouted causing me to spin to face her and then walking towards her, staring intently on the screens. One was showing a cold concrete room holding 3 people, 2 males and a female while the others was holding the children.

"Storm and Nightcrawler get the kids and take them thought the spillway and meet us at the jet. Jean and Logan I want you to try and find the Professor, Cullen's I want you with me, we will try and find Tyrone and Stryker" I commanded, turning around and striding from the room as we wall went our separate ways.

Spov (Scott )

For the past half an hour alarms were blearing, guards were running and the sound of pandemonium ensured from around the base. Words were heard over the speakerphones about people having invaded the base. Screaming about a metamorph who was loose on the base. I could see the students who were placed in their glass prisons were whimpering and huddling together in fear of what was happening to them and the unclear future. I knew they came from Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. One of the kids, a boy called Jones was wearing the sleepwear and I knew he knew I was imprisoned here. He was an intelligent kid, with a natural ability to study history, which was a key, subject I teached when I was there.

Having been stuck in the same walls for the last 5 years was mind numbing. Spending day after day locked up and confined in a small space with very little entertainment. Every now and then you would get a visit, demanding answers and information and if you refused. Well you got tortures and you were unable to move for days. Having been a key member of the X-men I held huge amounts of important information about the school, about how the team worked and how we would deal with certain situations. For years Stryker would walk in our cell demanding answers, telling me to tell him what life at the school was like, how Bella and everyone acted, what would happen if he attacked the school, but never once did I tell him. Not even when he killed me a few times.

For 5 years I had been separated from my friends and family. I had grown up with the school, with Xavier and Bella. Bella had watched me grow in to the person I am today. She helped guide me and encourage me, but I had helped her in so many ways at the same time. After everything she went through she needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to listen and help her through things that reminded her of her past. She needed someone to hold her hand during situations that were tough and I was ecstatic that she had let me be that man. She meant more to me than life itself and the last few years had been torture when I watched her sitting by my grave at the school grounds. Watching as she cried over her loss, watching as she realized that I was never coming back and I was truly gone. I had to watch on helplessly as she got her heart broken again by a vampire. All these things I wished I had been there to help her. To give her a hug and hold her close to me. All these times I've wanted to shield her from the world she had known, to protect her from the horrific, troubling and pain ridden life she lived and wanting to take the whole thing away from her. Having the kids here meant she could be on her way here to rescue them, meaning I wasn't going to loose my chance to get out of here.

"Scott would you please come and sit down, your going to wear a whole in the floor" Sally said to me as she continued to watch me pace. I just looked at her with a frown on my face

"How can you be so relaxed?" I asked her "Something's going on out there!" I finished, continuing my pacing as I continued to look from Sally and Jack and then back to the floor,

"She's got a point mate. You've been like this ever since those kids turned up" Jack stated, his head following me as he spoke over at me. I sighed knowing I was fighting a loosing battle and collapsed on the concrete seat next to Jack and pulled my legs towards me and sighed. But that's when I heard the door of our cell open and I was on my feet and immediately pressing myself against the bars of my cell. When I saw the guards changing over I slapped myself mentally before pressing my form back to the chair I had occupied only seconds before.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked me comfortingly as she took my hand and gave me a small smile

"You see those kids?" I said to them before moving my hand and pointing it in the direction of the children. I smiled when I saw the two of them nod their heads "I know them, that one in the glasses is called Jones, I used to teach him at the school" I finished and I watched as realization hit their features and pure happiness radiated from their forms

"You mean?" Jack started with a smile making me smile at him with a nod "No way… You mean… I get to met the X-men!" He cried happily and loudly. His excitement radiating off him causing me to beam over at him

"Were getting out of here," I breathed with relief knowing that my capture, my feeling of encasement and claustrophobia was coming to an end.

"But that means I get to see Vortex flinging things across the room. Rouge draining people's powers! Oh how cool would it be to see Iceman turning himself into ice causing him to be indestructible. But that means I get to see Wolverine, watching her as she commanded her team, oh she would look magnificent…" He bellowed happily and excitedly, but he trailed off at the end, knowing that this would be affecting me as he mentions my lover. Jack had always been a follower of the X-men. Following their every move, following them in the papers, taking classified reports and other information, but never once worrying about getting into trouble, as he adored us.

"Is Bella going to be with them?" Sally asked quietly, looking over at me as the pair of us ignored Jack who was ranting about the people of his childhood again. I just turned my attention over towards her and noticed the disappointment and the last remaining amounts of hope falling from her eyes. I knew she liked me, liked me more than she should have and in normal circumstances I may have considered a romantic attachment, but knowing Bella was still in love with me, knowing she was still grieving and pining after me after all these years made me love her more than ever, causing me to repel the idea of falling in love again.

"I don't know. Possibly, she is the leader and most experienced after all" I said quietly before looking down at the ground, my heart filling with so much hope, so much love and affection I struggled not to burst out of my seat. Years ago I had tried to get out of the cage by using my gift on the bars. Trying to explode the metal from the concrete walls but Stryker wasn't as inexperienced as I though. To this day I still have no idea how he had altered the metal to be unaffected by the optic blasts that protruded from my eyes.

But over the years you manage to train your ears to pick up on the guards conversations and I knew I needed to get out of here, I knew I needed to help my friends because they had no idea that Tyrone was skulking around the compound somewhere. Bella could be walking into a trap and due to her past and the people she was with she was in more danger than ever. Having lost almost every memory of her childhood up to a certain point meant she had no idea how her bones became metal, she had no idea just how dangerous Stryker could be, and I knew that Tyrone obviously killed me and her family so she was holding a grudge. But holding a grudge meant she could do something stupid. I needed to warn her. I needed to protect her if possible, I needed to warn her of the danger and I needed to make sure she was safe. After waiting all these years to see her again, of wanting to hold her close to me and never let me go I knew I needed to fight for it.

But I was pulled from my thoughts when the sound of screams and shouts sounded from behind the door. A loud thump crashed on the door causing the three of us to jump from our seats and over to the entrance. I tried to get a better look at the door and I could see the handle move down as someone opened it. Anxiety was rising from the pit of my stomach and I watched as the door opened to reveal a woman I thought I would never see again. White hair, tanned skin and beautiful deep eyes.

"Oh my god" Jack breathed in admiration "That's…" He started

"Storm!" I shouted, cutting Jack off from the sentence he was about to say. I grasped hold of the bars in a death grip and leant on the bars as far as I could to get a better look. Shock and misbelief were the first emotions that registered on her face and I watched as she cautiously but quickly came over to me.

"Scott?" She questioned gently, her kindness and softness shining through in that one word. God I had missed her. "Is it really you?" She said again, struggling to understand on how I could be standing in front of her, I smiled towards her before grabbing her cold hand in my warm one and leant closer towards her.

"It's me Munroe, I'm really here" I whispered and was overjoyed when I saw her smile such a large smile relief surrounded my form. "Any chance of letting us out?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head before she took a few steps back and I noticed her eyes go white as she held her hands out a little at her sides.

"Guys, I would back up if I were you" I warned and back away from the bars, moving my body onto the chairs that I had been sitting on for so many years.

"Why?" Sally asked a little stubbornly

"Because there is going to be a storm in the middle of the room," I stated again, my eyes never falling away from the woman I called my friend and watched as she used her gift. A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and snapped at the lock that was on the bars. Steam and smoke were being emitted from the metal and I jumped from the chair and tested the door. The metal door squeaked open and I took my first step towards freedom.

I looked up from the floor towards Storm who was smiling gently up at her and within two steps I had engulfed her into a very strong hug. She clasped hold of me as she understood my need for human contact, knowing that I needed to be reacquainted with the life I had before. When we pulled away I noticed she was smiling at me and I smiled in return as I pressed my hands to her shoulders.

"Is Bella here?" I asked her and a look of complete seriousness engulfed her features and she nodded her head

"She's gone after Stryker, a clan of Vampires are with her but I fear that's not going to be enough" She explained to me, a look of worry and a little sense of panic were shining in her eyes as she spoke towards me but before I could comprehend what was happening she was pressing her arms around my neck again as she hugged me close to her

"Go to her Scott. She's lost, lonely and she needs you more than she will ever tell anyone" She whispered in my eyes before she pulled away. She nodded her head at me and I returned it with my own nod. I turned to face my friends who urged me to find her. Sally a little less enthusiastic than Jack. I looked back at Storm before I bolted from my spot and rushing towards Bella. Rushing towards the life I would die to fight for.


	11. Escape

Escape

Spov (Storm)

With all the things I expected to do and see today rescuing Scott was not on that list. To say I wasn't shocked to see him was an understatement and I was over the moon that he was with us again. The school needed him and missed him nearly as much as Bella did. I knew she missed him more than she would let on because something was missing from her eyes after Scott died. The sparkle of life and energy was no longer shining in her eyes and I knew that was because Scott wasn't with her to enjoy her company and spend their lives together. She tried her damned hardest to move on, to try and accomplish Scott's dying wish in moving on, but she struggled with finding love again. How could she possibly move on when she had the best thing she could have wanted?

When I walked into the room it was a large open circular room with the kids being held in a massive cylinder of glass about 150 feet in diameter that was swinging above mine and Kurt's figures. Eight cages, eights students hanging via a metal chain, each student petrified and shivering with cold.

"Mein Gott" Nightcrawler whispered from my side, his mouth hanging open as he tried to regain his composure. I turned my attention towards him before taking a few steps to his side and clasped his hand in mine. He looked down at my hand and then up to my face with a comforted smile pressed to his features, as he was grateful for my comfort. The pair of us had grown immensely close in the short time that we had known each other. He helped me calm down when I panicked, he helped me rationalize my thoughts and he meant a lot more to me than anyone had ever meant to me in my life.

I turned my attention away from Kurt when I noticed a panel at the side of the room. I walked over to the switches, my cape flying behind me as I hurried over to the device. However before I could even reach the station Nightcrawler pressed his arms around my waist and pulled me behind him. I focused my eyes and noticed a figure was crouched down in front of us on all four with large dark eyes. He grinned a large smile while sticking his tongue out through his mouth sowing the charred and scared skin. I knew this man, gone up against him many times. Toad.

"Get the kids" Kurt whispered to me causing me to turn to look at him, a look of concentration spreading over his features causing me to look at him worriedly. "GO!" he shouted and we both ran in opposite directions. I ran around my protector and bolted towards the bank of switches. I noticed Toad leaping towards me and I fought back the erg to flinch away from him. But before he got to me I noticed Nightcrawler jumping into the air and knocking him away from me.

Toad jumped up at the ceiling, grinned and scurried up a massive corridor. Nightcrawler was standing next to me with his hand on my lower back as we looked at Toad. Nightcrawler looked at me gently before quickly following him- racing after him. When I reached the control box I flicked a switch and I could see a cage begin to lower. I hit another and this time the control box began to spark. I flinched away not wanting to burn myself and I could see that the cage had stopped. A cage holding Jones to his spot terrified.

I looked up again hoping that Kurt was all right, but Toad had grabbed hold of a large thick chain and ripped it from the ceiling. My heart was beating fast for the safety of Kurt and my students. I looked back at the control box hoping I could find the right switch.

"MUNROE!" Nightcrawler screamed at me. I snapped my head to his voice and I reacted too slowly as the chain hit me in the chest, sending me flying into the center of the room unconscious.

Tpov (Third Person)

Children were screaming as they watched their teacher fall to the ground. Toad and Nightcrawler were fighting each other, causing the students to panic even more, and they were leaping from cage to cage. Toad had climbed to the top of the room and he looked at a pin that was connecting the cage to the metal chain holding the students cells to the ceiling. He smiled as a plan began forming into his mind. He leapt onto the cage and yanked the pin from the cage. The cage began to fall and the girl named Jubilee began to scream. Night crawlers head snapped towards the falling cage and then went up in a puff of blue smoke. He grabbed Jubilee and safely returned her to the ground. Nightcrawler looked up to see Toad leaping from each cage and removing the pins from every cage all except one.

Nightcrawler teleported quickly from one cage to the next, returning the children to the ground safely, who were all huddled up together by the wall. He was exhausted and he had to place his hands on his knees as he got his breath back. The now empty cages were crashing around Storms unconscious body. He just prayed she was all right; if anything happen to her, he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself.

However there was one more cage left, holding the student Jones. Toad pulled the pin from the cage. But this time Nightcrawler was ready and he had had enough. Nightcrawler appeared behind Toad and wrapped his arms around him. BAMF! The two of them were teleported into Jones cage. But Nightcrawler quickly grabbed Jones and teleported them out of the cage. Nightcrawler still couldn't rest as the falling cage was heading straight for Storm's unconscious form. He moved his head to the left as if he was rolling his eyes and groaned slightly and vanished. Seconds later he crashed to the floor with his back to the cold concrete with Storm across his chest. He was breathing heavily and was trying to get his breath back. Storm started to wake up again and she looked up at Nightcrawler who looked down at her exhausted. She smiled as she saw the kid's safe.

"Thank you" she whispered tenderly

"Anything for you Miss Storm" He said smiling at her she smiled in return and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Bpov (Bella)

My small group and me were cautiously walking through the large compound. The lighting was poor and I was struggling to see exactly what I was trying to find but everything in my body was screaming out to me that something was coming. Something was going to happen and I knew it was not going to end well. We headed into another corridor with a large door down the end, a small memory engulfing me, a memory I though I had forgotten.

"I want you to try and locate Tyrone," I whispered to my friends, turning to look at them over my shoulder.

"What about you?" Edward replied with concern etched into his voice. I just turned to face him fully seeing that he was clinging onto Talia's hand as he too could sense the unease I was feeling.

"There's something I need to do," I said to him gently, turning my gaze to each one of them a small smile pressed to my lips.

"Bella I really have to protest anythi…" Jasper started, about to tell me that this was a bad idea, all the experience, everything he had learnt as he fought in the Civil war and the vampire wars was screaming out to him to not let me go. I just shook my head at him, interrupting what he was about to say to me.

"Not this time Jasper" I said weakly before bringing in a huge lungful of air and turned away from them. I walked up the long corridor by myself knowing that the Cullen's were watching after me, knowing why I needed to do this on my own. I turned back around briefly and noticed that the Cullen's had indeed stayed true to my command and I couldn't help but smile. I crept into the room in front of me and snapped my body behind a control panel as I noticed a young woman standing by the wall waiting for someone. I tried to creep a little closer to try and figure out who she was but at that moment Stryker walked into the room and stood right in front of the woman who was waiting for him.

"Did you set the charges?" Stryker said to the woman, his large body blocking any of the remaining light. I tried to quietly creep even closer and had to withdraw when my foot knocked something on the floor.

"Of course" Amy replied, nodding her head towards her master who was smiling over at her. But that's when something caught my attention. I was looking at charts of certain human vitals during experiments. I could see various equations and mathematical simulations as if someone was planning something. My gaze continued onwards to a trolley that held torturous medical equipment. But before I could comprehend what I was doing I was standing right in front of the glass tank that was filled with amber liquid. I knew this object. This was the one thing I could remember from the time before. This was the place I became the Wolverine. I lifted my head and noticed Stryker looking up towards me, a smile pressed to his features before he turned to Amy.

"You know what to do" I watched as she nodded her head towards him before jumping down the steps into a crouch. She held out her arms and she spread her fingers wide, he hands twitching and her eyes trained solely onto me. Her bones began to crunch as the fingers on both her hands extended. I watched, as she became an animal, the only thing I could do was gawk at her. She was showing me her true Mutant form as she gracefully pulled her long spindly fingers into the air, showing me that her fingers had transformed into Razor sharp Adamantium claws. A gift I knew someone very close to me had, but I could not remember his or her face. The next thing I knew she was right in front of me, and she swiped her claws to my face, leaving a large gash on my cheek.

I pressed my hand to my cheek before I unsheathed my own Adamantium claws. I swung my arm around for it to contact with her head, but she ducked my move and pressed her foot to my stomach. I stumbled back at her move and I had to regain the breath into my lungs. She leapt at me and this time I blocked her parry as I brought my hands and claws up to meet her and she pushed hard on my bones. I knew this was a battle of Adamantium against Adamantium. The toughest fight I will have to fight.

She moved to slash at me again and this time it was my turn to duck and I rolled out of her way and she stumbled forward and hitting into a cluster of power cables. This in turn lead to a shower of sparks to shower over at her due to her over extended move. I charged at her this time, forcing my hands to her shoulders meaning we crashed through walls, glass sheets, equipment and things. X-ray and diagrams were scattered over the floor, dust and dirt were covering my form as we fought. We were a close match but Amy had the advantage of speed and she wasn't tired like me. I was being torn to shreds and my uniform was barley able to stop her nails from penetrating the leather and scratching my skin to pieces.

She was kicking and punching. I was blocking and swiping, barely able to inflict the damage she was doing to me. We scuffled back into the room, blocking and ducking, punching and twisting but she drop kicked me into the weapon X tank, causing it to smash open, my back arching at the pain as the liquid began to fall over the floor and over my feet. I was sprawled over the top of the tank and dazed as pain clouded over my eyes. A huge glass sheet was protruding from my back and I had to prevent myself from crying out in agony as I removed the object from my form. I could feel the blood dripping down my back and my regenerative properties were struggling to heal me. I could feel my body betraying me, getting heavier and heavier, weaker and weaker and I knew I couldn't beat her with hand-to-hand combat. I started to look around my surroundings to try and find a way to stop her.

I watched her as she prepared to pounce on my and end my extremely long life but just as she jumped I rolled out of the tank and grabbed the power cables that were withering and sparking in the air. I tossed them to the floor and watched, as the ground became a surge of electricity and hitting Amy. She screamed as she fell backwards into the tank. Withering with the impulses but she still managed to get back up again. I rolled my eyes and brought in a lungful of air as I stumbled over to another structure, a grey material substance seemed to be bubbling and boiling in the vat. I looked at her as she charged towards me. I picked up the leaver and stabbed her right into the stomach. I watched as her eyes went wide, her mouth moving in large circles as the material flowed into her body. Her body became heavy and the silver substance evacuated her form via her nose and the corners of her eyes. She fell to the ground with a loud thumb and she didn't get back up again.

I stumbled over to her, my mouth hanging open as I tried to get in the necessary air I needed. My body was screaming at me, telling me to lie down and let it recover but I had to keep moving. My face was dirty, my suit was ripped and destroyed and I wearily walked from the room but I couldn't stay upright anymore and I collapsed to the ground.

Tpov (Third Person)

The loud hum of Cerebro seemed to increase as the Mutants in the prison room managed to get up from their position and started to walk forward. Jones was hugging a few of the students closer to him as he made sure he was alright as he watched Storm and Nightcrawler look each other. She looked up at him after they had searched each other and smiled up at him

"Time to go" She said gently and lovingly as she looked up at the man who was slowly meaning more to her than life itself and he beamed over at her. They looked over at the students and held out their hands and lead them from the compound and hopefully towards safety. However as they walked from the room the loud hum of Cerebro exploded into their minds leaving them stumbling and clutching at their skulls in distress.

A young man of 27 was stumbling around corner after corner. His clothing barely able to keep him warm as the biting chill snapped at his skin. A pair of glasses pressed to his features in fear of releasing the intense power that his form possessed. But at this moment in time he was on a mission. He had been pulled away from his lover for almost 7 years and he was desperately trying to get back to her. He was withering with pain, scrunching up his face as he tried to get past the red he was seeing in his eyes. He was falling on to the wall before pushing himself upright and then collapsing onto the other wall. He needed to find Bella, he needed to find her and he hope to god that she was not in as much pain as he was at that moment.

Bpov (Bella)

I was exhausted. My body was betraying me, I was weak, I was tired and my head was killing me. The deep throbbing of Cerebro hit me hard and I clutched at my head in hoping that the pain would lesson and leave my already painful body alone. I was withering on the floor as I tried to lesson the pain. Nothing seemed to help as I tried to adjust how I was sitting. My claws were retracting and reforming as the throbbing exploded over the whole of my form and as it clouded my vision. I could faintly hear the sound of footsteps against the concrete as someone came closer to me. I tried to release my claws but they wouldn't budge from underneath my skin.

"Wolverine?" A voice whispered. I recognized the voice as Stryker and I opened my unfocused eyes to see his foot standing right next to me. I grabbed out towards him, begging for him to help me.

"How does your head feel? Like there is someone else inside?" He snarled at me happily as his crouched down next to me. I tried to scream at him but my mind would not work or focus. I just continued to look at him as he pressed his hand to my cheek and move the long mahogany hair from my face. I tried to recoil from his touch but my body would not obey my instructions. "Mortality had never really been an issue for you, Wolverine. How does it feel to know that you're finally dying?" He said before kicking me away from him and sending me sprawling against the cold floor. A whimper exploded from my lips as I landed on a large wound on my back. MY stomach on fire as the tender skin ripped open again. I feebly tried to clutch at my head as the unbelievable pain exploded over the whole of my body. Bruises were forming over my body from where Amy had hit or kicked me. The wounds were open and bleeding as my body tried tirelessly to try and regenerate itself, but my body was unable to heal itself.

"Why did you come back? Looking for answers?" he stated to me, coming to stand over me once again as he asked so many questions. All he could do was look at my clouded eyes as I struggled to focus them at him.

"You cut me open… and took my life…" I said through gritted teeth, trying to push through the pain that was engulfing my mind

"Oh but I could have reunited you with someone from long ago" He smirked, I had no idea who to process the information, my mind was not working, not being able to process the new information

"Who am I…?" I managed to chock out, grimacing as I squirmed closer to him, withering into a different position.

"You are a failed experiment. You should be thanking me. You were nothing when I found you. Now you are the ultimate weapon Wolverine" He smiled causing my heart to shatter. Everything I thought I was, everything I had done was nothing in comparison to what he had planned for me. I was nothing more to him than an experiment. The one man who knew all the questions I wanted answers to. He knew everything about me and here he was, killing me slowly. I pressed my head to the cold floor and closed my eyes as I struggled to breath. I felt my body go heavy and I could feel unconsciousness taking me. Today was a good day to die.

Spov (Scott)

I was frantically shuddering around corner after corner, stumbling further and falling closer and closer in the direction Storm had told me Bella had left. My vision was failing, my heart was shuddering in my chest and time was against me. But I had to keep pushing on, I had to keep going because I had no idea how much time Bella had left. I pressed my hand to my skull in attempt to clear my vision and was disappointed when nothing happened. I pressed my glasses further up my nose to make sure I wouldn't bring the whole compound down before I continued forward. But suddenly a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and the throbbing in my head vanished completely. I stood their unable to find the reason why it had suddenly gone away. I shook my head before I looked further down the corridor before I sprinted from my spot and down the corridor. When I rounded the next corner the sight that I was greeted with stopped my now forever beating heart.

Lpov (Logan)

I looked at Jean as she clung onto her head as the last few throbs faded from her head. Her beautiful features and long red hair, just made me want to hold onto her and never let her go. Bella was right; I was falling for our new team member. She was funny, bright, caring and she was so clever. All the things I looked for in a woman. Maybe it was time for me to leave behind the lonely days I lived and maybe settle down and start a family. But would I be able to prove to her that I loved her. Would I be able to tell her, and did she even feel the same way I did. We had known each other for only a little while, but in that time we had spent nearly every single waking moment with each other. Storm and Nightcrawler had grown close and I knew that the woman I had called to be like my sister was finally loosing her heart, to no one more worthy.

I helped her up and placed my hand on her cheek and neck, concern written all over my face.

"You ok hun?" I asked her soothingly. She looked up at me and smiled the most beautiful smile that took my breath away.

"Come on, we need to find the Professor" I grinned, while grabbing her hand and charging down the cold and dark corridors.

Mpov (Magneto)

I levitated into the middle of the room and began adjusting the properties of Dark Cerebro. Instead of it killing mutants it was time for me to get my revenge and wipe out every last stinking human from this planet.

"How does it look from there Charles? Still fighting the good fight? Because from here it doesn't look like they are playing by yours," I bellowed from the middle of the room. Ceiling panels, metal braces, tubes, wires everything was beginning to swirl around my form and began settling into there new home. When I finished I landed back on the platform and walked over to my friend.

"Maybe it's time to play by theirs," I whispered before striding from the room.

Spov (Scott)

I took a few more cautious steps into the room, looking around at my surroundings as I moved closer to her. It seems Bella had got herself into a pickle and she definatly didn't got down without a fight. A body of a young woman lay in a tank of water broken and not moving. Power cables were withering and sparking with life and there was a huge hole in the wall to our left. I rushed over to Bella's side when I knew everything was safe and I could see through my visor that she was lying on her side. A pool of blood lying by her back. I could see her chest rising and falling weakly and I had to double check she was still breathing. I had hoped for a better reunion. Reunions where the pair of us spotted each other from a distance and ran towards each other but for normal life things are different.

When I reached her side I dropped to my knees and pressed my hands to her shoulders to roll her over. I faltered slightly when I noticed her front was just as wounded as her back and I had to try and prevent the tears that were welling up in my eyes as I looked at her. I moved my arm so her neck and the bottom of her head was resting in the crook of my arm and I lifted my hand to her cheek and wiped away the dirt from her face and moved her fringe from her eyes. I smiled a loving smile down at her as I took in the sight in front of me. She hadn't changed a bit, her hair had changed a little and her features were more prominent and sharp than they used to be but she was still beautiful. My memories had not given her justice and looking down at her now made me forget all the problems and worries we were facing. Looking at her now made my heart explode with joy as I felt her body pressed to mine, feeling her warmth against my cold skin, knowing that she still loved me and wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. It was _A life reunited. _

I pressed the back of my hand gently to her cheek and rubbed the skin gently and I was over joyed when I watched her groan and move her head towards my touch. After all these years she still reacted to me the way she always did.

"Bella?" I whispered lovingly, that single word not having escaped my lips for so long but the way my lips moved seemed to bring back so many memories. She brought in a huge lungful of air again and a frown invaded her beautiful features as she found it difficult to breath. Her eyes flickered a few times before they opened fully and focused up at me. I looked into her deep chocolate brown orbs and I could see the Bella I knew and missed so much. A smile pressed to my lips and I watched as confusion radiated from her features, as she couldn't understand how I was holding her in my arms

"Scott?"


	12. Hold On

Holding On

Bpov (Bella)

Scott was holding me. His face was soft and gentle as he looked at me with so much love I couldn't help but control my heart that was beating rapidly in my chest. His glasses were pressed right up to the bridge of his nose as he protected me from his gift. His wavy sandy hair was short but with the elegant style I remembered so well. A tight military green shirt was pressed to his form, clinging to his large muscled forearms and chest that was toned with muscle.

I could do nothing but stare at him. My eyes glassy as I tried to ignore the intense throbbing that had engulfed my body as I looked at him. My features soft as I looked at the man I had lost 7 years ago. I pressed my hand to his cheek and watched as he leant into my touch, his stubble pressed to my hands as I rubbed my thumb gently over his skin. I smiled a half smile and let out the breath I was holding as I continued to look up at him.

The built up emotion was boiling within me. My heart was beating incredibly fast, the butterflies that swam around my body when Scott touches me felt like a swarm in my stomach. My breathing was hitching as I tried to bring in the necessary air I needed to breath. The love I felt for him all those years ago was lighting a fire in my body, in my soul as I looked back up at him. I felt as he lifted me closer to his chest, wrapping his arms delicately around my injured back but securely enough to press me to his chest and a sound frighteningly like a sob exploded from my mouth. I clung onto his shirt in fear of letting him go, never wanting to be parted from his again. I buried my face into his shoulder and inhaled his ever so comforting smell. Breathing in his scent, fogging my brain with it, blocking out everything else as my body started to shiver and I began to shake. Scott held me closer to him, whispering soothing words into my ear and rubbing my hair, knowing my back was badly wounded. When we pulled away I couldn't help but smile up at him as he returned it with his own heart-stopping smile I remembered so well.

"Am I in heaven?" I started with the smile still pressed onto my face, my hands still clinging onto him as I continued to stare into his glasses.

"No I'm real, I'm really here" He replied with a laugh, me feeling his eyes searching mine. Before I could laugh or even reply to him I gasped out in pain as the throbbing through out my body turned into such unbelievable agony. I was withering on the floor, trying to find a suitable position that allowed me to lesson the discomfort but nothing helped. I could feel Scott adjusting his grip on me, clinging onto me tighter as he realized just how much distress I was in and terrified of letting me go. I could do nothing more than just lie there shivering and quivering as I tried to pull in harsh pain ridden breaths. I refused to move my limbs or open my eyes as I fought through the pain.

"No! Come on Bella!" Scott cried down at me, still holding me close to him as he took in my scrunched up features. He bent down and pressed his ear to my chest to see if my heart was beating irregular before looking back at me "Stay with me Bella" Scott implored as he pressed his hand to my cheek. I could feel the warmth of his hand radiate through my skin and travel down my body that was growing increasingly colder. My eyes flickered when I felt I had the strength and I could feel Scott breathing out a sigh of relief when he noticed my brown eyes looking up at him. "We need to get you out of here" He muttered before readjusting the pair of us and he got to his feet. He pressed his arm around my waist, and positioned the other around his shoulders as he tried to lift m y weight. He slowly lifted me and I had to grimace and cling onto him tighter as my body felt like it was exploding with fire once again. My body aching and throbbing whenever I moved. My head pounding with such a headache and my wounds burned when the air hit my healing wounds caused by Amy.

I looked up at Scott as he continued to hold me close to him. I knew him well enough to know that worry and concern were shining in his eyes as he looked at me, knowing full well that my body wasn't healing. I continued to hold on to him for support, as I feared if I let him go I would crumble back to the ground again. In that instant my con device beeped in my ear and I pressed my hand to my ear to activate the signal and I could hear the crackle of Storm's voice breath into my ear.

"Bella, We've got the kids"

"All right, good" I managed to say, my voice weaker than I expected and wanted it to be. I looked up at Scott who seemed to be distracted by something by the generator and detangled himself from me, making sure I was standing, well hunched over as he moved away from me with a frown pressed to his eyebrows.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, we will meet you in the west corridor. Listen to the hum of Cerebro, we need to get the Professor," I said to them, my hand still pressed to my ear while my other arm began to cuddle my stomach as I tried to prevent the throbbing in my stomach from increasing again.

"Bella I'm going after Stryker" The voice of my brother sounded, everything in my body running cold as I worried for my brother, knowing he was running after him with no backup, knowing he could very well kill him

"Logan no, don't go on your…" I started but the panic in my voice was cut off when the line went off "Own" I whispered again, the worry in the safety of my brother replaced anything else I was feeling and I felt myself crumple down the neighboring stone column as I realized just what could happen to Logan.

"Oh, we've got a problem" Scott whispered causing my already worried mind to get even worst as I looked over at Scott who continued to have a frown on his face. I watched him reach for something and then pull away as the device bleeped quicker than it had only seconds before. "Time to go" He informed as he jogged back over to me, pressed his arm around my waist, my hand going over his shoulders again before we scuffled from the room as fast as I could; knowing something very bad was going to happen; knowing that my healing ability was no longer working.

It felt like we had been walking for hours. I ached, I hurt and many a time I thought I was going to pass out. I knew Scott was worried. I knew this by the way he was gripping onto me and the way he tried to hold my weight as much as possible as we continued forward. However as we continued further down the corridor the humming of Cerebro continued to get louder and the two of our hearts were picking up, as we got closer.

"Can you feel that?" He said with a smile as he turned his attention closer to me "We're getting closer" He finished and all I could do was look at him with a weary smile.

"How long have you been down here?" I whispered to him softly, looking at him with sad large eyes. I could see him looking down as he tried to find something to say

"I've not seen the sun shining for over 5 years," he said, turning his face to look at me as we continued to stumble down the long dark corridor. My heart shuddered with shock as my mind struggled with the concept of him being locked away, stuck under ground in a cell for the last 5 years. The need for the pair of them to get out of here again had engulfed her mind and I knew I needed to help Scott as much as he needed to help me. He knew I wasn't healing and I knew he was more worried than he had been for as long as I had known him. Having got him back into my life I was going to fight my damned hardest to keep myself at his side. He had meant everything to me for so many years and having lived away from him for years I knew in that moment when I saw him again that there would never be anyone else. He was my soul mate, he was the man I knew I would live the rest of my life with and being left injured and possibly dying scared me more than anything; terrified of leaving him on his own.

"I waited for you for 7 years" I implored over to him again "Living without you for so long. Having to fight the conflicting emotions on the way to deal with my grief, having to live the rest of my life without. You've been alive for 7 years and you never tried to tell me" I knew Scott's heart was constricting with the amount of unhappiness in my voice

"Believe me Bella, I tried" Scott defended; I could do nothing but look away from him "I tried hundreds of ways to get out of that cell. Every time I was taken to see someone thousands of ideas swam around my mind to try and find an escape. Sally has the ability to home in on someone and project images of that one person. I watched and protected you when you never realized it. Watching thousands of images showing me how you felt, grieving at my grave, clinging onto my tags. The feelings of love and happiness you felt when you were at my grave was me. Sally had the gift of projecting emotions to the person she's following at the same time. I was with you even when I wasn't" Scott said to me truthfully, the pair of us having stopped as he looked right at me, holding me close to him in his arms, I could do nothing more than smile at him.

"That was you?" I breathed with a smile

"Guilty, I couldn't let you go, just like you couldn't let me go" He beamed towards me. I laughed at him, ignoring the pain stabbing me in the chest before the pair of us carried on up the corridor.

The whole of the X-men had just arrived when we rounded the last corner, my energy was nearly depleted and I was hanging off Scott when we arrived and he was extremely worried with the amount of blood I was loosing. I had apparently lost my colours, my skin was becoming clammy, and Scott was really struggling to keep a smile on his face.

"What is that?" A young man I didn't recognize stated from Storm's side.

"That's Cerebro" I started, making the whole group snap their features towards me, concern and apprehension shining in their eyes as they took in how fragile I had become.

"Oh… my…god" The young lad said again and I just looked at him, a smile spreading across Scott's features.

"Bella, this is Jack and Sally," He said to me and Jack jumped at the chance to meet me, Sally however looked a little broken as she looked at me.

"No way am I shaking the hands of Wolverine." He breathed star stuck as he continued to hang off my hand that was clasped between the pair of his. I just looked at him with wide eyes my mouth hanging open before I looked at Scott who was smiling fondly at the man; a look of amusement was shining in his eyes.

"Let's just say he's more than a fan," Scott whispered into my ear, the feeling of his breath against my skin leaving my skin with goose bumps as my body reacted to him the way it used too.

"Bella? You don't look so good" Storm said to me concerned, coming over to stand next to me, after she gave Scott a brief smile as if she had already seen him. I just waved her away as I looked up at her with tired old eyes.

"I'm fine" I waved away, looking up at Edward who was holding a frown at Scott and then towards me, he knew who Scott was and I'm sure I could see the twinkling of happiness shining deeply into his eyes.

"Hang on!" Emmet interrupted, a frown pressed to his features, his mouth hanging open as he looked at Scott who was moving his head to look over at him "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" He finished as he clicked his fingers when his mind had put two and two together.

"Jean" I stated, turning my attention to Jean "My brother?" I asked and all I got was her looking down at the ground. I looked up at Scott and he pulled me closer to him. But we were pulled from our attention and from our knowing look when we heard the sound of splashing water. I turned around as fast as my body would allow and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Logan rushing towards us, his hair flapping in the wind, his cheeks rosy with heat from all the running.

"Logan… oh thank god" I breathed as I detangled myself from Scott and threw myself towards Logan who caught me and pressed me close to him, his chest still rising and falling, his heart hammering in his chest.

"It's ok, I'm safe," he whispered before he pulled away from me and looked down at my pale complexion "You on the other hand" he said with his eyes boring right into mine.

"I went up against Amy before I was attacked by Cerebro. I woke up like this" I started watching as he nodded his head in understanding. "I'm not healing Logan." He just looked right at me, pressing his hand to my cheek before he moved me aside and looked over at the man who was helping me.

"Hey Mate…" he started, moving me to his other hand as he got Scott's attention. "Scott? Is that really you?" He stated, his lips moving into a smile as he watched Scott study him

"Hey Logan" Scott beamed

"I don't, I don't believe it" Logan breathed before passing me over to Jasper as he grasped hold of Scott and the pair of them embraced and reunited after years of being apart. The pair of them thumping each other on the back in a manly huge as the pair of them laughed and shouted at each other; finally being reunited with a friend they thought they would never see again. I could do nothing but smile at the pair of them from my position next to Jasper who was looking down at me fondly.

"We need to get out of here now" My brother started once he moved away from Scott and helping me stand with the help of Scott once again "There's a tunnel that goes under the spillway. Stryker has a helicopter there" My brother finished as we continued to hear the sound of explosions from somewhere within the compound. The explosives Scott had found finally igniting. I just smiled gently over at Jones who was whimpering with the rest of the children.

"We can't leave yet" jean stated, her eyes closed and her hand pressed to the door as she used her gift to determine the state of the Professor "Magneto had reverses Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore" She said with a frown pressed to her features as we all turned to look at her

"So who's it targeting now?" Talia questioned

"Everyone else" She started before the frown on her face deepened causing my brother to go over to her to provide her with some comfort. "The Professor is still in there. He's being manipulated by a mutant," She said darkly before she snapped her hand away from the door collapsing into my brother as she tried to regain some strength. A quality that I was loosing quickly; my body failing me. However before anyone of us could decide the next move the compound we were standing in rocked violently as the damn continued to collapse. The children were terrified and I was struggling to keep my balance, Scott having to hold all of my weight. I watched as my team looked up at the ceiling, tiered and weary as they continued to fight.

"Kurt" I said with authority, me being the only one brave enough to break the silence.

"Yes"

"You have to take me in there now" I commanded as I started to detangle myself from Scott. I just had to ignore the look of panic that was spreading over his features.

"Bella" Scott warned as he understood what was swimming around my head "Your not strong enough"

"The Professor is not going to believe anyone else. I'm the one who has to go" I defended, my eyes snapping right up to Scott whose face was showing me how painful this decision was.

"She's right Scott" Logan started with a small smile "In the current state that Xavier is in he will recognize the words from someone he is close to. If you went in there he would think he was dead. After all you have been dead for the last 7 years in his eyes"

"But I told you. It's too dangerous. If I can't see where I'm going I…" Kurt defended causing me to sigh in frustration before I cut him off.

"It's the only way Kurt. The door can be opened but something shape. Something to fit in the lock" I said to them, Scott and Logan bowing their heads in understanding while the others continued to look at me in confusion

"So do it" Carlisle started "Use the Adamantium to open it"

"Just a small problem with that. I've lost my ability to regenerate. Without that, I'm condemning me to death" I said dramatically. I watched as shock was evident on all of my friends faces and then the look of sorrow and sadness as they realized the seriousness of the situation "I'm wounded and badly. Right now we need to grab the Professor and get out of here. He knows me well enough to trust my word, however insane it may sound. We have no other choice," I argued, one by one I watched as the nodded their heads. I turned my attention over to Nightcrawler who was shaking his head towards Storm who was trying to persuade him.

"Get to the helicopter. Get them home" I implored and watched as she nodded her head and started guiding them out of the door. My gaze lingered on Edward who was looking at me. I just gave him a small smile which he returned before he turned and ran after his family. My brother and Scott had remained and I know that no matter how hard I tried to get them to leave they wouldn't. But I was pulled from the retreating forms of my family when Scott turned me around in his arms.

"I hope this isn't good-bye," I whispered to him, the pair of us standing extremely close I could feel his breath against my skin, out noses almost touching.

"You need to trust in your own strength" Scott said with a smile "You always did have a way of putting yourself down" Scott smiled, my arms moving around his neck, his hands pressed gently to my waist in hopes of not damaging me further

"But you were always their to pick up the pieces" I said to him gently which he returned me with a smile.

"I'm going to be here for the rest of time Bella. Trust in your own strength, trust in yourself and ill be waiting right here" He smiled. I nodded my head before adjusting myself from his grip. I was walking towards Kurt, sending a smile towards my brother who was looking at me gently before Scott grabbed hold of my hand. I had my mouth hanging open and a frown pressing onto my eyebrows before he pulled me closer towards him and before I could even comprehend what was happening Scott had pressed his hands delicately to my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine. Everything I had ever wanted, everything that had kept me going for the last 7 years was the feeling and hope of pressing my lips back to Scott's. And here I was, near to death, about to save the man who was like my father, kissing my Scott. I could feel the want and need he felt to have me close to him. I felt the love pore over to me and I involuntarily moved my hands around his neck and he pressed his lips to mine, our eyes closed as we reveled in our closeness once again. When we pulled away my chest was heaving as I tried to regain the breath I had lost due to the closeness I had with Scott. I smiled up at him as I pressed my forehead to his.

"Stay safe," I whispered to him before pressing another quick kiss to his lips and snapping my body towards Kurt who was waiting for me. He pressed his arms around me to help me stand before the pair of us looked at my brother and lover.

"You have 5 minutes," Logan said

"Before we come after you" Scott finished causing me to nod my head towards them. I could hear Kurt whispering the Lord's Prayer as he prepared himself for the jump that scared him half to death. The last thing I saw was Scott before we vanished into a think of blue smoke.

BAMF! We both reappeared, the pair of us breathing heavily as we took in the sight of dark Cerebro, me weakly trying to stand up on my own, my health failing me. We were standing on a platform just behind the Professor in a room that looked exactly like the Cerebro at the School. I could see Kurt looking in awe at the room and the billions of white lights rotating above us. Dark Cerebro's hum was getting faster and faster, while the lights getting brighter.

I saw a little girl looking up at Nightcrawler and me, the look of distaste and hatred radiating from the girl as she looked at us. The Professor was a prisoner in his own mind, giving me the courage to continue and try and help him

"Professor" I shouted trying to muster up as much strength as I could, however my voice sounded faint against the whispers and cries of thousands of other people. I could see the Professor looking around and then to the young girl.

"I hear them...but I cannot find them" he said concerned, a frown pressed to his delicate features

"Then increase the signal," the girl commanded firmly

The professor closed his eyes once again concentrating as the drone of Cerebro got louder. I winced back as my already sensitive hearing got worst. My energy was failing and I need to do something. I stumbled towards Xavier with Nightcrawler cowering behind me. However the girl suddenly appeared right in front of me, and I flinched back slightly, surprised to see her so close to my face

"Stay away" I took another step but this time the platform between me and the girl broke leaving a huge chasm. I looked at it as I took a stumble at the sudden lack of flooring. I looked down the deep hole before I looked at Nightcrawler who was shivering behind me.

"This is just an illusion. You can't fool me. It's just a game" I said to the little girl really looking into her eyes as I brought in a lungful of air and took a step forward, walking on what looked like nothing but I could feel the ground underneath me. We heard and explosion coming from somewhere and the little girl turned into 143, an older man who looked terminally unwell. At the front I noticed the Professor looking around suspiciously I shouted for him again, hoping to get his attention.

"Professor!" I screamed, but once again I sounded miles away due to the onslaught of voices being amplified by Cerebro

The professor looked around confused and just received a very agitated look from the little girl. Metal and plates from the ceiling were beginning to fall from the walls as the compound began to dematerialize around our eyes. I looked over at Nightcrawler and he then glanced towards the professor. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and we reappeared right in front of the professor. Nightcrawler flinched away from the angry gaze of the child and I just smiled at him. He was so sweet inside. He was perfect for Storm

"Bella, I was just trying to find you" Xavier said to me gently causing me to smile down at him, grabbing hold of his hand and looking right into him with so much love and kindness he had shown me so many times.

"Professor, you have to stop Cerebro now!" I said to him, trying to muster up as much energy as possible.

"I'm just locating the others" he started "And showing our friends the mutants of the world" he said smiling at the little girl who was beaming at him. I looked at them both with a frown on my face. Xavier looked back to the billion of white lights in front of him. The metal of Cerebro pressed on his head

"These aren't the mutants of the world" I shouted up to him, he just looked at me confused. I knelt down in front of him, ignoring the screaming of my wounds. I could feel the blood running down my back as the strain I was putting on my body caused it to scream out in pain.

"Professor, none of this is real. It's an illusion. You have to see beyond it," I said holding on to his shoulders. The little girl moved to the man I thought as a fathers side.

"Don't listen to her, she's lying "

"Professor Look at me" I said making him look at me "Have I ever lied to you?" I said to him, he just looked at me blankly.

"I don't have a lot of time Charles, but don't you want to see Scott again?" I asked him smiling. He just looked at me with sad eyes, a weak smile pressed to his lips

"Scott's dead sweetheart" he said using his nickname for me

"He's not," I said smiling "Stryker was holding him captive, he's here, and he's waiting for you outside" I said smiling

"You said Stryker"

"She's lying" the girl literally screamed at both me and the professor

"Who is she?" I asked him

"She's a student" Xavier replied

"You know every student in the School. Which one is she?" I asked him comfortingly. The girl's eyes widened, suddenly very very angry

"This is an illusion, Pupa," I said, causing him to look right at me. Love evident in his eyes. "You've been in it too long" I said my voice cracking with sadness "We need you Professor, the school needs you, I need you" I begged looking right at him, my eyes tearing up. I was trying so hard not to pass out. My body was screaming at me to just lie down and sleep and never wake up but I had to help my father first. The girl's eyes suddenly changed, one becoming green and the other blue. Xavier was thinking hard, and he looked up at the white lights and then back to the girl. Realization crossed his features

"Jason" he stated, the girl narrowed her eyes and the Professor turned towards her

"NO!" the girl screamed "NO! STOP! You're hurting me," the girl screamed furious clinging onto her head as the Professor continued to invade her mind. The entire roomed flashed from illusion to illusion and I was getting weaker and weaker. It was an amalgam of horrible nightmares and desolate landscapes. Death, pain, agony-terror. I noticed that the platform remain suspended throughout each illusion

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she screamed as Xavier continued to concentrate on her.

Suddenly the image of 143 flashed in the illusion as Xavier broke it down. The girl screamed and the illusion rippled. Nightcrawler was looking at me, and he noticed at how pale I was and walked over to me and placed my arm around his shoulder. I thanked him and leant on him heavily. The girls face was twitching and flashing into the leering, ghoulish image of mutant 143, and then back to the girl. But then suddenly she disappeared, revealing mutant 143 completely.

Girders and pieces of structure were falling from above as the room was hit by another explosion. Xavier closed his eyes and reached up to tear the helmet away from his head. The lights faded and the hum stopped completely. Xavier stared at Mutant 143 whose face was completely emotionless, everything except his eyes that showed sadness and remorse. However the ceiling above us was begging to destabilize and a giant girder hit the platform taking some of the platform and 143 with it. We could do nothing but stare at him as he fell into the abyss. I moved closer to the Professor and Nightcrawler did his best to wrap his arm around both of us and we disappeared from the room.

As soon as Kurt had arrived back outside of the room my body was unable to hold my weight any longer. I could feel my legs give way underneath me and I was falling to the ground. I felt someone lunge towards me and I landed into Scott's arms. I was shaking with cold and I could feel my skin was clammy with sweat as I began to catch a fever. I could feel everyone's eyes on my as I continued to shiver in Scott's arms. I was lying in his arms, my body pressed onto him and the floor as he attempted to wipe the hair that was plastered onto my face away from my neck. He adjusted his arms so one of them was resting underneath my knees and the other was supporting my torso as he lifted me up as I weighed no more than a feather.

We bolted down the corridor with Scott holding on to me while Xavier was pressed to my brother. I could faintly hear the explosions of the corridor as we hurried to the corridor all the while I was fighting to stay awake, fighting to save the life I knew I could have with Scott if I stayed alive. As we emerged from the building a blinding white light exploded over my eyes and I flinched back. I could feel Scott slowing down as he walked out with the others. I watched as he scrunched up his face due to the light… after all this was the first time he had seen the light for 7 years. I was clinging onto Scott's shirt with all the remaining energy I had while I continuously fought to stay awake. My head was resting comfortably on Scott's shoulder, my eyes dropping. Scott however was constantly trying to keep me away, to keep me talking; but it was a lot harder when I'm struggling to get my words out. I knew that Scott was staring to seriously worry about me, as he had never seen me this weak or vulnerable before. Logan emerged first with Xavier in his arms followed by Nightcrawler and then Scott and myself. Carlisle was at my side in an instant as he tried to take my vitals and make sure I was ok.

"Logan?" Storm said when we arrived behind her. Showing us an empty helipad all except for the body on a man lying on the ground, his eyes wide in a frozen scream while the steal chains were wrapped around his throat.

"Magneto" Logan whispered disappointed, never having found out just what had happened to me

"I'm sorry Bella" Scott said to me gently, taking a moment to look down at me, sadness etched over his features as I struggled to focus my eyes to look up at him

"It's... It's ok," I stammered as I tried to bring in a large quantity of air, my lungs struggling to expand. However my hearing was still good and I snapped my head in the direction of something that had caught my attention.

"What's wrong?" Cyclops said so all of the X-men could hear him. The trees were shaking, clumps of snow were falling from the branches and the sound of snapping wood echoed in the distance, getting louder and louder

"Run" I whispered

"What is that?" Nightcrawler said, his eyes narrowing to focus purely on the movement of something rushing towards us.

"Alkali Lake. All of it" I heard Scott's voice rumbling in his chest. However wind exploded from the forest like a shockwave, almost knocking Scott and the group to the ground. I could feel Scott turning around and there in the Sky was the X-jet, slicing across the treetops over our heads awkwardly. I noticed Storm looking at Nightcrawler and he knew what to do next. The jet began to stabilize and I noticed it lowering towards the ground. The ramp was descending to reveal Bobby

"Hurry!" He shouted over the jet's engines. The kids scrambled up the ramps, and Bobby took Xavier from my brother's arms. Scott was still carry me, refusing to let me go

"Take us up!" Scott shouted to Storm. She complied and the jet began to rise. I could see a massive wave of water heading straight for us, snapping trees as if they were twigs. Storm yanked on the controls making the jet rise, barely dodging the debris and water, as the tunnel exit, helipad and Stryker's body were engulfed. The water washed away any remnant of my past. Scott placed me down on a line of chairs and took hold of my hand. I was weak and I closed my eyes wishing I could sleep

"Keep her awake, we don't want her sleeping" Carlisle instructed Scott, who simply nodded while the vampire Doctor rushed around to find something to stop me bleeding.

"Bella" Scott said to me gently and I weakly gave him a smile and flickered my eyes to look up at him. "How's my old lady" he said smiling while stroking my cheek. I noticed my brother smiling from the cockpit while I attempted the best glare I could muster

"Well enough to break your nose if you call me that again" I joked, giving him a chuckle before coughing when the pain got too much, he just laughed along with me.

"I never thought I was going to see you again," Scott implored over to me, rubbing his thumb over my cold hand as he looked at me, sitting right with me while the rest of the group were watching or milling around trying to help.

"Neither did I" I breathed, a very faint smile pressed to my features

"I had a lot of time to think about things in that cell; but every time my thoughts floated back to you" He smiled squeezing my hands as he looked at me

"I know how you feel. Waking up everyday, knowing you weren't lying next to me brought me back to the harsh reality I was living in" I blinked, causing Scott to look at me with his head cocked slightly to the left. But my smile faltered when a sharp pain exploded in my chest restricting my airways and I scrunched up my face, squirming on my chair while I cried out in agony.

"Carlisle!" Scott shouted, getting the Doctor's attention.

"Scott, I don't know how much longer I have left" I managed to say, my teeth grinding together as I fought past the pain "But thank you, thank you for everything. I know I never said it a lot, and I know I struggle to admit it but you helped me more than anyone. You showed me just what life was like living when you had it with someone to share it with" I grimaced, knowing this could be the last time I ever spoke to the man I loved, he looked down at the ground before looking back at me and pressed his hand to my cheek.

"Save your strength, everything's going to be alright, you'll see" He smiled, trying to be optimistic, trying to look to the future and not look at what was happening now just so he could hide the worry he was feeling to protect me. I smiled and nodded my head before I let my eyes close, as I was unable to fight off unconsciousness any longer. I felt my head fall to the side and the pressure on my hand increased while Scott frantically called my name, trying to raise me from my slumber but it was no use, the darkness had engulfed me

"She needs medical attention now!" Carlisle shouted, telling Storm and Nightcrawler to step on it while he went into Doctor mode, trying to make use of the limited equipment he had on the ship, however my hand constantly felt warm as Scott refused to le my hand go.

"Scott, you need to get out of my way" Carlisle ordered, trying to help me, trying to get a better look at my injuries but as Edward and Jasper pulled him out of the way I knew he put up a huge fight

"NO! I'm not loosing her again!" he shouted, pain and grief evident in his voice. I tried to whisper his name, tried to call out to him but I felt the life leave my body.


	13. The Aftermath

The Aftermath 

Of the next hour I only remembered images and snippets that whizzed past at MTV speed. Scott was stanching my wounds at Carlisle's request. My brother pacing behind us. I could hear Storm and the rest of my team barking orders while Carlisle continued to check my wounds. Scott reassuring me. A weight on my chest, slowly bearing down. Gasping for air. Scott barking orders. A door slamming. Engines humming.

The next time I came to, I was lying on some kind of bed that vibrated and swayed. I struggled to open my eyes, but could only pry them open a slit. When I inhaled, the air was sharp and metallic. I felt a light pressure around my mouth. An oxygen mask. A surge of panic made my head hurt. I dipped towards unconsciousness again before I fought my way back. A soft jolt and the vibrations ceased.

"Finally" Scott's voice, distant and muffled. A squeeze on my forearm. I felt the warmth of his fingers, resting on my arm. Then his breath tickled my ear.

"We're here," He said, still sounding as If he was a room-length away. I had to concentrate to make out the words "…you hear me?" A clang, then I could hear the ping of elevator doors. A clatter, and the low murmured apology and I was tugged into the bright light. A few bumps and then the squeak of wheels and the rush of air. Scott's hand found mine and gripped it as we moved. I managed to open my eyes to see Scott at my side walking fast. Scott must have been talking to someone, my ears unable to hear him before he spun back around to see me looking faintly up at him. He bent over me, nearly tripping as he tried to keep pace alongside the stretcher. "Bella? Can you hear me?" I tired to nod, but had to settle for fluttering my eyelids. He squeezed my hand and placed his hand delicately to my forehead "You're ok" He said" Your in the hospital wing at the School. They need too."

I slid back into unconsciousness.

Epov (Edward)

As soon as the blackbird had landed Scott had scooped Bella up into his arms and was rushing out of the jet. My father had called a head demanding my mother Esme to prepare the hospital wing so everything was ready in the manic attempt to save a very weak Bella.

Watching Bella stumble up the long corridor she had ordered us to met in I knew she was in trouble. She was clinging onto Scott with the remaining strength she had and I knew it wasn't helping. Her skin was pale and taught; I could see a thin layer of sweat as she became clammy and hot; her body was failing her and I could see the pain and the hurt shining in her eyes when she looked at me. But looking at her now, watching her, as she didn't move made me more scared than ever.

Sure when I first arrived back at the school I was surprised to see her and a little hurt that she hadn't told me the whole truth about who she truly was but that didn't mean I wanted her to die. Over the last year I went out of my way to make sure she trusted me, making sure that our friendship was placed back on track and I was happy to say that I had accomplished that.

But looking at the worry and the pain shining in Scott's eyes the worry I felt for her was nothing compared to how Scott was feeling. He loved her more than anything in the world and he waited 7 long years to see her again, never really knowing if he was ever going to see her. But looking into his eyes, looking at the way he looked at Bella I knew then that the fling we had, the relationship we had was nothing compared to it. It just reminded me of Katy Perry's song Thinking of You and for the first time in my life I was over the moon that I was second best.

The rest of my family greeted us at the entrance of the school with a hospital bed. Scott placed Bella delicately to the bed before clinging onto his hand while my Father continued to take her vitals and hooking her up to an ECG, Alice looking and measuring her heart rate and blood pressure. Just at that moment we pushed her into the elevator and pressed the B button and I could feel the machine pulling us downwards.

"Her heart rate and her blood pressure are low" Alice informed us, looking from the device and then over to my father who was trying very hard not to show any emotions. I watched as the elevator doors opened slowly and we bolted from the spot and straight to the reception area for the hospital. Rosalie and my Father pulled Bella's tattered uniform from her slim and trim figure to reveal her blue tunic underneath which had been completely mutilated. Blood had stained nearly every square inch of her tattered clothing. Between the tears of fabric, I could see the lesions in her pale skin. They were not neat cuts. Rather the flesh appeared to have been shredded to ribbons. Three large gashes ran from the side to just above her navel. Small scratches and bruises were also present on her soft skin and the wounds hadn't even been shown on her back. New blood was constantly forming in her wounds. However the wounds on her skin didn't tell us everything. The chest wounds had cut her lungs, collapsing it. Carlisle having inserted a chest tube, clearing out the blood, and re-inflating her lung

I took a quick glance over to Scott who was struggling to compose himself, his eyebrows moving into a frown of sorrow as he looked over at the woman he was in love with. I looked over at Logan to see he also had water streaming into his eyes as he looked at his sister on the hospital bed, barely breathing.

Nonetheless everything Carlisle did to help her didn't stop the unthinkable. The onlookers could do was look on helplessly as the monitor showed a straight-line and emitted a loud bleeping noise. No heartbeat. Scott was whispering something, trying to move forward while Logan had to stop him, making sure that he couldn't interrupt Carlisle who had started mouth to mouth and then pressing on her chest to try and restart her heart. But her chest was slick with blood and I watched as my father clumsily slipped from her chest as the blood refused to give him a great grip.

I could see my sisters struggling to compose themselves. I could see Storm crying next to Nightcrawler and Xavier and Logan had water brimming to their eyes. Scott and Logan were shuffling, frantically looking at anything and everything. There hearts beating in their chests as they took in the sight of the woman they loved dearly was dying in front of them. Carlisle pulled out the defibrillator and asked Esme to charge at 500 and pressed the machine to Bella's chest that arched from the bed and crashed back down after the shock had been emitted. Another two attempts and nothing was happening. Carlisle looked towards Esme who was looking devastated up towards her husband who reached over and grasped her hand before looking down at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Time of Death 17:49" Carlisle started gently, looking at his watch before pulling a cloth over Bella's form, pressing it to her shoulders. Esme swift to wash her hands to try and remove Bella's blood from her hands.

"No!" Scott whispered, his hearts breaking as he stumbled past Logan and towards Bella. His red eyes throbbing from all the unshed tears building behind his glasses. The group around him, screaming his name to come away, to leave her alone but he ignored them, rushing over to his lover's side. He grasped hold of her hand and looked down at her. His own shoulder's going heavy and his mouth turned down as his eyebrows moved into a raised position his face scrunching up with emotion as he tried to rein in his emotions as he clung onto the limp hand engulfed by his own paw. He let down his hand and never moving his eyes from Bella's face. He then brought up is hand to her cheek and leant closer to her. His heart heavy with pain and sadness as he had lost the woman who meant more to him than anything else. It was then that everyone excused himself or herself to give him some privacy.

Lpov (Logan)

I was angry. I was upset. I was distraught. The one member of my family I had left was killed. The one person who I knew better than anyone else, the one person who had comforted me, helped me, guided me and stayed with me through thick and thin was gone. My sister was dead, leaving me on this planet alone. I was the last member of our family left, the reason to live, to keep going was no longer there and I felt broken and empty.

I had rushed out of the room when Carlisle had declared her dead in fear of showing the rest of my friends my weakness. My throat was tight, my eyes were watering and my anger and frustration was bubbling as I tried to grieve the loss from a much-loved sister. I could sense someone was rushing behind me, trying to keep up with me but I wanted nothing more than to be on my own.

I had flung open the door, snapping my body into my room and kicking the bed in annoyance as my emotions got the better of me. I swiveled my body around in a circle and swept my hands across the dresser and everything that was placed on top was tumbling to the floor when I heard Jean step in.

"Logan" She said to me gently, but I could do nothing more than kick the wall a few times in the corner before pressing my back to the cold walls and slid down it. My frustration and anger being taken over by sadness and despair. I could see Jean looking at me sadly, her own eyes red and puffy as she came to grips with her own grief. She took a few steps towards me and came to sit next to me. I looked up at her briefly and gave her a small smile which she returned before I pulled my legs closer towards me and pressed my wrists to my knees as Jean comforted me without touching or words.

"You know when Bella asked me to return to the school after she saved me from Magneto I knew she was something special" Jean started breaking the silence as she smiled from the memory she had of my sister. I looked up at her with a small smile and she looked over at me "She had a lot of pressure on her shoulders, and she had a strong reputation to hold but it never stopped her from being who she was. She was kind, caring and she tried everything in her power to do the right thing and help others before she helped herself. A person like that is very special Logan, and not easily forgotten" Jean comforted me and I could do nothing but look at the ground to my right as she spoke.

"She's been the only important person in my life for so many years now. The sibling connection I had with her had never been as strong as it is now. But knowing that she's gone, that I can't randomly go over and see her, not being able to talk to her, hear her smile or laugh again… it just makes it harder to live without her" I started to say, my voice cracking as my mind was fogged with so many memories I couldn't stay strong anymore and the sobs broke through my mouth, raking my body with movement as Jean pulled me into an embrace as she gave me all the love and comfort I needed.

Spov (Scott)

Munroe had come to collect after a few long hours just looking at Bella, hoping for her to show me some sign of life and that her regenerative ability was working again. But when no sign was shown my heart broke even more, knowing that she was never coming back devastated that after just getting her back I lose her again.

But now that she was gone what was left for me on Earth? She was the one person who loved me, encouraged me and she was the reason I lived day by day. There was nothing left for me here. I felt numb, all the things I felt when I was stuck in the cell was coming back and falling over my heart again as I struggled with the grief on my own. I felt nothing. All I could do was fall back into my memories. Our love, our friendship, her smile, everything I loved, everything I cherished was gone and I was never going to see it again.

Everything I wanted to do to get to know her again, to reacquaint myself with the woman I still had every intention of marrying. Taking her back to the lake, the place I proposed to her all those years ago. Supporting her in all the hard situations she had to go through. To help her with the mutant/human collaboration talks she was heading. All these things I wanted to help her with. But now I had nothing to do. She had lived the most horrific lives, never having something to keep her going, now she had left this world having achieved so much, but had taken very little for herself.

Munroe interrupted me from my thoughts when she pushed open the door that lead to the room I had shared with Bella. I walked into the room, with the low sunlight streaming through the windows and large doors. The room looking the same way I had remembered it. A small smile engulfing my lips as not one thing had been changed. I looked around, taking in everything, my mind exploding with all the memories I had achieved in this room with Bella.

"It's not changed much" I smiled when I looked over my shoulder to look at Munroe who had her own smile pressed to her features.

"She said their were to many memories to change anything" Storm smiled taking a few steps towards me and pressing her hand into mine out of comfort, knowing I needed a friend.

"I just can't believe she's gone," I whispered as I looked at the ground. Munroe just squeezed my hand and made me look down at her, her eyes shining right through my glasses to look at me.

"Everything happens for a reason sweetheart, everything that happens to us in our lives all leads up to a life of happiness and love. Bella lived a long life, and even though she spent only a few years with you she loved you to the end. In that briefer time that she spent with us she was happy. She met you and fell in love. She experienced what it means to have someone care for you, love you and be everything that she needed. You have saved her Scott and now she may leave this world knowing that sometime soon she will see you again. She will see you in heaven. She will always be looking down at you guiding you in the right direction. She will watch you from above and be happy that you had your own life, your own family." Ororo said softly looking at me whilst holding my hands.

"I know it's hard to accept but soon you will get over the loss of Bella and live your life again. She would want you to be happy even if it means removing herself from the picture. She loved you Scott with all her heart, you could see it in her eyes when she looked at you. Or the way she smiled and lit up as she remembered memories she had of you, or if she mentioned your name to her friends. She would want you to live a happy life, a life full of love and peace, a life that she didn't have. She would want you to enjoy yourself; she would want you to have the best life, a life that she would have wanted with you." I just looked down and I single tear was rolling down my cheek, the lump getting bigger in my throat. "She loved you to the end Scott, and I doubt she will ever find someone quite like you again," Storm implored with passion as she pressed her hand to my cheek. I smiled down at her and pulled her into an embrace from her comforting words and watched as she made her way back to the door.

"But why did her regenerative ability stop working?" I asked, moving my head to look at her as my body was still angled at the side.

"We don't know," She said as she smiled a sad smile "We may never know," She said again as she shook her shoulders and excused herself. I pulled my attention back to the room in front of me before Sally and Jack came to give their condolences and provided me with their own comfort. A comfort that I greatly appreciated.

Epov (Edward)

As I was walking through the corridors of the school I could tell it was holding a somber mood. Not one sound of laughter was heard, not one sound was heard as the school mourned the death of a much loved, and very important mutant in their history. Isabella Swan was dead, and the whole of their kind was devastated. I was meeting my family in the lounge as we tried to think of how to stop Tyrone and was absentmindedly walking in when I noticed two people snapping their heads towards me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" I stammered as I looked at Scott and Logan who seemed to be having a very deep discussion.

"It's alright Edward" Logan chimed kindly

"You can come and sit with us. You meant a great deal to Bella as we did. And I owe you a great deal of thanks also" Scott said with a smile as he leant back on his chair, his leg crossing over the top of his other as he looked over at me through his glasses.

"Thanks" I stated with confusion pressed into my voice as I sat down as I sat with the two gentlemen who I new very little about.

"Edward, I wanted to thank you for helping Bella move on, for the short period that is was" Scott said with a smile, I just looked over at him with a frown as I took in the man who was in love with the woman I had dated for a short while, knowing that I could never compete with him because he was ten times the man I could ever be

"Your welcome, but if I'm honest I don't think Bella was over you when we did date. She said to me know matter what happened, no matter what her life through at her, she would always love you. I wasn't the only one to be competing for her affections" I started with a smile "She was in love with you when we were dating and I knew that you weren't just a boyfriend or a lover, you were her life and she had lost you leaving her devastated" I finished, looking at the man who was smiling at me, looking over at Logan who was nodding his head admiringly as he was left in a conversation with me for the first time.

"But you still helped her in more way than one. She told you that on the night on the decking." Scott said with a large smile

"How did you know?" I replied shock with a frown pressed to my features, now way had Bella already told him about that evening.

"Sally has the ability to project images from a certain person. She showed me images of Bella most of the time and that's how I kept an eye on her, hoping that she was still ok" He smiled and I couldn't help but return it with one of my own. So for the next couple of hours the three of us were reminiscing about Bella. Telling Scott of never removing his dog tags, always wearing his jumper and the small mannerisms she had picked up when she thought about him. All these thins he needs catching up on, all the people he needed to meet but by 10 O'clock all of us had fallen back into our shells as we missed the woman who had reunited all of us, the woman who was a common interest with all of us.

Spov (Scott)

I awoke earlier the next day in the bed I had shared with Bella. I woke to the empty side and my heart broke in two as I realized she was now where to be seen. I could hear someone knocking at the door and I quickly dressed and opened the door to see Xavier was sitting in front of me with a comforting smile pressed to his features. He invited me to walk with him, asking me how I was, how I was feeling and I told him the honest truth. Told him that I was missing Bella, telling him I didn't know what to do with myself, telling him exactly how I felt. But the next thing I knew I was standing in the room that was holding Bella's body. Her skin was blue and taught, her chest not moving, her figure still perfectly captivating her body and I could do nothing but look at her sadly. But I snapped my head down to the Professor when he stated there could be a chance to bring her back.

He wheeled himself towards the top of Bella's bed and he placed his hands on Bella's head and her forehead. He closed his eyes and he began to concentrate. His eyebrows furrowed and sweat began to emerge from his bold head. But to my surprise, the wounds that had caused Bella to die, were slowly scabbing over. The smaller scratches and the bruises were vanishing. The professor removed his hands with exhaustion and a small smile formed on his features. I moved closer to Bella again and I could see the colour lifting to her cheeks once again.

I watched as her eyes started to flicker open, her brown orbs struggling to focus as the light blinded them. Her face holding a large amount of new colour but her skin was still very pale. I smiled down at her, pressing my hand to her head, stroking away the hair from her forehead as she looked up at me.

"I thought I lost you for a moment there" I said to her gently and I watched as she managed a small smile and opened her mouth to speak, and then made a face. She pointed towards the glass of water and I poured her a glass, lifting it too her head and gave her small sips as the water hit her parched throat. "How are you feeling?" I asked her she just nodded her head before grimacing.

"Not to bad considering I just woke up from the dead" She smiled. I just chuckled at her and helped her into a sitting position. Her face scrunched up again showing me she was still struggling to breath due to her deflated lung. The wounds over her chest, stomach and back were still deep and her ability hadn't managed to completely heal her so she was still recuperating. I smiled over at her again and when she managed to regain her breath before she flung her arms around me and I held her close to my chest while Xavier held an assembly to tell the rest of the school the fantastic news.

Bpov (Bella)

Scott had helped me walk to our bedroom after I was strong enough to be moved. I was still holding onto him greatly as my bones and my form struggled with the tasks of movement once again and I watched as Scott beamed at me whenever he could as he helped me.

I waited for the water temperature to hit scalding before I stepped into the shower. It was so good to have Scott looking after me after all these years. He was kind, patient and he was the gentlest man I knew. When his skin brushed against mine while he was helping me remove my tattered clothing, my skin buzzed and the hairs on the back of my arms stood up with need. A sensation I had not felt in so many years. I wanted Scott and I needed him in my life, and I just wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go. I wanted to kiss him and not come up for air. I wanted to take him right here and now, but I knew my body would not let me, and I knew Scott would not want me to damage myself any further, however much he wanted it as much as I did.

Cool skin brushed against my bare legs. As the shower door slid closed, fingers trickled down my hip. I closed my eyes and leaned back against Scott, feeling his body slide into the contours of my back. I felt him lean forward, reaching for shampoo. As I tilted my face up to the pelting water, his hands went to my hair, fingers tugging through the tangles, the sharp smell of soap perfuming the steam. I stretched my head back into his hands, almost purring with contentment. He massaged my head as he rinsed the shampoo from my hair and he rubbed small circles into my back, making sure my wounds on my back were not open and were not getting to badly damaged. He placed his hands around my waist and I leant my head back on his shoulder. He placed his lips into the crook of my neck and placed a trail of kisses down my neck. I groaned with pleasure and I could hear his chuckle vibrate through his body. Feeling him this close was the best thing I had experienced for the last 7 years. He shifted away for a moment, then retuned. Soapy hands caressed my arms then slid down to the outside of my legs, in slow circulating motions. Scott turned me around so I was facing him. He lifted me off my feet and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled his brilliant smile and pure bliss was evident in his features. I smiled at him and brought my lips to his lovingly. He returned it with just as much enthusiasm and I deepened the kiss. We pulled away panting, out of breath and we laughed. He pushed onto my lips again and I opened my mouth inviting his tongue. The water had cooled to chill pellets that beat down on my face. I entangled my fingers into Scott's drenched wavy hair, feeling rivulets of water tickle along the insides of my wrists. I kissed him tenderly and he made a noise deep in his throat, half-moan, and half-growl. He pushed harder on my lips and we smiled underneath them, putting so much pressure onto me we almost feel into the tub. We laughed as we pulled apart, and got out of the shower. We were beaming and laughing as we just experienced are first real closeness in such a long time. He helped me dry my long hair and he kissed my head again.

When we were all dried and I had pulled out my hair dryer and I was presentable Scott grabbed hold of something and then threw it at me. I caught the jumper I had kept of his and looked at him with a frown pressed to my features as I looked over at him.

"You always looked better in it than I did. And besides, you need to keep warm, your still very weak hun" He smiled at me from the other side of the bed as he pulled on his brown jumper that hugged his figure and ended at his elbows. I pulled on his jumper once again before reaching onto the bed and pulling on his old dog tags. A new pair having found their way around his neck.

When I was ready Scott walked over to my side to help me walk and to help me up knowing that my body was still recovering from the day of being dead. I watched as he smiled at me and placed my arms around his neck, love radiating from his features, his beautiful ruby quartz glasses present on his face as he looked at me.

"Now I wanted to ask you something" He said to me with a smile, I just looked up at him, nodding my head for him to continue my chest heaving as I tried to pull as much air as possible into my lungs without causing a problem on my wounded lung. "Well I have already asked you before but considering we had been parted for some time and I know the pair of us have changed in that period I would understand if your answer had changed. But being back with you Bella, looking at you as you laid on that bed completely still reminded me just how much you meant to me all those years ago. So I guess what I'm trying to say is my proposal is still valid and I would be honored if you were still willing to become my wife" Scott said to me, looking right onto my face, holding me up by the waist as my muscles in my legs shook with weakness. However my heart exploded with so many different emotions, my lips moving into a large smile as I looked up at him. I moved forward and pressed my lips to his in a loving kiss. When we pulled away the pair of us were smiling at each other. Scott moved down to my again and pressed another kiss to my lips. Out breathing starting to increase and become rapid. Are lips chapping and clasping to each other as our lips moved together as we were engulfed in our love and passion.

When we pulled away Scott removed the tags from my neck and pulled them apart as he let the beautiful engagement ring roll into his hand. I placed the tags back over my neck before smiling at me as he held the ring in his hand. I held out my pale hand and pressed it into his as he pressed the cool metal to my finger, the diamond shining in the light, a symbol of our love.

For the next hour Scott and me made our way towards the teachers lounge and I was engulfed in so many different hugs I was struggling to breath. I smiled and laughed with all my friends and I was over joyed when my brother clung onto me in a death grip. I knew I would miss him as much as I missed Scott if we were ever pulled apart. Scott was greeting everyone as old friends, obviously he had spoken to everyone while I was away. I smiled up at him as I watched him laugh and joke with Edward while I spoke over to Rouge and Bobby, two very close friends of mine.

"I swear, sixty foot tall, and with tusks" Logan was smiling, telling his joke as the rest of my friends and family were laughing, while I was contentedly wrapped at Scott's side as he continued to keep me warm, conscious of my injuries which left a constant throbbing on my body.

"You're lying through your teeth" Bobby said while Logan was speaking, my brother looking up at him with a half smile

"It turns out, the white things were tusks and I mean tusks. And it's woken up! And it's not happy" Logan continued. I was smiling and I noticed everyone else was as well.

"I'd've gone Bonkers! That's the word bonkers!" Storm said smiling at my brother

"How could you not know it was there?" The professor said smiling, chuckling to himself a little while I continued to look around at my surroundings. This must be how it feels like to be incandesantly happy.

"And were standing there, all fifteen of us, naked" There was chuckles heard from around us I could hear Kurt repeat the word naked and we all laughed at him as he eyeballed my brother

"And I'm like going, nothing to do with me" he said putting on a voice and holding up his hands "And then it roars! And we're running! Oh my god, we are running, and Brakovitch fall over, and I turn back and I say to him-"he said telling us his story

"I knew we should have turned left," Scott laughed guessing Logan's punch line. There was a loud eruption of laughter exploding from the room, while Logan was smiling at Scott.

"That's my line," he laughed. Scott gave him a high five laughing along with my brother like they had done years ago while I laughed with my family and friends. That's when the professor called us to attention and he shared a glance between himself and Scott as he prepared to tell us exactly what had been going on all those years he was 'Dead'

Spov (Scott)

"All I can remember from the day I died was looking up at Bella and then darkness" I started, looking around at my friends and family as I started to tell everyone my story. I looked down at Bella to see she was looking up at me, an encouraging smile on her face as she clung onto my hand that I had grasped hold of when I started talking. "I have no idea how long I had been dead for but I woke up with Stryker looking down at me, a smile pressed to his lips as he looked down at me. He introduced me to Jack that day. Stating that Jack had the ability to bring the recently dead to life. He had asked his teleporter to grab my body and demanded Jack to bring me back to life. He was scared, panicked and worried that when he touched me he was unable to control his ability evidently bring me back for good." I stated dramatically, watching as all my friends mouths dropped open, everyone looking at me with shock written in their features.

"You mean…" Bella breathed causing me to smile down at her

"Your stuck with me" I replied with a smile and I watched as her spirit lifted as her heart was engulfed with so much happiness, with so much pleasure I knew then that something good had started and I would never regret the decisions I had made. "I've told some of you that Sally had the ability to home in one a certain person's signal and show images of what that person is doing, saying whatever. On many occasions I was watching all of you, making sure you were all alright while I was stuck in that cell." I said with a smile as he looked over at his friends who were smiling at him.

"You are both most welcome to stay at the school" Xavier started with a smile and was over joyed when he noticed them nodding their heads towards us "But I now really must borrow Scott and Bella" Xavier explained as he started to evacuate the room and I helped Bella stand as we followed the man who was like our father.

Bella and I got suited up before we made our way with the Professor to the Jet. Bella was still very unsteady on her feet, and she had managed to find an undamaged suit, which was now hers. She pulled on her gloves and just like her old ritual she unsheathed her claws, so she knew they would penetrate the thick material. I pulled of my glasses and held my eyes firmly shut and pulled on my battle visor, and opened my eyes again knowing everyone was safe.

"Right" Xavier said, "Let's get this over with" he said smiling. I helped Bella into the cockpit seat, I took my old seat, and I felt at home as I took up my old job as the pilot and flew to Washington.

Tpov (Third)

President McKenna was in the middle of delivering the state of the union address while Senator Abrahams was pouring himself a glass of water.

"In this time of adversity we are being offered a unique opportunity – a moment to recognize a growing threat within our own population, and take a unique role in the shape of human events" he said. He had a file, which had Stryker's writing on it. Something was happening and the president was worried, but this file contained something that could destroy every mutant's life at that moment, before anyone knew it.

"I have evidence in my possession... evidence... of a threat born in our own schools..." he said before he paused. He looked at his vice president to see him sitting strangely dazed

"A threat we must learn to recognize... in order to combat it..." he said before pausing again. He looked around and all of the people around him were sitting perfectly still, completely motionless. Every single person in that room was completely frozen in place. The Tec guys were still and the monitors only showed static.

He could see that his teleprompter had gone to static, but then suddenly the doors swung open, revealing Xavier, Scott and Bella. They headed down the aisle towards the President, and he did not fail to notice the fact that Bella was holding on to Scott for help.

"Who are you people?" The president asked dumbfounded

"My name is Charles Xavier. Please sit down, Mr President" Xavier said warmly

"Id rather stand" McKenna stated. Xavier simply nodded. The president looked at Scott and Bella nervously, as they just stared at each other. Scott helping Bella to stand.

"Were mutants, but were not here to harm you. Just to talk" Xavier said, while Bella walked forward and handed a file to the important man.

"These are files from the private offices of William Stryker" Xavier said. Bella cringed slightly as the Professor said his name, and Scott held onto her waist tighter knowing her discomfort. McKenna hesitantly reached out for the files and he quickly thumbed through them.

"How did you get these?" The president asked confused

"Let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through walls," Xavier said smiling

"I've never seen these before"

"I know"

"Then you also know I don't respond well the threats" McKenna snapped

"This isn't a threat Mr President, this is an offer" Xavier said calmly. While McKenna continued to look at the files, Xavier approached the podium; Bella and Scott were looking at the frozen Senators impressed

"I realize you may have information about me. About my school. About my people. I'm willing to trust you, Mr President, if you're willing to return the favor" Xavier said to him, his eyes boring into the younger mans

"What are you proposing?" He asked

"There are forces in this world, mutant and human alike who believe that a war is coming. You'll see from those files that some have already tried to start one" Xavier continued. McKenna looked around at the frozen congress that was standing frozen in front of him

"Do you understand?" Xavier asked

"I think I do" McKenna said nodded

"I'm glad. We are here to stay Mr President. The next move is your" Xavier and his two companions headed back up the aisle and disappeared behind closed doors. The president looked around startled. Monitors snapped back to life and no one in the room looked like they had any idea of just what happened. McKenna inhaled deeply and looked at the files on his podium. He looked at the old ones, and the ones he was about to consult... and carefully placed Xavier's files on top of them

Xavier, Scott and Bella headed down the long hallway, past guards and workers who were walking by unaware of everything that had just happened. Xavier looked at Bella and she smiled at the man she called her father and grasped his hand

"It's about time things began to change" he said smiling at her and her Fiancée

"But its weather they change in our favor is the most concerning thing of all" she said smiling at him, and then to the man who was helping her stand.

And so one of their adventures was over, but many more were coming. Being a mutant as popular as Bella meant nothing was ever going to be simple. Things were going to change drastically, but that meant that relationships would be built, relationships would be put to the test and most of all, love would no doubt concur all.


	14. Wedding Day

Wedding Day

**Here we go guys the next and last chapter of this story **** i hope you like it and please review **** i should be doing a sequel so please what our for that **** thanks for reading and i'm glad your stayed with it **

Bpov (Bella)

Three years later

I was smiling like an idiot. Today was the day. The day that i was finally joined with the man that i had given my heart to completely, and after everything that has happened to us, i was so relieved it was coming true. Alice and Rose were helping me get ready, one because they had put so much effort in to my wedding and the fact because after today, i probably wouldn't see them for a while considering they were going to fight Tyrone, with some of there friends. Alice was sorting out my hair while Rose was doing something in the background. She was smiling at me through the mirror while i was absentmindedly playing with a feather i had found in my bedroom.

The sunshine was shining through the patio doors leaving rays of light on my bed, and the white cabbie holes on the wall. Alice was pulling my hair into a high pony tail and curling the hair which was held up. My long side fringe was joining up with the rest of my hair and was split in two by a silver small Hair band **(The wedding dress is on my profile and the women's hair style is also Bella's)**

"You excited?" Alice said looking at my relaxed facial expressions. I looked at her through the mirror and a huge smile lit up my face.

"More than you can know" i said to her, she smiled in return and then Rose walked into the room.

"Right Bella, you ready for your make up?" she asked me, smiling. Her long blonde hair was half up and half down, while some of her fringe was framing her face. She looked beautiful. I nodded to her.

So for the rest of the morning i was laughing and smiling and chatting with my best friends who were like my sisters. They were my bridesmaids while Rouge was my maid of honour.

There was a knock on the door and Rouge walked in. She smiled at us and joined in with our conversations.

"Right Bella, time for you to get into the dress" she said beaming at me. Rose and Alice were already in there light blue staples dresses and they looked stunning. The dresses had no straps, and they hugged the figure till the waist. At the top of the waist, a part of the netting material circled around there bodies and then flowed to the floor. Rouge grabbed hold of her dress before getting herself ready while Rose and Alice helped me in to my dress. I walked over to the bed and unzipped the white protective bag that was protecting my wedding dress.

"Come on then Bella" Rose said and helping get into it. I striped down and then stepped into my dress. Alice sorted out the bottom while Rose sorted out my necklace and my bracelets. I had taken of Scott's dog tags for the first time in a bout 10 years and they were lying on the bed, ready for me to place them back on after the wedding. My dress was stunning and i loved it. When my girly friends and Logan came to help me pick out my dress i immediately fell in love with it. We had been shopping for it for about 6 hours much to Logan's distastes and then we found it, and it was perfect.

There was netted sleeves on my dress which attached to the side of the dress and then to the back. The neckline was a straight one which showed little cleavage but showed most of my neck and chest. The top was embroiled with sequins and beads, which made a flowery pattern on my front. The material then clung tight to my hips and then flowed to the floor. A single line of embroiled pattern made its way to the floor. The dress travelled behind me slightly and created a puddle of material around my feet and i loved it. It was by far the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. It made me feel beautiful, it made me feel graceful.

And so i was looking in the full length mirror in my bedroom surrounded by my friends who had huge smiles on there faces and i just beamed at them. My hair was perfect thanks to Alice and Rose hadn't gone over board with the make up. She made my features look softer and she made my 23 year old self look older more mature and i have to admit it i looked brilliant. I never thought i would be able to scrub up that well.

"Thank you guys" i squealed before i chucked my arms around them and we all laughed together. We pulled apart when we heard a knock on the door and my brother cleared his throat. I looked at him, in his suit and his suit was the same colour as my bride's maid's dresses.

"We need you guys down stairs, everyone is in there seats and waiting" Logan said smiling. We were holding the ceremony in the gardens of the School. The alter was created by an archway which was filled with light blue and creamy white roses and the leaves of different tree's and plants. It looked beautiful. There was marquee set up close by to which the reception was being held, and all the students were sitting on dainty white chairs in the gardens. The whole place was filled with flowers and the whole garden had been placed with little fairy lights to be turned of when night fell. I was so excited, my nerves were know where to be found, because i was finally going to spend my forever with Scott and nothing was ever going to stop that. I had lost him for 7 years to be reunited with him, and then for me to die. But now, 3 years later we were stronger than ever and no one ever underestimated the love we truly felt for each other.

My friends all left the room smiling and made there way to the garden. Me brother simply looked at me with a huge smile on his face and his eyes watering slightly.

"You look beautiful" he said breathy. I smiled at him, and walked forward towards him. He pulled me into an embrace and i felt him kiss my head. He sniffed as he pulled away from him. My eyes were beginning to tear up as i looked at my brother, the man i loved so much, and the man that meant so much to him. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek

"You look so grown up" he said too me.

"As did you at your own wedding remember" i said smiling. Jean and Logan had been married for almost a year, and she was also about 3 months pregnant and i had never seen my brother as happy. But seeing him standing in front of me, pride and love was radiating from him and i was trying very hard not to cry, not to ruin the perfect make up that was on my face.

"Quite right" he said smiling "Well you ready?" He asked me, i brought in a huge lungful of air and then letting it out, butterflies finally settling in my stomach

"Ready than ever" i replied. He smiled at me. I turned back to the bed and picked up my bouquet of white and blue roses. I looped my arm through Logan's and we gracefully walked thought the corridors of the school, my heels clicking against the floor. This is the last time i would be walking down these corridors as Miss Isabella Swan; from now on it would be Mrs Isabella Summers. And how good it sounds.

We arrived at the patio doors and the music started

"Here we go" my brother smiled while looking down at me. I smiled at him

"Thank you Logan" i said to him, he just frowned

"What for?" he asked

"Everything, and for begging there for me when Scott wasn't" i said to him "It means alot" i said to him

"Scott is a lucky guy; i don't need to protect you anymore. He can do that, i know he can" i smiled up at him

"Don't you ever leave me Logan, i can't lose your friendship or your love" i said to him, a single tear streaming down my face.

"Oh Bella i'm never going to leave you. You're still my sister, and there is nothing that can stop me from spending time with you. Yes we are both moving on, and we are both starting a family, but we are so close, we have such a strong relationship, nothing is ever going to change that" he said smiling, wiping away that singly tear "You mean to much to me" he said smiling. I smiled and we pulled away when Alice and Rose walked down the Isle on the arms of there husbands. The whole of the Cullen clan were now married, and Talia and Edward had just tied the knot. So the only couple left unmarried was Storm and Nightcrawler, and i think they were just as happy as they ever where, and i doubt they would be married soon,

"You ready?" Rouge asked me. I nodded

"Let's do this thing" i said happily. Once Rouge was halfway down the isle. Now it was my turn. I could hear the piano being played beautifully by Edward and i was beaming like and idiot. I could see all the students looking at me with awe in there eyes. The girls were looking at my dress and sighing with pure contentment and the guys were just happy for me. I could see the professor looking at me with pride evident in his eyes, and he could see the love and excitement any father would feel towards his daughter. Rose and Alice were standing on the left hand side and Emmet and Jasper were on the right. I could see Carlisle and Esme beaming at me from the front while Ororo and Kurt on the other smiling at me. But then i turned by attention to Scott. His glasses were still on but behind his glasses i knew his eyes were sparkling with happiness. I could see the pure contentment on his face as i walked up towards him. He looked stunning. He was wearing a black blazer over a grey waistcoat which was covering a white shirt and a grey tie. He was wearing dark grey trouser and he looked stunning. My heart was beating so fast in my chest i thought it would stop. I was over the moon with happiness and in this one day, the one day i had been dreaming about forever was bringing all my dreams and aspirations together and today was the day that started mine and Scott's forever together.

Spov (Scott)

She was beautiful. Her dress hugged her figure in all the most beautiful ways and i never thought i would ever have my breath taken away. Her hair was beautifully tied up which showed of her perfectly sculpted neck and shoulders, and her dress was simply radiant. Her beautiful dress trailing behind her making the dress seem to fit her perfectly. No matter what anybody would say, she was drop dead beautiful, and i was proud to say that she was soon to be my wife. She looked at me with such a brilliant smile on her face i could help but beam back at her. She looked so happy, so content that i knew i would try my hardest to keep her that way, to keep her happy, to make sure she knew she was loved, and make sure that no matter what happened i would always from now and forever be at her side.

They had finally reached me and Logan was smiling at me

"I hear by give this woman her hand, knowing that you will love her, cherish her and make her the happiest women alive" Logan smiled. He leant down and gave Bella and huge brotherly hug and kissed her cheek before placing her hand in mine. I smiled at her and gave her hand a squeezed. We then both took a step towards Xavier as he started talking to us.

Bpov (Bella)

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in the hands of marriage, if anyone is to object to this joining please declare it now, or forever hold your peace" the professor said before looking at everyone. Scott turned to look at me and give me the smile that he reserved only for me. I smiled in return. We turned to face each other, both my hands now in his and we just looked into each others eyes as we waited for the professor to start reciting our vows

"I am pleased to announce that the young couple have prepared there own vows so please Scott, declare your love for this very beautiful women in front of you" The professor said smiling. We both laughed slight. Scott turned back to me and cupped my cheek. I leant into his touch and my hand then was met by his warm one again

"When i first saw you all those years ago, i knew you were the one. The way you smiled, the way you blushed and the way you laughed at anything and everything. But what stood out to me was the fact that you stood up for what you believed in no matter what, you stood by your friends when everything fell around you, your passion to help people and the way you fight for what you believe in. The love i felt for you when i was captured was the one thing that kept me going. Seeing you day after day crying at my grave, made my heart leap out to you, and i wanted nothing more to hold you in my arms and protect you from the harsh reality you were living in. But right now, seeing you here in front of me, seeing the woman you have turned into just makes me wonder, how i deserve you, how you chose me, but that makes me feel honoured, and there is nothing in the world i would not give you. So from this day my Isabella i can assure you i will stand at your side i will love you and cherish you and give everything your heart desires. You deserve all the love and happiness in the world and there is nothing stopping me to give it to you. I love you Bella with the whole of my heart, from now and forever" he said with so much love and passion in his voice, i couldn't help but smile at him. A single tear was streaming down my face of pure happiness and i could hear sniffles from the audience and smiled were plastered to the faces of my closest friends.

"Isabella" Xavier said smiling.

"When you agreed to stay at this school all those years ago, i knew something special was going to happen to us. I knew that no matter what you would be there to help protect me. To help me get thought whatever i was going through. But on that fate full day i lost everything. I lost my life and i lost the reason for me to live. I couldn't accept the fact that you were never going to come back, and i lost count just how many times i though i saw you on a corner street or how many times i thought i heard your voice just to be disappointed to see that it wasn't you. But then you came back. Here you are standing in front of me. Standing here, ready and prepared to spend our forever together. You stood by me when no one else would. You protected me whenever things in my life came crashing down, and you were my one constant. You showed me just what it feels like to be loved, you showed me how to live your life after everything that has happened, and you are the reason that i am the woman today, because without your help and guidance, i would never off fallen in love with you, because my heart would not let me. So from now on, i will always hold you dear to my heart, because you will always for now and forever hold a massive part of my heart." I said smiling at him. The whole audience were clapping and cheering after we had said our vows and we still hadn't finished the whole ceremony.

"Bobby please bring the rings forward" Xavier said smiling. Bobby placed a ring in both mine and Scott's hands and then Scott smiled at me

"So with this ring, i thee wed you Isabella Swan to be my lawful wedded wife" he said and place the cool silver metal on my third finger.

"And i thee wed you Scott Summers to be my lawful wedded husband" i said smiling and placing the ring on his finger.

"And so i now pronounce you man and wife" Xavier said beaming "You may kiss the bride" Xavier said to us, the young couple he loved like his own children

"I know that part" Scott said cheekily, and he pulled me against him. He leant down and placed his lips softly to mine. We pulled apart when we could hear the rupture of cheers and whooping as we made our way back down the isle, arm in arm, husband and wife.

"You look beautiful Mrs Summers" Scott said holding me in his arms, I beamed at him, thrilled by the way my name now sounded

"How good it sounds" i squealed, before placing my lips to his.

So an hour later the whole of the school was sat in the marquee all sitting in there appropriate seating arrangements and waiting for the dinner to arrive. At the top table, me and Scott were in the middle, smiling and beaming like never before surrounded by are friends and family. The tent went quite when we heard the clanking of a spoon on a glass with my brother standing up.

"Ill warn you guys now, but i'm never very good at these things, and i reckon Bella is about to show me up now, with the speech she did at me own wedding" he said laughing. The students and our friends were also laughing smiling. Scott smiled at me and then back to Logan

"But for over 200 years, be and Bella wandered this earth, never really knowing what to do with ourselves, until we came to this school. We became close with the Professor and Storm, knowing they were something special, but when Scott turned up, the first look my sister gave him, i knew he was special. I knew that the winds were about to change, and are long lives were going to take a drastic turn, and i was right. Bella and Scott grew close and there relationship started becoming something more when they started dating. At first i didn't like it. I was very protective of Bella and for good reasons, we were both being hunted for most of our lives, and i had grown very close to Bella and i never wanted to deal with her broken heart. But my fears were slowly demolished when i saw just how happy she was. Scott was a good man and i knew i could trust him. And when he asked her to marry him, she was completely over the moon, she was so thrilled and i knew then that there marriage was going to work, i knew that Bella was the luckiest girl in the world, she was in love with no man more worthy and i just wanted to say, Scott you look after you heard me. She loves you with the whole of her heart, and no matter what happens, your going to live an eventful life, but filled with love and devotion, so i want to toast to the happy couple, a prayer so that they will live a long and happy life, filled with love and passion, and so that each one of them will know that no matter what happens, they will always be able to find comfort with the other" Logan said smiling. I had never felt so touched with what my brother had said, and pride and love were evident in my brother's eyes as he looked at me and smiled, i mouthed a thank you and he winked at me before taking a gulp of his drink. Scott looked over at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled me onto the dance floor for our first dance.

Ill be by Edwin McCain was playing in the back ground, but i was too lost in the embrace of the man i loved with the whole of my heart. He placed his arm around my waist and placed his other hand in my right hand and we started swaying to the music.

"You look absolutely beautiful today Mrs Summers" he whispered to me. I beamed at him

"As do you, hun" i replied. I squeezed his shoulder, and i smiled at him. I leant up to give him a kiss on the lips and i poured my heart to him. He smiled when we pulled away and i placed my head on my shoulders, as Scott's arms around me curled themselves around me. We were joined on the dance floor by all the different couples and the song ended all too soon. The DJ then started playing all different songs and i found myself dancing with all different people and i was enjoying myself oh so much. It was true, what people said about your wedding being the day of your life to remember, because mine really was.

I was having a blast. I was laughing, smiling, singing and no matter what anyone would say, i couldn't keep my hands of Scott. Strange as it seems but i just couldn't i loved him so much, and i never wanted to lose him again. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The Cullen's were enjoying themselves and i was having brilliant conversations with them but by 12 o'clock everyone was on there way back to the School to get themselves ready for bed while me and Scott went to do some other things.

Scott was still holding my hand as he opened the door to our bedroom. We were both beaming like idiots, but as soon as the door was closed, Scott was leaning up against me with my back against the wall, me returning his kiss enthusiastically. The Zip to the back of my dress was slowly being unzipped and Scott's jacket and tie were being pulled off. We broke the kiss much to my disappointment, and as i stepped out of my dress, Scott tugged of his jacket and his waist coat, the shirt coming of next. After i had stepped from the puddle of material which was my wedding dress, Scott dived at me which caused us to go diving onto the floor. His lips were immediately on my lips and i couldn't help but chuckle underneath his lips. Once he pulled away he picked me up bridle style his lips never leaving mine and then placed me on the bed.

I pulled him closer so he was lying atop of me; my legs wrapped around his waist as he leant down and placed a long passionate kiss on my lips. My hands were tangled in his hair as he planted a trail of kisses down my neck and down my chest, just above the cup of my bra. As he did that i enjoyed the sensation he left as his warm lips explored my body. I undid the belt of his trousers and pushed them off him and i flipped him so he was now underneath me. I smiled at him, as he smiled that ever so special smile of mine. I kissed his lips and then trailed my lips down his jaw line, his chest all the way to where navel. He groaned with pleasure when i started to remove his boxers and i smiled when i saw the look on his face. But i wasn't paying attention and before i knew what was happening Scott was on top of me again and this time my bra and underwear were no where to Ben seen. He kissed me again and before we knew what was happening we were building the climax of our love making and we were gone from the world for all eternity.

At about 5 o'clock i could see Scott sleeping peacefully at my side and i smiled at him. I pulled on one of his shirts and i slowly tip toed out of the room and onto are balcony to be greeted by the sound of the dawn chorus and the sky slowly losing the dark blue colour, and the pinky red colour as the sun started to rise.

I heard the door to our bedroom go and before knew what was happening Scott had his arms wrapped around me and his chin resting in the crook of my neck. I placed my hands on his and i smiled at him.

"You alright hun?" He asked me

"Never better" i smiled at him. I looked at him and placed a loving kiss to his lips and he responded with enthusiasm.

Once we pulled away we went back to original position and i smiled at him

"I will love you forever Scott" i said smiling at him. He beamed at me

"We have for all eternity my Isabella" he smiled. I laughed with him and we both turned to face the rising sun in peace, full of joy, happiness and most of all love.

**There we go guys, the last chapter of my first competed story. I hoped you enjoyed it because i enjoyed writing it **** there should be a sequel to this coming soon, and i'm going to start on it tonight so it could be up later tonight **** i hoped you like it and please tell me what you thought because it means so much **

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I'M GLAD YOU STAYED WITH IT TILL THE END **

**LOTS OF LOVE **

**SUTTLING **** x**


End file.
